<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by BaconAndOnion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244269">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconAndOnion/pseuds/BaconAndOnion'>BaconAndOnion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Crack, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Kink, Pet Play, Punishment, Sabrina being a little shit, Slow Burn, Spanking, Tissaia in control, Whipping, Yennaia, Yennefer a hot mess, a little bit of clueless Istredd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconAndOnion/pseuds/BaconAndOnion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer’s life of mischief and troublemaking at Aretuza takes a very sudden turn due to unfortunate misuse of herbs, an explosion and a righteously pissed rectoress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It started with a bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by one line from the books, where Tissaia says that even though she is not a fan of corporal punishment, sometimes it is just necessary. It originally started as a crack-fic and then it turned more emotional, we’ll see where it goes. This is kind of a slow-burn (at least from my impatient point of view).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tissaia de Vries was sitting at her desk, signing a letter she just finished writing with precise strokes of her quill when suddenly an ear-shattering explosion quaked the whole building. She held on to the table in a sudden rush of panic, but it was all over as quickly as it started. Her meticulously written letter now had a massive ink splotch right in the middle. Fidgeting with the cuffs on the sleeves of her gown she looked around the room. Everything was out of order. Every single item on her table and on the shelves has shifted. A few vials and parchments even fell on the floor, nothing was right. She ran her hands over her hair, making sure that not a strand dared to escape the bun.</p><p>First things first, what the hell just happened? Realizing that she has no time to put everything in order at the moment she quickly left her chambers in search of an explanation. Following the commotion on the halls has led her to the greenhouse.</p><p>Upon her entrance the gathered crowd parted to reveal half the room in near ruins. The ground was covered in glass, soil and broken flowerpots and so many plants were in pieces. The smoke and dust in the air started to settle on her dress and so she swiped her hands over the fabric.</p><p>“Is someone hurt?” She asked the room, looking around herself. Most people were just staring in stunned silence; a few of them shook heads. <em>It seems that everybody is alright, thank gods.</em></p><p>Keeping herself in absolute control, she carefully took a breath and asked once: “Who is responsible for this?”</p><p>A loud sob rang through the room, followed by slurry, barely intelligible speech. “I don’t know what went wrong. I think I was just trying to brew a potion.”</p><p>Tissaia turned to find a wisp of a girl who was in Aretuza barely a year, covered in soot and sobbing into her classmate’s shoulder. Her expression must have screamed murder, because the other girl hurried to add: “Please, Madam, it wasn’t Lana’s fault.” Her pupils were blown wide.</p><p>Looking from one to the other she understood very quickly, almost no need to use thought transference. Keeping the storm inside, she asked evenly. “What have you taken?” The crowd of onlookers whispered amongst themselves.</p><p>“We don’t know. It was just some herb, I think.”</p><p>“She said it would be fun. That it’s harmless, to help us relax.”</p><p>“Then everything got blurry, I can hardly remember what we did.”</p><p>“Who said it would be fun?” The girls couldn’t bring themselves to speak. “Tell me which lucky soul has earned herself the cane?”</p><p>It was at this moment that a raven-haired girl stumbled into the greenhouse, eyes wide in shock upon seeing the state of it.</p>
<hr/><p>“Rectoress, I swear I didn’t-“</p><p>Tissaia silenced her with one look. Yennefer was trembling with trepidation as she watched the rectoress soak the rattan cane. She lasted the whole of five seconds before she tried again.</p><p>“Madam de Vries-”</p><p>“What?” The professor turned to the girl standing in the middle of her study. “What could you possibly have to say for yourself?”</p><p>Yennefer was silent.</p><p>“You got those girls high as a kite. And then you didn’t even bother to look after them, leaving them to their own devices which led to them blowing up the greenhouse!”</p><p>“No one got hurt.” She tried with a plea in her voice.</p><p>“No one was hurt by sheer luck, not by your doing. Whatever it was that you have even given them? And half the herb collection is in tatters. Can you tell me how am I supposed to teach botany tomorrow?”</p><p>No answer. Rectoress de Vries pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Yennefer, you are not a novice here anymore. I thought you knew better. Hoped you knew better. I get that you are a strong-willed girl, but tell me when are you planning to grow out of those stupid childish pranks of yours?”</p><p>To that she found an answer. She stood proud and straight, looking the professor in the eyes. “They were so stressed and terribly homesick, I just wanted to help them relax. Show them that magic can be fun, too.”</p><p>Tissaia felt the words tug at her heart a little bit, but she didn’t let it show. She looked at the soaking cane. “You do realize that there is nothing I can do for you now? The whole of Aretuza knows what you’ve done. They also need to know that you got punished. I can’t let this slide,” she contemplated, while testing the cane’s bend.</p><p>Now Yennefer understood that there will be no getting out of this one. Over her six years at Aretuza she got into all sorts of trouble all the time and she’s never been physically punished by the rectoress. Although thinking about it now it has been kind of a miracle so far. Getting someone high seemed a really small one on her record of mischief. The problem is that now it was the very opposite of discreet and of course the destroyed greenhouse didn’t help her case.</p><p>She was trying to cope with her situation, as she watched the rectoress place the cane back in the water and go to her desk. She took a letter that was lying there, crumpled it and tossed it out. Then, one by one, she started to put away her things, until the table was bare. It was then that Yennefer noticed the state of the study. The place that looks always exactly the same looks a bit different now. Everything is a bit out of place. <em>Oh, shit.</em></p><p>“I am sorry. About all this, I really didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”</p><p>“I won’t go easy on you.” Tissaia said as she opened the window behind her desk.</p><p>“I know.” She ran her eyes across the disarrayed content of the shelves. “I know,” she said again, resigned.</p><p>She tried to remember the last time she was beaten. Not being able to recall the specific case, she knew that back then it was merely for existing, for being a hunchback. She got lost in her memories.</p><p>Suddenly Tissaia was holding her wrist, running her fingers across where the scars used to be.</p><p>“Do you remember what I said to you that day?”</p><p>“I do, Mistress.”</p><p>“I promised to take care of you.” She paused for a moment. Yennefer’s poise was flawless, back straight as a ruler. She always kept her promises. She healed her wrists, straightened her spine and taught her everything from Elder to the importance of using cutlery. “I understand it might not seem logical at this moment, but try and trust me, that this is a part of keeping true to my word.”</p><p>Violet eyes sparkled. “Easy for you to talk about trust when you’re the one wielding the cane.”</p><p>Tissaia bristled. “I trust you enough to let you run around with that Ban Ard boy, because I taught you better than to get randomly pregnant. What, you thought I didn’t know about that?”</p><p><em>Has she seen us?</em> Yennefer thought. Dread tinged with excitement crept into her chest, her cheeks got very hot and she couldn’t hold eye contact a second longer.</p><p>The woman continued. “I also trust that when you sneak off the island to Gors Velen, you won’t do anything too stupid and come back safely and discreetly. I trust you not to get too distracted from what is really important here, which is you learning how to be a proper sorceress. So far I’ve trusted you on so many occasions and this is how you repay me? Do you think I want to do this?”</p><p>Yennefer thought about all the times during her lessons when the arch-mistress was pulling at her cuffs, giving her the death-stare, reprimanding her and telling her to behave herself after one of her pranks or smart comments. It was not a small number. “Maybe a little bit, though?” Her lips turned into a small smirk, she didn’t even realize it.</p><p>Tissaia’s face turned into a perfect stone mask. “Stand in front of the table.”</p><p><em>Uh, oh… How many things can I fuck up in one day?</em> Yennefer thought, adrenaline started to course through her body.</p><p>In her years as rectoress Tissaia truly kept the cane as the last resort, unlike the rectoress that reigned over Aretuza when she was a student. She remembered some girls being terrified, begging her not to do this and trying to placate her with promises that they will be good. She remembered needing to drag them to the table and magically hold them down. Some were sobbing before the first blow. Most of them were in tears when she was done. But then probably none of them were twenty years old like Yennefer, a child no longer in any way but her behaviour.</p><p>Yennefer held her chin high as she slowly stepped through the room. They both knew that this was just a bravado, her last piece of defence from what was about to happen. She looked at rectoress de Vries, whose posture was perfect as ever, hair meticulously tied back and her usual severe look with high collar and high heels, was greatly enhanced by the cane she was now holding with resolve. “Balance and control, right?” she chanced with just the smallest tremor in her voice.</p><p>Delicate fingers tightened around the cane. <em>Gods help this girl. </em>“Bare your bottom and bend over, hands and elbows on the desk.”</p><p><em>Oh, fuck. Keep calm; this is just like in the baths, nothing different. </em>She raised the skirt of her dress and pulled down her underwear, all the while reminding herself that the old witch must have seen her fair share of naked butts and is probably quite disinterested in them. A breeze brushed her face as she assumed the position. Yennefer eyed the wide open window she was facing, overlooking the courtyard and many, many other windows around it, windows to classrooms, bedrooms, the library… It was a courtyard with a very sound echo. “Must it be open?”</p><p>“It must, unless you wish to move this into the dining hall?”</p><p>Yennefer felt her cheeks burn again by the mere idea of the public humiliation. Nothing was happening so after a while she looked over her shoulder to find the rectoress looking at her, perfect eyebrows arched. <em>She was serious! </em>“NO! Gods! No, the window is fine.”</p><p>“Very well.” She thought she saw the corners of her mouth twitch.</p><p>She felt very exposed with her underwear by her ankles and her dress bunched around her waist, but that was probably the whole point of this charade. Not being able to stand the suspension any longer, she turned her head again to say to the rectoress not to enjoy herself too much, but she didn’t get the chance to do so. The arch-mistress barely even raised her hand and with just a flick of her wrist the first blow has landed.</p><p>“Ooow!” Never being caned before, there was something oddly specific about the pain that caught her completely by surprise and a scream escaped her lips. The pain was sort of thin and concentrated. And then she could feel the heat and vibration seeping and spreading over her bottom; so many sensations from just this one small strike. <em>I am doomed.</em></p><p>Her fingers splayed on the solid wood table, her head turning forward again. Another one followed soon.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>This one landed just next to the first one.</p><p>Swish. “Ah!” Swish. “OW!” Swish. “Ahh!” There was always a pause between each slash, the heat spreading evenly and overtaking her senses. She screwed her eyes to the wooden surface, hiding her face by the raven tresses.</p><p>Tissaia was very methodical in delivering the punishment, landing every blow with reason and precision; once the left cheek, then the right one, two lines of parallel welts evenly colouring the white bottom.</p><p>She mentally checked in with the girl, intruding her mind with finesse. <em>This isn’t enough, </em>she realized. If she doesn’t want to have her back here for another round by the weeks’ end, she needs to make this experience last.</p><p>She led the cane across the top of milky thighs.</p><p>“AH! FUCK!!!”</p><p>“Language!” The statement was accompanied by a slash in the exact same location as the previous one, warranting another scream.</p><p>Tissaia started a second layer of parallel slashes over the abused buttocks, hitting the exact same spots as before with artistic precision, using only small amount of force, letting the cane do all the work. Now was the time for penance. “Tell me why this is happening,” she commanded between two blows.</p><p>“Ow- I got two novices high- OUCH!- very high.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Och! Aaah! And I didn’t- Ah!- didn’t look after them- Ah!!- left them alone- AH!!- OWW!- AARGH!- AND THEY BLEW UP THE GREENHOUSE- OW! AND I PUT THEM IN DANGER- OW! AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT!”</p><p>“Exactly!” Swish.</p><p>“OW!”</p><p>“You impudent- little- piglet!”</p><p>“I’M SORRY!- AH! I WON’T DO- AH!- EVER DO ANYTHING AH!- AH!- LIKE THIS- AGAIN- I SWEAR!!- OW!!!”</p><p>Yennefer was losing her shit. Every single blow reverberated through her whole being, her butt was on fire, the screams she so foolishly thought she could hold back were ricocheting around the courtyard. Her palms and fingers were holding onto the desk as if her sanity depended on it. She was hot and shaking and weak in the knees and nothing made sense anymore. And she was called piglet, again! She tried to complain out loud about the nickname, but realized that at this point her breath is barely enough to scream, let alone talk properly.</p><p>The hits stopped, her heavy breathing the only sound in the room.</p><p>“There will be ten more and then you’re done.”</p><p>Yennefer had trouble getting the sentence out. “What? Wasn- wasn’t this- enough?”</p><p>“Quiet. Just focus on your breathing, piglet.” With that Tissaia raised the cane slightly higher than before. She brought the cane down ten times in rapid succession, the new slashes crossing over the parallel welts. “AH!- AH!- OH!- AAAH!” She decomposed into a screaming mess. Just when Yennefer thought she couldn’t take it anymore it was over. ...and then begun the residual ache. “Oww...” she tried to muffle her whimper.</p><p>Her knees were shaking hard. She drew her hair behind her ears and supported herself against the table, trying to stand. And then she almost fell, because she made the mistake of looking behind her. Seeing the rectoress stand there, a picture of calm and composure, holding the cane in both hands and cheeks flushed pink; seeing all that shook her to her very core. She wanted to giggle or cry or both. <em>What is happening to me?</em></p><p>High forehead creased with wrinkles. “Can you stand?” Tissaia asked.</p><p>She quickly pulled herself together, desperately trying to keep her cool, or at least find it again. “Yeah, I’m more worried about sitting, though.” Yen said as she put her clothes back in order. “Ahh,” another pained whimper escaped her lips when she drew her underwear on.</p><p>The rectoress put down the cane, made a step forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “There, there. It’s over, now. Let it serve you as a reminder that acting irresponsibly brings consequences.”</p><p>Yennefer closed her eyes and for reasons unknown she started to chuckle. <em>Probably hysteria,</em> she thought.</p><p>Tissaia just shook her head. “And you’re laughing... Why do I get the feeling like I have just wasted my time?”</p><p>“It beats crying, doesn’t it?” Yennefer looked at her. “Don’t worry rectoress. I wouldn’t cry on you. After all, nothing is uglier than a sorceress in tears.”</p><p>Tissaia felt her chest swelling with pride. She took that weak, scared, hunchback girl and moulded her into a sorceress. In that moment she knew that the girl will be just fine, no matter the circumstances life brings her way. She caressed the length of her arm, stopping at her wrist, where she gave her a gentle squeeze. Letting one of those small, rare smiles escape her control, she said: “You may go, Yennefer.”</p><p>For reasons she was absolutely unprepared to cope with just yet, Yennefer felt an urge to say a thank you. She stifled that need and left the room in silence.</p><p>She knew that she will never be the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The characters in the show sparked my Yennaia interest. (That speech about liking pain... Then Tissaia looking up at Yennefer and saying please? I’m sorry, that’s gay. And don’t get me started on the last episode. Just rainbows.) However, it’s the books that really hit me. So this thing was inspired mostly by book lore (sorry, no eels) but with the looks of characters from the show in mind. The world of the Witcher from the books just seems way more Slavic when compared to the “westernized” show. But whatever, I still like both. And reading that one line where the stern arch-mistress Tissaia de Vries talks about corporal punishment just messed me up, so this is the result.</p><p>Leave a comment and please try to keep any criticism constructive, I’m already embarrassed enough about posting this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yen has some mixed feelings and questionable coping mechanisms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking wasn’t exactly easy in the traditional sense of the word. She could feel the hot skin of her bottom with every step; however standing still didn’t really help her situation either. She made her way through the halls of Aretuza. Any people she met were pointing at her and whispering, some barely managed to hide their glee at seeing her misery. <em>Thank you, Sabrina!</em> When she got to her bedroom her face was burning red from humiliation. She immediately hit the bed, head first, deciding to skip dinner. She just wasn’t ready to face people; or to sit.</p>
<p>Lying there on her stomach she was trying to wrap her head around all the thoughts and sensations she experienced. One thing was coming back over and over. A thank you. She wanted to say a fucking thank you to that crone for abusing the hell out of her. And the cane hurt so, so much. <em>What is wrong with me?!</em></p>
<p>Yennefer got off the bed and angrily took off her clothes. She tried to look at her behind. What she could see was red and swollen, but she noticed that the rectoress didn’t break skin. <em>At least that is something. </em>She carefully ran her fingers over her butt, feeling stinging and pulsating pain. Then she explored her upper thighs. That’s when she noticed she was wet. It was coating her inner thighs and after closer look she found it on her discarded underwear as well.</p>
<p><em>That isn’t so unexpected,</em> she quickly reasoned. <em>After all, everything down there got very heated and filled with blood.</em> She ran her fingers over her lower belly and dipped them down below. It was like putting her fingers into a jug of melted butter.</p>
<p>More with resignation, than with excitement, she climbed back into bed, bunched the firm pillow under her pelvis and bit down on the corner of the blanket. Everyone was at dinner, so it wasn’t likely that she would be heard, but just to be safe. The cold evening air in her room felt soothing against her butt as she started to grind.</p>
<p>Reaching one hand to her behind she started to carefully massage the abused skin. It brought some relief and whatever additional pain it caused seemed to only fuel her arousal. In order for her to reach a climax, she always had to leave her thoughts unchecked, follow wherever they lead. And so she was led back to the solid wood table, to rocking forward and back with each impact, to her own voice sounding so foreign she barely recognized it and to that deep burning humiliation she felt when bent over, butt exposed. With muffled moaning and a stupid smile and with one hand pressing the pillow impossibly close she was coming.</p>
<p>It took a while for her to come down from her high, but when she did, she crashed into a sea of shame and despair.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was lunchtime and Tissaia de Vries was sitting at her chair in the dining hall, moving and turning her cup to place it just right, so that the carving is facing outwards and the base is aligned forty-five degrees from the centre of her plate. Yennefer skipped both dinner and breakfast. <em>This is so typical. Don’t they always sulk after a well deserved punishment? I do not know what I was expecting.</em> Just when she decided to go check on the girl right after lunch, Yennefer made her entrance.</p>
<p>The hum of conversation died down and all the girls were staring. Yennefer didn’t let it stop her; she looked right through them, not sparing a glance and with a sway in her step, daring anyone to just try and make fun of her, she walked to a chair right opposite Sabrina Glevissig. There was the barest of hesitations before she sat down, not a sound escaping her lips, expression perfectly neutral, no sign of discomfort, whatsoever. The two girls shared the fakest smiles they could manage. The room started talking again, but quieter than before; everyone was listening in.</p>
<p>“Yennefer, darling, I missed you this morning.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sweet Sabrina, I wish I could say the same about you.”</p>
<p>“Ahahaha.” The affected laughter was painful to ears. “So tell me, because the suspension is killing me, how was the cane?”</p>
<p>“Rattan.” Yennefer said in a deadpan voice.</p>
<p><em>This girl, </em>Tissaia was in awe. She felt it then and there, the old, long since dead pang of... something. She felt moved. The idea of dominating, of wielding control over someone yet again, sprang to life in her head. <em>It has been so long. </em>Yennefer would be so good for her. She wouldn’t snivel, she wouldn’t beg (at least not right away); she would take the chaos unleashed upon her with pride. And there was all that attitude and bravado to work with. She could imagine... and she liked what she imagined.</p>
<p>As she toyed with the cuffs on her sleeves, Tissaia entertained these thoughts for a brief while, never truly considering them. Feeling too old to feel guilty about a passing thought, no matter how inappropriate, she cut a perfect cube from the chicken on her plate, placed it into her mouth with fork and she let the thoughts go. She was in control.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yennefer had a plan. It was brilliant and it was definitely going to work. She practically ran down the stairs to their hideout. Istredd was kneeling by a skull, taking notes.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she jumped on him without much warning, her lips devouring his neck and hands getting rid of clothing.</p>
<p>“Whoa, hey! Yenna... I’m happy to see you as well.” Istredd quickly caught up to her plan which apparently involved them having sex then and there. To Yennefer’s dismay he just refused to stop talking. “So I heard what happened. Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“Hm. Never better. Help me out of this dress.” She really was not in a mood for talking.</p>
<p>“It was really unfair of her to let those two just clean the greenhouse while you had to endure the caning.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, life’s unfair. Take that off,” she tugged at his undone pants.</p>
<p>“You know I was really tempted to storm into her study and give her a piece of my mind.”</p>
<p>Yennefer just burst out laughing and instead of dignifying that with an answer she started to rub his length to get him ready.</p>
<p>“Oooh. Yes. Yes, that is exactly what I wanted to do. Tell her that you are mine and that she is not to lay a finger on you.”</p>
<p>“Is, stop talking. I mean it.” She mounted him and started riding.</p>
<p>“Wait, do you want someone to watch?” He could feel her clench at his words.</p>
<p>She whimpered. Those words brought her right back into that messed up study, the rectoress in front of her, eyebrows raised. <em>You thought I didn’t know about that?</em></p>
<p>“Yes, I do want someone to watch,” Yennefer barely got the words out.</p>
<p>Istredd quickly spoke the words in Elder and they were surrounded by a crowd of onlookers, illusions. He laid back and moaned; it was clearly doing things for him. Only this time Yennefer didn’t join. She usually relished in the power of having Istredd at her mercy while everyone’s eyes are on them. But now she didn’t feel that, she didn’t feel powerful at all. Everything was different. <em>No! Nothing has changed!</em></p>
<p>She rode him vigorously. At some point she took his hand from her hip, guided it to her butt and motioned for him to spank her. “Just do it, hit me!” She ground out, while he was hesitant.</p>
<p>“Your butt is all messed up. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“You won’t be hurting me. I’m asking for it.”</p>
<p>He eventually did it, but it wasn’t right. His hands felt clumsy on her and in the end it brought her nothing but displeasure; just a painful reminder of something missing.</p>
<p>She put the offending hands above his head, grabbed him by his throat and rode like crazy, willing for him to finish. She looked at the crowd, imagining tight bodice and high collar and lips pursed with disapproval ...and those piercing eyes, sparkling with pride after the punishment was over. <em>Fuck!</em> She was coming.</p>
<p>“Yenna, Yenna, YENNA!”</p>
<p>Before he got his bearings, she was already dressed. “Mmm, Yenna, that was great. Did you enjoy it?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Listen, I won’t be able to come down here for a while.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“You know, with what happened I can’t afford any more problems. Imagine if the rectoress found out about this.”</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose but... that hasn’t stopped you before.”</p>
<p>“Look, I have a lot of work to do. If I want to finish Aretuza by the time I’m twenty four I really need to stop screwing around and study more.”</p>
<p>He looked affronted. “What are you saying? Look at us. I mean what we have is more than just a cheap fuck. So much more. Yennefer, you are so important to me, I have feelings for you.”</p>
<p>Yennefer felt tears trying to push their way into her eyes, but she refused to give in to them. She was in control. “You are important to me, you know that. But I just need to be alone right now, this relationship feels too crowding.”</p>
<p>“TOO CROWDING? You came here, threw me down and rode me like a pony and now you’re saying that I’m crowding you? What the hell, Yenna?”</p>
<p>It was all too much. She just wanted to come down here and feel normal again. That was her plan. It didn’t even occur to her to think about what to do if that didn’t work. She was so sure that Istredd’s touch will ground her back into normality, but it wasn’t meant to be. And now she was breaking up with this kind, loving man for no reason whatsoever and she was so confused and very close to tears.</p>
<p>“I never meant to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“This is bullshit, Yennefer. I have no idea what’s going on, but you clearly have some problems. So until you figure out what you want I don’t want to see you again.”</p>
<p>“I think that will be best. Goodbye, Istredd.” She left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the following days she spent most of the time in the library. She tracked down every book on thought transference and read the one with the most information on how to shield your own thoughts without raising suspicion of doing so. And then she studied her assigned potions and spells.  And afterwards she just picked a random subject and read some more. She only left for meals, lessons or for her scheduled consults with professors. Every single second she spent studying she didn’t have to think about <em>that.</em></p>
<p>Several times she almost used magic to speed the healing of her butt, but she never went through with it. She hated herself for it. In the end she justified it by telling herself that if it is making her self-inflicted orgasms sweeter then who is she to interfere with that? Now that she is no longer with Istredd she shouldn’t fuck up her sex life any further.</p>
<p>After two weeks or so of this circle she was so disgusted by the idea of going back to her room, like every night, and coming against her hand while thinking about delicate hands gripping the cane. <em>Like every godsdamn night.</em> So she headed for the baths instead.</p>
<p>The isle of Thanedd has multitude of hot springs, several of them are a part of Aretuza baths, accessible only to students and professors. Yennefer passed the doors to warm baths and hot springs and walked to a rarely frequented cavernous room a little further down the hall. She discovered this place only two weeks ago, soon after the caning. Back then she wanted to wash herself and upon seeing her discomfort in the hot water, some girl told her about the cold room.</p>
<p>Ever since then she only goes there. She keeps telling herself that it is to cool her bottom, however, that hasn’t been true for a while. In reality she is there to cool her blood. And her hand which hurts from scribbling notes all day and then from how hard she rides her own fingers at night, thinking about- <em>nothing. Nothing! Ah, I shouldn’t have broken it off with that idiot.</em></p>
<p>She was engulfed with self doubt, when a new idea crept into her mind.</p>
<p><em>What would it take for the rectoress to do that again? Not that I want the cane, but... she surely has other things. </em>As if entranced, she continued that line of thinking. <em>Clearly running around and fucking around wouldn’t work. Been there, done that. I can’t touch the greenhouse again; it still isn’t even completely fixed from before. It would have to be something big, though. And also something very public. </em>That word made her snap out of the daze, because now she imagined in clear colours the rectoress rounding up every single student and professor, dragging her by the arm into the dining hall, and then, in front of everybody, ordering her to strip and bend over and-</p>
<p>Tissaia is so used to being the only one who frequents the cold spring at this hour, that finding a student there she nearly yelps. Nearly. Yennefer was sitting in the shallow part of the pool, knees to her chest and head in her hands, shielded from the world by a beautiful veil of raven hair.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?”</p>
<p>Yennefer forgot how to breathe. “Rectoress, I’ll get out of your way,” she choked out.</p>
<p>“It’s all right, stay. I wanted to talk to you, anyway.”</p>
<p>She shared a bath with other students and professors before, many times. Sorceresses just bathe together. As a novice Yennefer was quite horrified by the idea, especially in the months that it took for the rectoress to fix her spine, but she quickly got used to it and later understood that it’s somehow a part of the learning process. The baths are ideal place for girls of different ages to share information they would otherwise be mortified to ask or talk about. Anything from first bleeding to how to touch a man, all topics were fair game in the baths. And as far as body image goes, a sorceress is never ashamed of her body and unapologetic about keeping it just the way she likes it. Period.</p>
<p>As madam de Vries took off a white sheet she was wrapped in and started to fold it neatly, Yennefer thought back to those painful first days at Aretuza. Six long weeks before the cut tendons healed and she regained full use of her hands. For a large part of that time the rectoress helped her bathe.</p>
<p>She needed to shake herself out of her memories, so she asked a question. “Do you come here often?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” The rectoress entered the water with a sigh and sat herself on the other side of the small pool, her nipples puckering in the comfortably cold water.</p>
<p><em>How can anyone look so regal when naked? </em>“Why not lounge in a hot spring instead?”</p>
<p>“Many reasons. For one this helps to keep the skin taut.”</p>
<p>Yennefer longed to ask the witch about her age, but she knew better than to do so. To ask a sorceress about her age is considered the epitome of rudeness and Tissaia de Vries would not tolerate that. So she said instead: “It’s working pretty well for you. I wouldn’t guess you a day over one hundred.”</p>
<p>If looks alone could kill...</p>
<p>But the outrage on the witch’s face was worth everything, and so Yennefer held her stare and gave her a lopsided grin. The rectoress’ expression softened. And then, to Yen’s shock, she laughed, truly and carelessly. “Oh, Yennefer. You know, everyone is either too respectful or simply afraid of me; no one dared to call me old to my face in... well...”</p>
<p>“A century?” Yennefer added helpfully.</p>
<p>The laughter erupted anew, this time the girl joined in.</p>
<p>Once they caught their breaths, Tissaia reached for a bar of soap and started to wash herself.</p>
<p>“So what was it you wanted to talk about, rectoress?”</p>
<p>“There’s a talk about you amongst the professors.” She started as efficient hands worked to clean the firm body. “Confined to the library, getting ahead on your reading, mastering new skills quickly and with precision...” Yen could feel herself inflate with pride, until the next sentence. “Your newfound studying enthusiasm might change my general dislike of corporal punishment.”</p>
<p>Yennefer’s face was hot despite the cold water she was sitting in, her thoughts declining into chaos. “<em>I am not saying a thank you!” </em>She clasped a hand over her mouth, mortified.</p>
<p>Two perfect eyebrows arched. “No one is forcing you to. However, I will not tolerate outbursts of rudeness.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Mistress.”</p>
<p>Madam de Vries nodded in approval. “No matter the cause, I’m very pleased to see you thrive.”</p>
<p>“And I’m happy to be thriving,” said a dead voice.</p>
<p>The rectoress regarded her with confusion and thinning patience. “It’s midnight. Go back to your room; get some sleep. And don’t forget that tomorrow you have a lesson with me. I’m sure the library can spare you for one day.”</p>
<p>Yennefer stood up and hesitated as if she didn’t quite know what to do with herself.</p>
<p>“You are acting unusually erratic, today. Whatever is the matter with you, girl?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, Mistress.”</p>
<p>And there was the death-stare again. There’s no such thing as lying to the rectoress, thought transference or not, a direct lie is very detectable. It is also an insult to the arch-mage’s intelligence. Tissaia needn’t say a word. They’ve been through this in their first months. When caught upon a lie, cough up the truth before you get asked again, because that won’t be pretty.</p>
<p>“I can’t stand being alone in bed with nothing but my thoughts.” She said crossing her hands, trying to be as non specific as possible.</p>
<p>Tissaia carefully regarded her for a long moment. Her eyes widened for a second. “Do you see that pool over there in the corner?”</p>
<p>Yennefer looked in said direction and saw a tiny but deep pool she failed to notice before. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Get in.”</p>
<p>Yennefer looked between the pool and the rectoress. <em>Would I do absolutely anything just because she said so in that tone of voice? Gods!</em></p>
<p>Getting that defiant determination, she walked to the edge of the tiny, innocent looking pool. She dipped a toe in and immediately withdrew it. “Fucking gods! That is <em>cold</em>!” The rectoress’ eyes were shining with mirth; she didn’t even reprimand her for the poor choice of words.</p>
<p>“The water temperature there is very close to freezing. It should help with your problem.”</p>
<p>“What the- How-?” Indignant spluttering was the best she could do.</p>
<p>“Istredd came to see me a few days ago. He’s going back to Ban Ard; something about his research here being finished early. So I’m making an educated guess as far as your... frustration... goes.”</p>
<p>Yennefer rolled her eyes. <em>If only that was the extent of my problems. </em>She changed the topic with all the subtlety of a ghoul. “How do you bathe in that?”</p>
<p>“I never said I did.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not getting into that.”</p>
<p>“As I live and breathe...”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“In my wildest imagination I could not concoct this moment. Yennefer of Vengerberg, going back on a challenge.” Eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>“You know, doing things on a dare is widely considered irresponsible and not so long ago I was firmly assured that irresponsible behaviour brings consequences.” Yennefer wrapped her own sheet around her and headed for the door. “So that is that and now if you’ll excuse me I shall go to bed. Goodnight rectoress.”</p>
<p>Tissaia watched the door close behind the girl, corners of her mouth twitching. Ten seconds later the door opened again and hurricane Yennefer headed straight for the freezing pool, tearing the sheet from her body as she walked and throwing it on the ground.</p>
<p>Splash. The water closed behind her. <em>Idiot girl.</em></p>
<p>She re-emerged spluttering and gasping for air. “Sweet Melitele!” She clambered out, lips turning blue, limbs numb and useless.</p>
<p>Tissaia was just smiling.</p>
<p>“So tell me, rectoress,” she said as she tried to wrap herself in the sheet again, trembling from head to toe, wet hair framing her face. “What will be the consequences of irresponsibly jumping into freezing water on a dare?” The chill made her strangely light and careless.</p>
<p><em>The nerve. </em>“You’ll be cold. And mouthy, apparently!”</p>
<p>“Aren’t I always in your opinion?” She finally wrapped herself and headed for the door again. “But you know what? I do feel better. Thank you, rectoress.”</p>
<p>Tissaia gave back as good as she got. “And here I thought you were <em>not</em> going to say a thank you.”</p>
<p>Yen faltered. “I didn’t mean... argh.” She swallowed whatever nonsense tried to fight its way out of her mouth; better to just leave.</p>
<p>“Heave a good night, Yennefer,” resounded behind her, just a tad of mockery in the velvety voice.</p>
<p>She headed to her room slightly irritated but overall feeling much better than before. It’s going to be just fine, everything will sort itself out. And if not, at least she knows about the freezing pool now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, leave a comment. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's not easy to articulate your desires.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tissaia took all new graduates out for dinner at The Silver Heron, the best restaurant in Gors Velen. It was much appreciated after spending a decade under lock and key in Aretuza. The simple but clean private room was filled with happy chatter as the girls were indulging in Toussaint’s finest wine to wash down the excellent food.</p>
<p>She watched over the merriment while sipping from her goblet that will last her for the evening. It’s not her place to make them behave responsibly, not anymore. She’s done her best and now it is time to let go.</p>
<p>Yennefer was flying on a cloud of joy. Tomorrow, she will leave this dump and heads on the road; a dwimveandra’s life ahead of her, full of adventures and freedom. Throughout the evening her eyes wandered time and again to Tissaia; not “Rectoress de Vries” or “Mistress” but “You may call me Tissaia from now on.” She loved the feeling of the name on her tongue and so she couldn’t miss an opportunity to talk to her. After all, it will probably be a long time before she gets to do that again.</p>
<p>The girl stumbled as she made her way to an empty chair next to the rectoress. As she sat down she awkwardly bumped her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see the wine is to your liking,” said the voice of ice.</p>
<p>Pink cheeks dimpled. “Oh, it certainly is. Tell me Tissaia; is this your idea of fine entertainment? Sitting quietly and judging everyone as they are having the time of their lives?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. Who do you think I am? The main event will be tomorrow morning, sitting at the breakfast table and watching all of you struggle to keep the food down.”</p>
<p>Yen chuckled at the image. <em>That is just so her.</em> “Well of course. Pardon my mistake, rectoress. That is something completely different. And what about the final trials? Did you find my near death experience entertaining as well?” She said with a bit of friendly bite to her tone.</p>
<p>Tissaia stared her down. “It was physically painful to watch. My eyes hurt still, just from the memory.”</p>
<p>“You know, at that one point I really thought I would drown.”</p>
<p>“Well you almost did. I must admit I was mortified. Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be for me?”</p>
<p>Now she bumped her shoulder intentionally, irritating Tissaia who struggled to hold back a binding charm. “Embarrassing for you, huh? My violent, tragic death would be <em>embarrassing</em>?”</p>
<p>“Most certainly! After spending years teaching your sorry existence people might say I am losing my touch.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you are. I did take terribly long to get to the surface.”</p>
<p>“I am certainly not! If your results reflect anything it is your atrocious study morale for the better part of your stay at Aretuza.”</p>
<p>“Now that is nonsense!” She exclaimed in mock indignation. “I was an exemplary student. Almost.”</p>
<p>“Maybe after I knocked some sense into you.”</p>
<p>Yennefer was at a point in her life, where she put what she called ‘the cane experience’ into a compartment called ‘confusing memories with more or less positive results’. She needed to say something, though, not wanting the silence to prolong. “That was one hell of a day.”</p>
<p>“It was.” The light amusement slipped away from Tissaia’s face and was replaced by contemplation. She leaned in and lowered her voice. This was only for Yennefer to hear. “You did well. I didn’t tell you back then, because your ego didn’t need any more inflating, but I was impressed.”</p>
<p>“Pray tell me what was so impressive about falling apart on your desk?”</p>
<p>She looked into the crowd, eyes distant and a slight curl to her lips. “You should have seen all the other girls I ever caned.”</p>
<p>“Gods, Tissaia! That’s just horrible.”</p>
<p>The rectoress chuckled and it sent chills down Yennefer’s spine. They shared a look that was just a second longer than what was usual for them, neither saying a word.</p><hr/>
<p>It was Yennefer’s last night in her room, her things were packed; everything was prepared for her departure. But she didn’t want to sleep. It will probably be years before she gets the chance to come back. It was her choice and she didn’t regret it one bit, but it dawned on her just how big her next step is going to be. Nervousness was gnawing on her more and more with every second that she paced her room back and forward. She felt as though she was fluttering all over the place and she needed something to hold onto, something that would ground her.</p>
<p>One thing came back to her mind; the thing that confused her and hurt, and also gave her a push to put her life in order. Probably the very reason she even managed to pass the final trials.</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s no way, no possible way...</em>
</p>
<p>It was incredibly late as she walked the halls of Aretuza, heading to the rectoress’ private chambers. She was in a daze, watching her hand knock on the heavy redwood door.</p>
<p>Tissaia de Vries opened the door in a flowing white nightgown and a robe tied neatly over it, dark brown hair running down the length of her back. There was a wooden hairbrush in her hand. “What is going on, Yennefer?” Concern was colouring her voice and knitting her eyebrows.</p>
<p><em>I don’t know what I came here for. </em>She couldn’t speak, her own heartbeat filling her eardrums. She must have looked like hell, because the rectoress gently showed her into the room, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>She was never allowed past this door before, no student was. But she could hardly see anything out of the sparsely yet tastefully decorated room except for a few pieces of expertly crafted furniture; as if she was in a tunnel.</p>
<p>Her back was enveloped by soft cushions, which then dipped as the rectoress took a seat next to her on the sofa; close, but not crowding.</p>
<p>“What is it Yennefer?” Tissaia asked again, patiently. <em>Was she always this nice?</em></p>
<p>Yennefer looked completely lost. “I want- I can’t...“ She couldn’t finish. She couldn’t even start.</p>
<p>Tissaia’s eyes were searching; the girl’s mind was a concoction of nonsensical words and pictures. She couldn’t make much of it. <em>Is that the table in my study?</em></p>
<p>Unable to form coherent thoughts Yennefer looked at the rectoress instead and marvelled at the unusual sight. She ran her eyes over that sharp, symmetrical face cleaned for the night, the waterfall of brown hair, the dainty white nightgown. The distraction calmed her down enough to speak.</p>
<p>“I need something. And I don’t know how to ask for it. I don’t think I can.”</p>
<p>Tissaia mulled that over. “Whatever it is, how do you expect to get it, if you don’t even say it?”</p>
<p>“I need you to-“ <em>No, I can’t do it. I just can’t.</em></p>
<p><em>-What do you need? </em>Tissaia projected her thoughts.</p>
<p>An object caught Yennefer’s eye. She stared at it as if entranced. “Your hairbrush is beautiful... Is it very heavy?” <em>She’s going to throw me out any second.</em></p>
<p>Tissaia followed her gaze and it landed on the wooden hairbrush, resting in her hand on her lap. There was a moment of deep contemplation on both sides, understanding creeping into Tissaia’s sharp mind, while Yennefer was still fighting with acceptance.</p>
<p><em>Oh, Yennefer... </em>She spoke slowly, giving the clearly frightened girl enough time to process. “It is heavy. It is also well balanced and has a comfortable grip.”</p>
<p>“So if you were to... use it... on someone...”</p>
<p>“As in brush someone’s hair?”</p>
<p>Yen audibly swallowed. “Maybe. Or maybe <em>not</em> brush someone’s hair.”</p>
<p>“Whatever else is a hairbrush for, Yennefer?”</p>
<p>Her face grimaced, stomach burning as she made herself speak. “A big, flat, wooden hairbrush like yours may be used for other things.”</p>
<p>“Such as?” Tissaia wasn’t giving her an inch.</p>
<p><em>I can’t! </em>“If you were to use it, would your hand get tired very quickly? Would it hurt a lot?” <em>I’m going to die.</em></p>
<p>Gentle fingers caressed Yennefer’s jaw as Tissaia forced eye contact.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we find out? Is that what you want?”</p>
<p>She was quivering. “Tissaia...”</p>
<p>“Did you like the cane?”</p>
<p>“It hurt like hell, it was horrible.”</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>Yen closed her eyes and chuckled in resignation, knit shoulders slumping. “But I didn’t hate it.”</p>
<p>“Yennefer?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” <em>I’m not looking at her.</em></p>
<p>“Piglet?” Violet storm met blue. “Would you like me to spank you with my hairbrush?”</p>
<p>The time itself stood still, even the sea around the island seemed to quieten. Her heartbeat felt louder than ever.</p>
<p>-<em>You would actually do that? </em>She projected.</p>
<p>-<em>I gave you a promise, didn’t I? Let me take care of you.</em></p>
<p>“Yes.” <em>Oh, fuck. Fucking fuck. This isn’t real, I’m dreaming. I’m hallucinating.</em></p>
<p>“If you change your mind at any point and want to stop, the word to say is skylark. Repeat it for me.”</p>
<p>“Skylark, got it.”</p>
<p>The tenderness slowly slipped away, as Tissaia transformed in front of her eyes. That glimmer within blue eyes... She caught a glimpse of it only handful of times. It somehow seemed both playful and menacing and it was shining at her right now as the rectoress spoke.</p>
<p>“Bend over my lap.”</p>
<p><em>This is really happening. We are doing this. </em>She stood up on unsteady legs; the rectoress was looking right at her from her seat. Running her trembling hands over her skirt she asked: “Should I take anything off?”</p>
<p>“Just do as I say, piglet.”</p>
<p><em>What’s with this nickname again? </em>The amount of times she came while begrudgingly thinking of Tissaia’s voice calling her piglet was so embarrassing, she didn’t even argue. She leaned down and bent over, belly and upper thighs pressed into the warm lap, elbows resting on the sofa.</p>
<p>She was relishing the closeness and then was startled by fingers on her legs. Her skirt was slowly dragged up all the way over her hips. Then her underwear was pulled down, exposing her bottom to the rectoress’ sight.</p>
<p>Whatever this was, it was nothing like in the baths. The nervous anticipation was eating her alive. She was afraid to look back and see that face. She was terrified of her own reaction to seeing Tissaia like this.</p>
<p>Tissaia was like an artist with a white canvass in front of her and a brush in her hand, she wanted to just paint. Raising her hand high she began.</p>
<p>Bam!</p>
<p>“Ah-” It wasn’t exactly a scream, more a strangled gasp driving the air out of her lungs. The blow was much harder than she anticipated; rough, blunt and tingling.</p>
<p>Bam!</p>
<p>The vibrations were reaching deep into her body; the pain spreading more evenly. One of her hands gripped the cushions and the other one dug into the fur on the floor.</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>The sound of wood against skin swept through the room. Yen kept quiet, just a breath and a twitch.</p>
<p>Smack! Smack! Bam! Smack!</p>
<p>Tissaia took her time, hitting all around the bottom in circles, systematically turning the surface red. Yen felt the heat rising and the nervousness quickly turned to giddiness.</p>
<p>Bam! ... Bam! ... Bam!</p>
<p>Yennefer’s entire body was twitching in rhythm. Quiet giggles filled the space between them.</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>Once the bottom had a nice colour and the girl became more pliant under her hands, she established a mental connection and started to ask questions.</p>
<p>“So, tell me piglet...”</p>
<p>“Ah-“</p>
<p>“...how does it feel? Does it hurt a lot?”</p>
<p>The girl answered between giggling. “It hurts... burns... stings...”</p>
<p>Bam! Smack!</p>
<p>“When did it first occur to you to ask for an encore?”</p>
<p>“Ah- Today.”</p>
<p>BAM!!</p>
<p>“AH! GODS! Four years ago in the baths!” <em>Fuck!</em></p>
<p>“Good girl. Did you think about it often since?”</p>
<p>“No!- AH! Just a little-“ SMACK! BAM! SMACK! “AH!- AH!- AH!!- OFTEN! FOR MONTHS!” <em>No, no, no... </em></p>
<p>“And you never tried this sort of thing with anyone else?”</p>
<p>“No.” BAM! “That’s not fair! That doesn’t count!” SMACK! SMACK! “HE HAD NO IDEA -AH- WHAT HE WAS DOING! It was just bad.” <em>Please.</em></p>
<p>Tissaia gave her a small break, running the brush up and down over the abused skin. Yennefer whimpered and hung her head down, hiding into the safety of her hair. Her butt was twitching in response to the strange caress. “So you have waited for this for four years then?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” said a small voice, finally truthful.</p>
<p>“Then we better make it worth the wait, piglet.”</p>
<p>And she did. She unleashed all hell upon the lovely buttocks in front of her, making it shine in beautiful colours, while Yennefer twitched and gasped and screamed; again and again and again. She could feel her arm getting tired, but she pulled through for just a few more hits, just to make it perfect.</p>
<p>Smack! Smack! Bam! Bam! SMACK!</p>
<p>And then she was done. Two sets of heavy breaths filled the room. There was a sound of wood on wood as Tissaia put the hairbrush on a small table next to them. The picture in front of her was much like a sunset. She ran her fingertips over the skin. There was a sharp intake of breath from the trembling girl.</p>
<p>“Yennefer?”</p>
<p>She pushed herself up a bit and looked over her shoulder, face completely red from how she hung down. Her eyes were shiny, but she was smiling.</p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s all right.” She stroked her back. “Come, lie over here.”</p>
<p>Tissaia had her lay down on her stomach on the sofa, sat next to her and massaged the buttocks to break the bruising a little.</p>
<p>Despite her resolve, Yennefer cried a bit. Tissaia didn’t seem to mind. She put her clothes back on and stroked her hair as years of repression were washing away.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She whispered.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, piglet.” It was said so softly.</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you.”</p>
<p>The gentle hand kept stroking her hair.</p>
<p>“We’ll see each other again. For now off you go to bed.” She leaned so close her lips were touching Yennefer’s ear and whispered: “You have a long day in the saddle tomorrow.”</p>
<p><em>Shit.</em> She turned her head and found that mischievous glimmer shining in blue eyes, giving a new light to Tissaia’s face. They both knew that she could heal herself in no time, it would be easy. But Yennefer realised what Tissaia seemed to already know. She’s not going to do that.</p>
<p>They shared a smile and Tissaia helped her stand even though it wasn’t necessary, caressing her arms and back. They bid each other goodnight and Yennefer left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, leave a comment. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gift of freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yennefer goes a little wild. Tissaia has a solution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her muscles felt sore as she stretched on the cold floor, woken up by the light of dawn hitting her face. She sat up and looked around the room. Some of her guests were still there, all of them in the same state of undress as herself.</p><p>She stood up and clapped her hands twice, waking everybody up.</p><p>“Out.” <em>No time to waste.</em></p><p>Half asleep and hungover people were searching for their clothes as she urged them though the door.</p><p>Once alone, she drew herself a bath. Today was the day; her return to Thanedd. After years of riding the roads, seeing the world and learning the trade hands on, it was time to gain her title. Nervousness was creeping through her chest.</p><p>
  <em>No! I am not a scared girl anymore. I will never be her again. I’ve been to places and done stuff and soon I will be Mistress of Magic.</em>
</p><p>But still her mind was occupied with one little problem. <em>How the fuck do I face her? How do I even talk to someone who spanked my bare arse goodbye with a hairbrush because I asked her for it? Gods!</em></p><hr/><p>Seeing Tissaia at the examinations wasn’t as odd as she worried it would be. But that was probably because they didn’t talk besides the rectoress telling her what spells to perform and describing her tasks. It was all very professional and she was grateful for it; she half expected Tissaia to call her piglet.</p><p>Yen knew she would not get off that easily, though, because that same day there was a banquet; a grand event to celebrate the new crop of Mistresses of Magic. And she just passed her exam, so she had to be there.</p><p>She dressed in her signature colours, a stunning, full-length, black and white dress. Her curly, raven hair fell past her shoulders, releasing a fragrance of lilac and gooseberry every time she moved. And of course she wore her diamond star amulet on a choker. <em>Confidence, Yennefer. It’s all about confidence. Just get in and be amazing. Easy. </em>And with that mindset she walked into the grand hall.</p><p>She was there for less than five minutes, when</p><p>“Ahahaha.”</p><p><em>Oh, gods. Why? </em>She would recognize that laughter anywhere. She turned around and tried to escape into the nearest crowd.</p><p>“Yennefer, darling!”</p><p><em>Shit. </em>She turned around. “Hello, Sabrina.” Mwah, mwah. They exchanged air kisses.</p><p>“It has been ages.”</p><p>“Has it been? Truly, it feels much like yesterday.”</p><p>“Oh, truly. You took your time with your Mastery. I passed my examinations two years ago.”</p><p>“Congratulations, how wonderful for you. What a great culmination to what must have been a riveting apprenticeship.”</p><p>Sabrina’s corners were twitching from the effort to keep smiling. “It was indeed, although surely not as riveting as your adventures. Did I hear right you were on a quest to find a unicorn? Darling, they are extinct, a mistress should know that.”</p><p><em>A stuffed unicorn! And I still don’t fucking have it. </em>“Thank you for informing me, sweet Sabrina. What would I do without you?”</p><p>“You’re welcome!” She looked around them. “So I see you couldn’t get a partner.”</p><p>“Let’s just say that plus one is not the right number for me.”</p><p>“Too demanding?”</p><p>“Too constricting, more like.”</p><p>“Ahahaha.”</p><p>Yennefer was suppressing the urge to vomit when suddenly the members of the chapter entered the grand room. Everyone started drooling over Francesca Findabair, but she didn’t even notice her. The rectoress wore a red dress with exposed neck; hair tied back in an elaborate chignon. <em>That poise.</em> All five of them were soon enveloped by a small crowd and involved in a plethora of polite conversations.</p><p>“Excuse me.” Yennefer glided away, before Sabrina could say another word.</p><p>
  <em>It will be fine. She might not even notice me.</em>
</p><p>A while later she was paying full attention to the shrimp plate when a familiar voice behind her said: “I suppose congratulations are in order.”</p><p>She bit her lip to suppress the sudden urge to smile, straightened her back and turned around with a serious face. “Well, I’m waiting.”</p><p>“Congratulations to your mastery, Yennefer.”</p><p>“Thank you, arch-mistress.”</p><p>Tissaia smiled at her. Not the fake, political smile that was plastered on her face for the night, but a real one. “It’s been too long. Come, walk me to the terrace. I could use a minute’s break from the crowd.”</p><p>One smile. It took exactly one smile and Yennefer was following her without a protest. This was Tissaia, after all.</p><p>Once they were outside, Tissaia started talking. “So tell me, how are you faring? You never write, you don’t visit and the stories that I heard... You’ve developed quite the reputation.”</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders and leaned her elbows against the stone balustrade. “You know how people are. What do I care what kind of stories they spread? I’d be surprised if even half of them were true.”</p><p>Tissaia leaned next to her. “An orgy in a temple? Is that one of those stories without merit?”</p><p>Yen eyed her with a grin, not the blushing girl anymore. “Which one are you referring to? That time in the Temple of Huldra wasn’t even my doing, I just happened to be there.”</p><p>Tissaia scoffed.</p><p>“What? It was a very spontaneous event. So I’m sorry if you were disappointed by not receiving an invitation.”</p><p>That earned her a raised eyebrow.</p><p><em>Gods, I did not just say that. </em>“And anyway, now that I have my title I shall open a private practice back home in Vengerberg, so any publicity is good publicity.”</p><p>“A private practice? With your skills and talent, don’t you think that’s a pity?”</p><p><em>Oh, here we go. I knew it! </em>“No, I don’t. What do you suggest? That I lock myself back here, wiping snot from crying girls while trying to teach them magic? Or spend years in a dark room, sweating over a cauldron, trying to complete some gods forsaken research? No, thank you. Now I know what freedom is and I do not plan giving it up.”</p><p>“I’m sure you know what’s best for you.”</p><p>
  <em>Gods, why did I even miss her?</em>
</p><p>Tissaia faced her and continued. “You know, I feel responsible for your erratic behaviour; at least in part. After all, ten years is a long time; which brings me to your gift.”</p><p>“A gift?” She tried to hide any excitement as best as she could, but she loved gifts. And she really didn’t expect one.</p><p>“Well, it is not every day you become Mistress of Magic.” Tissaia’s corners curled up. She opened her palm and performed a summoning spell.</p><p>Yennefer froze; excitement turned to shock and disbelief.</p><p>A flogger. Not just any random piece, but probably the fanciest flogger on the entire Continent; completely white with intricately carved wooden handle and falls fashioned out of real unicorn hair.</p><p>Tissaia made a step closer, the strands reflecting the moonlight. Yen’s breath hitched as she was ensnared by chilling blue eyes.</p><p>“You don’t have to say a word. After this event I will come into your room, strip you naked and whip your bottom so hard you’ll be screaming. I won’t ask you any questions. I won’t tease you, although I recall you had a thing for it- don’t argue! Save your lies. I shall give you a break from that. The only thing that I need to hear from you tonight is your safe word, which I trust you to use if you need me to stop. Maybe I’m being presumptuous here, so if you don’t want this, keep your door locked and I will know.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me.</em>
</p><p>Tissaia ran one finger along her jaw. “You don’t have to say a word, Piglet.”</p><p>The flogger disappeared into thin air. She still couldn’t speak.</p><p>“Now, if you’ll excuse me I shall return to the banquet. I will see you later, Yennefer.”</p><p>Tissaia turned and left her standing under the stars.</p><p><em>And that’s why I missed her. Oh my fucking gods! </em>She started to realize just how much Tissaia must have held back all those years ago. During that whole speech there was a demon staring back at her.</p><p>And she will see that demon again tonight.</p><p>Yennefer’s pride began to protest; there is no way she will leave the door unlocked. She is not that girl anymore. She will not be stripped and whipped and humiliated ever again.</p><p>
  <em>But by the gods, that flogger... that is something else. Unicorn hair. What would it even feel like?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Tissaia was still in her red dress when she made her way to Yennefer’s bedroom, shielded from prying eyes by a charm. She needn’t be associated with <em>that </em>kind of rumours. She paused with her hand on the handle. <em>What if- No, it will open. It will.</em></p><p>She pulled at her sleeves to make them sit in perfect symmetry on her arms, took the handle and pushed. The door didn’t protest.</p><p>Yennefer was waiting for her in a simple nightgown, sat on a ledge of the wide-open window. Tissaia lifted the illusion hiding her and locked the door.</p><p>“Good evening, piglet.”</p><p>She kept staring outside into the courtyard, saying nothing.</p><p>“Do you remember your safe word; the word that makes me stop?”</p><p>Yennefer turned her head to the rectoress. “Skylark.”</p><p>“Good.” She summoned the flogger once more. Yennefer couldn’t resist its pull. She stood up and walked to her, reaching out.</p><p>“May I touch it?”</p><p>Tissaia let the girl run her hand over the falls. “It will feel similar to horse’s hair but with some added sensations. It leaves the sting but allows for much deeper thud, depending on how it’s wielded and also... Never mind, it’s hard to describe. You’ll see for yourself.”</p><p>-<em>I don’t know what flogging by horse hair feels like. You never used that on me.</em></p><p>
  <em>-Was there no one else? You don’t have to answer, I’m just curious.</em>
</p><p>Yen didn’t look up from the flogger.</p><p>
  <em>-I would die before I would let anybody touch me the way I’m letting you.</em>
</p><p>Tissaia made a promise, so she didn’t question those words, she didn’t question the open window, didn’t say a word about her obvious nudity under the slightly transparent nightgown. She’ll give her a break; a night when she can just be herself, without the burden of thought provoking questions. Yennefer’s words hit her deep, though. She needed to take control.</p><p>“Stand there and face the bed,” she gestured.</p><p>Yennefer recognized that tone and even after a decade it filled her with adrenaline and anticipation. She could hear high heels clapping on the floor behind her.</p><p>“Hands up, piglet.”</p><p>Her nightie was pulled up and over her head, her skin responded to the chill of night air. She still had her choker with the diamond star amulet. And nothing else.</p><p>“Get on the bed, on your knees and elbows.”</p><p><em>Oh, fuck. </em>That feeling of exposure, the complete nudity, this very specific position; she started to tense up and tried to remind herself that this is Tissaia.</p><p>“Press your palms into the mattress. Yes, just like that.”</p><p>The falls trickled over her skin in a caress.</p><p>“Don’t think too hard, just enjoy your gift. Let yourself have this.”</p><p>Tears pricked at her eyes as she relaxed a bit. She could feel Tissaia entering her mind; didn’t stop her.</p><p>The caressing went on for a bit and then-</p><p>Smack! “AH!”</p><p>She didn’t hold back her voice. This was not what she expected at all. One hundred minute stings, she could feel each one of them. But also the larger combined sting, both at the same time.</p><p>Swish! “OH!” Swish! “AH!”</p><p>Thud! “OH-“ Heavy, inexplicably deep-reaching feeling of heat and pain.</p><p>Swish! Swish! Thud! Thud! Smack!</p><p>Tissaia was finding a rhythm, each hit loudly rewarded.</p><p>Suddenly there was an angry voice coming through the window from one of the other rooms. The voice carried across the courtyard.</p><p>“OI! I’M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!”</p><p>She didn’t care. There was a flogging to be done.</p><p>Smack! Thud! Smack!</p><p>“AAH!- OH- ARGH!-“ Neither cared Yennefer, the vibration and heat and sting driving her high.</p><p>“SHUT UP!!”</p><p>“NO, YOU SHUT UP, I’M TRYING TO LISTEN.”</p><p>“WILL ALL OF YOU JUST PLEASE BE QUIET?”</p><p>“AH! OUCH! OH! AH!”</p><p>Every sting made her scream especially loud, every thud made her rock forward and back with her tits brushing the mattress.</p><p>“WHAT’S TO LISTEN TO? SOME WHORES LIKE IT ROUGH. WHAT’S NEW?”</p><p>“OH! OH! OH! ARGH! FUCK!”</p><p>-<em>What did I teach you about swearing?</em></p><p>“AAAH!!!!!”</p><p>“YOU CALL THIS ROUGH? SOMEONE IS KILLING HER.”</p><p>“AAAH! GODS!”</p><p>“WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?”</p><p>-<em>Don’t say any words, piglet.</em></p><p>“SOMEONE GET THE RECTORESS, THIS IS WAY OVER THE LINE!”</p><p>Smack! Swish! Smack! Thud!</p><p>The heat, the pain, the sting, the voices. She started to shake uncontrollably.</p><p>-<em>Are you doing alright up there?</em></p><p><em>-Just don’t fucking stop! </em>“AAH!”</p><p>Spank! Swish! Thud!</p><p>The sounds coming from Yennefer’s mouth became less and less human. She was screaming and growling and got louder with every comment from their invisible audience.</p><p>It was time to end this.</p><p>-<em>Think of a number for me. Say between five and twenty.</em></p><p><em>-Seven? </em>Even her mind sounded hoarse.</p><p>“AH! AH! OH! OW! ARGH! ARGH! AAH!”</p><p>And it was done. She put the flogger on the nightstand.</p><p>The ensuing quiet was interrupted by voices from outside:</p><p>“FINALLY!”</p><p>“SHUT UP!”</p><p>“SHUT IT ALREADY, I’M SLEEPING.”</p><p>“YOU AIN’T SLEEPING. YOU TALKING!”</p><p>-<em>Yen? </em>She didn’t move, just kept trembling. Her head was hidden between her upper arms.</p><p>She sat close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Yen?” she whispered.</p><p>“I ALWAYS SAID THAT ALL SORCERESSES ARE PERVERTED AS FUCK. THERE YOU HAVE IT!”</p><p>Yennefer suddenly burst out laughing, raising her head from between her hands and looking at Tissaia. She bit her lip trying to keep it in, but it was no use. Soon, they were laughing and shaking and Tissaia weaved a hand into Yen’s hair, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>-<em>I can’t believe we did this.</em></p><p>Tissaia waved a hand and shut the window.</p><p>“Oh my gods.” Yen was still giggling.</p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Here, have some water.”</p><p>She didn’t even realize how thirsty she was.</p><p>Tissaia loved to see Yennefer like this; utterly herself and carefree. She got an idea. “Get up, let me show you something.” She supported her sides just in case she lost balance and led her to the middle of the room. They stood facing each other, Yen’s back toward the window.</p><p>With another wave she spoke in Elder. Then she took both Yennefer’s hands in her own.</p><p>“Look,” she said, beaming at her.</p><p>She turned her head to find the window transformed into a mirror.</p><p><em>Holy shit.</em> Her bottom was shining red in contrast to the unmarred sweaty skin of her back. It was coated in blood!</p><p>They were both gazing at the reflection as Tissaia spoke. “There’s a million tiny, invisible cuts, each barely large enough to bleed just one drop. They’ll heal by tomorrow. I just thought you’d like to see before I wash it.”</p><p>Yen squeezed the hands holding her own as she stared at their reflection. Tissaia’s clothed form was a contrast to her complete nudity, only raven curls partially covering her back.</p><p>“Thank you Tissaia,” she whispered.</p><p>“Anytime, piglet.”</p><p>Yennefer met her eyes in the mirror. How she loved to see Tissaia like this, incredibly soft and gentle, but with that glint promising menace.</p><p>With a smile the brunette tugged at her hands. “Come, lie down. You need to rest.”</p><p>She crawled back on the bed on her stomach. Tissaia soaked a piece of cloth in the basin and gently ran it over her skin, washing away the blood; and then proceeded to wash the sweat from her legs and back.</p><p>Yennefer melted into the mattress.</p><p>Afterwards Tissaia covered her with a blanket and played with her hair.</p><p>“When are you leaving?”</p><p>“Sometime tomorrow, I don’t know,” said a drowsy voice.</p><p>“Meet me for a late breakfast in my chambers, will you?”</p><p>“Alright.” Her eyes were falling.</p><hr/><p>“Outrageous! I couldn’t sleep a wink last night.”</p><p>“Truly, have people no shame?”</p><p>“Whoever she was, she didn’t sound ashamed, Artaud. Speaking of which, who do you think she was?”</p><p>Yennefer wandered closer to the huddle of gossiping mages she ran into in the hallway. Leaning her head between them she said: “I heard that the new partner of Sabrina Glevissig is quite a beast.”</p><p>“Oh, I knew it! Have you seen that dress? That speaks for itself.”</p><p>She waltzed away and headed to the rectoress’ chambers with a spring in her step. The door opened right after a knock.</p><p>“Good morning, come in.”</p><p>“Morning.” <em>Of course she looks so put together even after last night. </em> “You’re missing all the fun, Tissaia. The rumour mill of Aretuza halls is wild.”</p><p>The rectoress closed behind her.</p><p>“They have no real reason to suspect either of us. Follow me. I thought it would be nice to eat outside.” She gestured to a glass door.</p><p>“You have a balcony? I didn’t know that.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, you’ve been here before.”</p><p>“I wasn’t here to admire your fancy chambers or your perfectly organized private library. Wow, what a view. I had no idea being a rectoress comes with such a perk.”</p><p>“It’s not bad.” She coolly commented the stunning view of the lower terraces of Aretuza, the coastline and the sea.</p><p>They sat down to a table containing just about everything a person could eat for breakfast. There was a fluffy pillow on Yennefer’s chair.</p><p>Tissaia started to spread butter on a piece of bread. “There are places around the Continent, several of them in Novigrad for example, where we could have an audience.”</p><p>Yennefer choked on a sip of tea.</p><p>“We’d wear masks of course, but there would be a crowd of people, real people, watching what we do. We really don’t have to go anytime soon, or ever. I just wasn’t sure if you are aware of this option. And with your tendencies, I thought you might like it. Consider this something for you to mull over when you’re off to Vengerberg.”</p><p>“Tissaia, I-“</p><p>But the woman clearly needed to get something off her chest.</p><p>“You’re not going to give me that <em>we cannot do this again </em>speech, are you? Save that nonsense for your lovers. They might believe that you like being in control.”</p><p>“I do like being in control.”</p><p>“And you love giving it up to me.” Yen looked down on her hands. “That is nothing wrong or shameful. And the woman I saw in the mirror yesterday knew that.”</p><p>She looked back up defiantly. “Before you so charmingly interrupted me, I wanted to tell you that I was aware. But I never thought you’d go someplace like that. And I’m not sure I’m ready. So I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, good.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Following moments were filled by screaming of gulls.</p><p>“Do you do this with someone else?” Yennefer asked.</p><p>“No. Would it be a problem for you if I was?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” She thought about Tissaia stroking her hair as she cried on a sofa just a few feet away. “Yes.”</p><p>“Then I shan’t. Don’t worry, piglet.”</p><p>Tissaia looked at her in a way that left no room for doubts.</p><p>“Now, what’s all the stuff I heard about a unicorn hunt?”</p><p>Yennefer didn’t know whether to roll her eyes or laugh. She’s not going to live this down.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was a bit of a hiccup while posting, but should be ok now. Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rectoress and the unicorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yen is dipping her toes into the lifestyle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here goes nothing. Following chapter contains mild unicorn play, read at your own risk. I’m saying mild because after researching pony play and seeing what’s out there... this is mild. Ok, enjoy. I’m going to dig myself a hole now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Yennefer of Vengerberg, Mistress of Magic</p>
<p>Mistress Yennefer,</p>
<p>You are hereby invited to the Ball of a Thousand stars, held in Aretuza on the night of the long anticipated meteor shower.</p>
<p>In the name of the Chapter of the Gift and the Art,</p>
<p>Tissaia de Vries, Arch-mistress of Magic, Rectoress of Aretuza</p>
<p>Yennefer read the letter with a curl to her lips. She sat at her table, took a sheet of paper and a quill and started writing.</p><hr/>
<p>She urged her horse to go faster. Tor Lara on the horizon was marking her destination and there was no point in pretending that she was not excited. Not because of the upcoming ball, not because she was looking forward to the day of shopping, not even because she’ll see her friends again, although all these reasons were good enough.</p>
<p>For the last few months she repeatedly caught herself thinking about a certain arch-mistress. During that decade of separation it was easy to find distractions and forget, but now that she was a proper sorceress and part of the society, they’ll be seeing way more of each other.</p>
<p>An insistent smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. <em>I’ve lost my gods damned mind.</em></p>
<p>As she walked the bridge to Thanedd she saw the object of her thoughts marching in the opposite direction. The sharp heels could make holes into the stone. It seemed that the rectoress was walking to her. Just for a second Yennefer thought that Tissaia was so eager to see her, but the fuming woman almost passed her without so much as a glance.</p>
<p>“Madam de Vries!”</p>
<p>Tissaia’s look pierced her skin like a thousand needles, but then the storm subdued. “Yennefer?”</p>
<p>“The one and only.” Mere minutes ago she was thinking about Tissaia bending her over the knee. <em>Keep it together. </em>“If I may ask, what brings you out for a leisurely stroll on this fine afternoon?”</p>
<p>The rectoress swiped a hand over her forehead and then she tugged at her sleeves. “It seems I cannot control the fancies of youth. Five girls are unaccounted for. They ran off to the city during all the commotion about the ball. What are you simpering about? This is serious!”</p>
<p>“Ah, the nostalgia!”</p>
<p>“I do not have time for this. Come on, some of them are not the smartest tools in the shed. We must find them before they set the city on fire.”</p>
<p>“Well, I was planning to spend the day shopping for a dress.”</p>
<p>“That was not a question. Let’s go.” She turned around and marched onwards.</p>
<p>“It is truly great to see you, too, Tissaia. Of course I do not wish to rest after a long journey.”</p>
<p>“Move it!”</p>
<p>They spend the better part of the afternoon running around Gors Velen. In truth, Yen could imagine worse ways to spend her time than watching Tissaia go full Rectoress.</p>
<p>Three girls were easily found in a crowd on the town square, dreamily listening to a troubadour. Fourth girl managed to give herself away by using magic to steal some ale. She must have had some before though, because by the time they got to her she was incoherent and barely standing. The last one Yennefer proclaimed the winner, because she managed to sneak into a brothel. It took hours to find her and when questioned what by the gods was she doing in there, she replied that she was studying human anatomy. The answer was just a tad too smug for Tissaia’s liking. She got the cane.</p>
<p>Yennefer felt sorry for the poor girl as she watched her stumble from the study a sobbing mess. She peeked inside.</p>
<p>Tissaia’s back was facing the door and a hand was running the length of the cane, cleaning it with magic.</p>
<p>“Had fun?”</p>
<p>“Don’t jest. This was necessary. I will not have sorceresses associated with that kind of establishment.”</p>
<p><em>She is really tense, even more than usual. </em>“Speaking of necessities, I still need that dress. Will you keep me company?” She tried.</p>
<p>“You go ahead. I am not in the mood to deal with people,” Tissaia said as she put the cane away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, wow. Maybe I should just drag her down to the baths; rope her into letting me give her a massage. That could help. Unless…</em>
</p>
<p>Tissaia turned to her. “What are you still doing here? Don’t you have a dress to buy?”</p>
<p><em>I won’t leave her all sulky and depressed, just because she had to cane a horny teenager to behave. Not on my watch. </em>She made her decision. With a spell the door was locked and with another the room was soundproofed.</p>
<p>“Rectoress, I’m here for my punishment,” Yennefer said.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Haven’t you heard me? Or is your old age making you hear impaired?”</p>
<p>Cold blue eyes nailed her to the spot.</p>
<p>
  <em>-You are playing a dangerous game.</em>
</p>
<p>-<em>You don’t have to hold back with me. Not that much, anyway. I can take it.</em></p>
<p>The room was silent. Yennefer was trying to see past Tissaia’s stone mask, but no emotion was slipping out. Heels clapped on the floor as the rectoress approached her.</p>
<p>“I won’t go easy on you,” said the icy voice, bringing back memories of her student years.</p>
<p><em>This is for her.</em> “Do your worst, rectoress.”</p>
<p>She gasped in surprise as her head was yanked back by the hair. Lips brushed the shell of her ear. “You are nowhere near ready for my worst, piglet.”</p>
<p>Yennefer believed her.</p>
<p>To her immense relief, Tissaia didn’t take the cane. Just by looking at that steely demeanour, she doubted she could take much before screaming skylark. Instead she turned to her with a wide leather belt in hand.</p>
<p>“Tell me your safe word.”</p>
<p>“Skylark.”</p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. I’ll show you a good girl, you have no idea.</em>
</p>
<p>“Stand in front of the table. ...Skirt up and underclothes down. ...Bend over.”</p>
<p>Entering the position both calmed and excited her. They didn’t even start yet and she already felt giddy. <em>How on the Continent did we waste all that time not doing this?</em></p>
<p>Suddenly her hands were dragged along the wooden surface and tied firmly together behind her back. She knew this spell from her bedchamber, only usually she was the one casting it. Magic was also pressing her front and cheek to her favourite table. She looked at Tissaia, who was waiting for her consent. She nodded.</p>
<p>“You look good like this.”</p>
<p><em>No shit.</em> Tissaia was known to paralyze an insubordinate student about once a week. Of course she would like this.</p>
<p>She watched with curious eyes as Tissaia wrapped a part of the leather around her hand. Then she lifted the belt. Yennefer looked away.</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said as the sting and burn spread over her butt.</p>
<p>Tissaia faltered. <em>Did she just...? Well, I never said she couldn’t. </em>She bit the inside of her cheek against the warmth spreading through her chest.</p>
<p>Crack!</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Crack!</p>
<p>“Ah- Thank you.”</p>
<p>Crack! Smack! Smack!</p>
<p>Each hit was thanked for and Yennefer was getting immersed in deep determination, fuelled by the pain. <em>By all the gods I swear I will thank her for every single one.</em></p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>“Ow! Thank you!” Her hands twitched in their invisible bonds.</p>
<p>Tissaia was focused on her work, putting the right amount of force behind each blow, angling just right, so that the bottom turned evenly from white to just the perfect shade of red. For each thank you she rewarded the girl with another hit.</p>
<p>“Thank you. AH- Thank you!” She started to get giggles.</p>
<p>“Oh, does this not hurt? Let me remedy that.”</p>
<p> “AAH! T-Thank you!” She giggled even more.</p>
<p>“What is so funny?”</p>
<p>“AH! Thankyou! OW! THANKYOU- THANKYOU- THANKYOU!!”</p>
<p>After a while she found she couldn’t speak. Her mouth was either shrieking or giggling. Her butt stung and burned and she twitched against the wood of the desk.</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>
  <em>-Thank you!</em>
</p>
<p>“Cat got your tongue?” SMACK!</p>
<p><em>-Thank you! </em>The sound of the belt was only feeding her laughter. She was grateful for the force pressing her to the table, for her knees were weak. She dared to look at Tissaia and she melted. <em>What a fucking goddess!</em></p>
<p>The room was filled with cracking of the belt and giggles.</p>
<p>CRACK!</p>
<p>-<em>Thank you!</em></p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>
  <em>-Thankyou!</em>
</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>
  <em>-...thannkyou</em>
</p>
<p>“Piglet?”</p>
<p>
  <em>-...</em>
</p>
<p>The magical bonds dissipated and she was slipping to the floor. She found herself in Tissaia’s lap, strong arms holding her. “Yennefer?” A hand pressed to her cheek. “Yennefer, it is time to come back now. Come back to me.”</p>
<p>Yen wanted to speak, but her mouth was giggling uncontrollably. When she tried talking it wasn’t coherent. Her butt hurt, but she didn’t care.</p>
<p>-<em>I’m sorry, Tissaia. You could have kept going, I wouldn’t mind.</em></p>
<p>“None of that. Do not be sorry. You were so good for me, so good.” One hand kept stroking her shoulder. The girl curled closer to Tissaia’s chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>-It felt good. It felt amazing. I can’t even... Like I was there but I wasn’t...</em>
</p>
<p>“I know, piglet.” The giggles started to die down and were replaced by loud breathing. “There, that’s right.” The caressing continued. “Try speaking for me.”</p>
<p>“T-Tiss...”</p>
<p>“It’s all right, it will come back. Don’t be frightened. Shhh.” She stroked her hair.</p>
<p>“Ngh.” Yen stopped trying to speak and instead she stared at Tissaia, who was completely calm and in control; almost relaxed. <em>Fuck me, this was so worth it. Way better than a massage.</em></p>
<p>Tissaia caught her thoughts. “What massage?”</p>
<p>
  <em>-The one I was going to give you to help you unwind. Before I figured there’s a better way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Sweet girl.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-It was my pleasure.</em>
</p>
<p>Yen was happily drowning in blue eyes that she knew so well. It seemed that Tissaia couldn’t get enough of her either, fingers tangled in dark curls, eyes drinking her in.</p>
<p>“Try to speak again, darling.”</p>
<p>“Tissaia.” How she adored that name on her tongue.</p>
<p>“Good. That was good. Do you want to stand up now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>The rectoress reached under her skirt and pulled her underwear back up, so she wouldn’t trip.</p>
<p>Once standing, she couldn’t stay still. She was just buzzing with energy.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine, piglet?”</p>
<p>Yen skipped around the room, flying high. “You should see yourself. You are practically glowing, Tissaia. If I didn’t know any better I would have thought that you just whipped someone senseless with a belt.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous, certainly not senseless.”</p>
<p>“This was so much fun. I want to do this all the time! What else do you have? We have to try everything!!!” She ran straight to Tissaia, taking her hands. “Show me your toys, pretty please?”</p>
<p>Tissaia’s cheeks hurt from smiling, but it was impossible not to. Post-spanking Yennefer was always adorable, but this? Perfect. “All in good time, piglet. Come now, don’t pout. I’ll buy you a dress.”</p>
<p>Yen gave a surprised gasp. “So you will come with me?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I am not leaving you alone like this. You need supervision. And possibly a gag.”</p>
<p>Violet eyes looked at her full of wonder. “Is that something you would like? To gag me?”</p>
<p>Tissaia was torn between enjoying the girls screams, shrills and occasional giggles and the idea that the smart mouth will be silenced. “Maybe. Now enough about that. Come on, be a good little piglet and try walking calmly.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p>
<p>Tissaia just shook her head.</p>
<p>They finished shopping in time for the ball. In the grand hall the arch-mistress was swept by social obligations. Yen was happy to speak with her friends and even happier that she managed to casually steal a dance with Sabrina’s partner. Luckily for her, everyone associated her glowing happiness with her already very famous and successful practice in Vengerberg. After all, even the king of Aedirn was amongst her customers.</p>
<p>At the end of the wonderful evening Tissaia found her and whispered to her ear to come to her chambers the next day, saying she has a surprise for her. Yen prayed to all the gods that she wasn’t visibly blushing.</p>
<p>Later that night Tissaia was lying in her bed. She took the tome on the nightstand and opened it where she left off. Before she started reading, her fingertips ran over the letter that served her as a bookmark.</p>
<p>To Tissaia de Vries, Arch-mistress of Magic, Rectoress of Aretuza</p>
<p>Arch-mistress Tissaia,</p>
<p>If you miss me, you could have just said so.</p>
<p>In the name of Yennefer of Vengerberg,</p>
<p>Yennefer of Vengerberg, Mistress of Magic</p><hr/>
<p>The following day Yennefer entered Tissaia’s room and gawked. Whatever she was expecting, this was not it. Tissaia welcomed her in trousers and boots that laced up to her knees, a white shirt and a leather vest. When she was about to ask the obvious question, the rectoress nodded her chin to a table. There were three things lying on display: a unicorn horn, a unicorn hair flogger and a riding crop.</p>
<p><em>Wow, fun, </em>was her first thought. The flogger looked strange, though. The handle was short, very smooth and shaped like a tear. Tissaia watched her come closer and slowly process it. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, just no.”</p>
<p>“Just hear me out.”</p>
<p>“No! You’re not putting that up my arse!”</p>
<p><em>Oh, go ahead. Pretend that you are a virgin back there, darling. </em>“You are being a very bad unicorn here.” She teased.</p>
<p><em>Is she messing with me? </em>“What possessed you to think I’d do this?”</p>
<p>Tissaia was suddenly very grateful for her earlier judgement that Yen wasn’t prepared to be introduced to the halter. Or the saddle, but she wouldn’t use that on a unicorn anyway. “You were searching for that stuffed unicorn for years. When you told me yesterday in Gors Velen that you finally acquired it you were so pleased. I thought you might want to celebrate.”</p>
<p>“Of course I’m happy about Sparkles, but normal people celebrate by drinking a bottle of wine.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure normal people do. It doesn’t have to be anything extreme, just a simple scene.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’m listening. But I’m not agreeing, yet.” She crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Tissaia stepped closer, her voice turned meltingly sweet and seductive. “A unicorn was caught by a huntress who was set to do the impossible; she tried to tame the wild beast.” Her fingers brushed the riding crop.</p>
<p><em>-That sounds mildly intriguing. </em>She projected, not letting on her growing excitement.</p>
<p>Tissaia continued. “And once you are all good and docile, I could brush your mane and feed you apples.” As she spoke, she reached into a drawer and pulled out very familiar hairbrush.</p>
<p>Yennefer was considering the situation, tempted by the incentive.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Why should I wear a tail?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-It will look good on you.</em>
</p>
<p><em>-Anything looks good on me. What else? </em>Violet eyes flashed defiantly.</p>
<p>Tissaia invaded her personal space. “Unicorns are proud, beautiful and they love their freedom. It will please me greatly to see you like that; with the horn <em>and</em> with the tail. And even more so, when I show you just how good it can feel to be tamed.”</p>
<p>Yennefer’s eyes watched Tissaia smirk as she realized that she’s got her.</p>
<p>“Fine, whatever, I’ll try. Put that thing up my butt. Gods!” <em>Keep it cool, Yennefer.</em></p>
<p>Tissaia was about to say that Yennefer should put on the costume herself but she changed her mind. If the girl is so eager for her to do it, who is she to deny her?</p>
<p>“Safe word?”</p>
<p>“Skylark.”</p>
<p>“Take off your clothes.”</p>
<p><em>How the fuck am I letting her do this? </em>Yen thought as she peeled the layers down. Tissaia was watching her with that mischievous glint.</p>
<p>Once naked, she was beckoned to the table and bend over, legs slightly parted. In her mind she heard an echo of a memory. <em>All sorceresses are perverted as fuck. Well, right now I’m not in a position to argue with that.</em></p>
<p>First the rectoress magically attached the horn to her forehead. Yen’s love of unicorns got the better of her. She found herself rather liking it. Then there was the <em>other</em> part.</p>
<p>In the past Tissaia healed her, washed her and took care of her. That did not ease her embarrassment now. She tried to mask it with indifference, but of course the rectoress could see right through it.</p>
<p>There was a hand on the small of her back, making her tilt outwards. A spell seeped through her tailbone down below, cleaning her insides. <em>Alright, I guess this is really happening.</em> A shiver went through her as one finger started to spread some cold cream over her opening. The questing finger pressed inwards, but found a lot of resistance.</p>
<p>-<em>I need you to stop clenching. Can you do that for me, piglet?</em></p>
<p><em>-You are having a blast right now, aren’t you? </em>She heard a chuckle.</p>
<p>The finger started to run circles, massaging the muscle guarding the entrance. Yennefer felt the now familiar deep burning of humiliation flushing her face. <em>This is Tissaia. Just Tissaia.</em> Her usual mantra was no help.</p>
<p>Once the muscle relaxed, Tissaia aligned the tip of the plug and started to apply steady pressure, slowly pushing it in. Yen hid her face and barely stifled a whimper.</p>
<p>-<em>Do you need me to stop?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-No.</em>
</p>
<p>She pressed on, stretching the opening until it swallowed the plug all the way to the anchor.</p>
<p>-<em>Does it feel alright? Not too big or dry?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-It’s good.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-It looks good.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Gods. You weirdo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Said the girl dressed as a unicorn.</em>
</p>
<p>Tissaia chuckled again and ran her fingers through the tail, making Yennefer gasp. “Now be a good pet and get on all four,” she said while taking up the riding crop.</p>
<p>Yen’s bottom still carried remnants of yesterday’s belting, but Tissaia knew what she was doing.</p>
<p>The girl was on her hands and knees on the floor and was eyeing the crop. The tail tickled the back of her legs.</p>
<p>The huntress had her walk around the room, directing her by pressing the length of the whip to her thighs. Every time she was too slow to follow a command, she got a hit to her hindquarters. It felt very different from anything they did together before. Without even realizing it she started to imitate trotting.</p>
<p>Tissaia demanded absolute control. Something about it woke up Yennefer’s pride and when Tissaia petted her nose below the horn as if she was a horse, she tilted her head back and bit her fingers. The huntress then stood behind her and whipped her into submission. She shed a few silent tears.</p>
<p>Afterwards Tissaia took an apple wedge and offered it to her on an open palm. She knew she did a good job when the girl took it with her lips without as much as a look of protest.</p>
<p>Yennefer let herself be fed and petted and even drank water from a bucket. When Tissaia sat in a chair and beckoned her closer, she came and put her head in her lap like she saw in paintings of unicorns and virgins. Tissaia brushing her mane with her hairbrush was cathartic. Yen nuzzled her nose into the warm thighs, rubbed her cheek against the leather of the trousers.</p>
<p>Tissaia kept telling her things like “There’s a good unicorn,” and “Good girl.”</p>
<p>She started to come back to herself when she realized that her knees are aching.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Tissaia?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Yes, dear?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-I think I want to come back now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Of course.</em>
</p>
<p>The horn was slowly detached and the tail was eased out with a gasp. Tissaia helped her stand and wrapped her in a thick blanket.</p>
<p>Yen felt very vulnerable and the rectoress could tell, so she brought her to her bedroom and they lay together, wrapped closely in each other.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Tissaia asked, stroking her hair.</p>
<p>“It’s just... How the fuck do I get more fulfilment out of being freaking whipped than from any of my relationships? It doesn’t make any sense.”</p>
<p>“My dear, the fact that you just used plural might be your first hint.”</p>
<p>Normally Yennefer would argue her to death, but not now. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>“Come again?”</p>
<p>“I said you’re right. You don’t have to be so smug about it. I just... I don’t know. I guess it’s time to try the dreaded monogamy or something.”</p>
<p>“The fact that you are thinking about it might be a good indicator that it is time. Honestly speaking I am quite surprised. Some sorceresses take centuries to even try. Instead they tangle themselves in a web of flings with unavailable people with little prospect of a good shared future, chasing pleasure or power. And then they cry over their own misery.”</p>
<p>“Those few relationships I had were a mess. I don’t want that anymore, I want to do it right.”</p>
<p>“Of course you do, piglet. You were always smart.”</p>
<p>“Even that time when I opened a portal near Tor Lara?”</p>
<p>“No, that might just be the most stupid thing you’ve ever done to this day. You could have died.”</p>
<p>“How was I supposed to know?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what was more infuriating. The fact that you were too lazy to walk those few steps back to your room or the fact that you managed to open a portal years before it was taught to you. All those years if you just applied yourself right-”</p>
<p>“Shut your rectoress and give me back Tissaia.” A hand swatted at her butt. “Ow.”</p>
<p>They lay in silence for a while.</p>
<p>“Thanks for... you know.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“It was certainly an <em>interesting</em> celebration.”</p>
<p>“If you ever want to be a unicorn again, just say so. It’s all right. I think I even have hooves somewhere, so your knees won’t hurt.”</p>
<p><em>Of course she does. </em>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>Tissaia dealt with most of her affairs in the morning and she deferred all the remaining work to Rita, so she could spend the day with Yennefer, undisturbed. Mostly they were just lying in silence or talking about this and that. At one point Tissaia took a book and started reading with the girl’s head in her lap. Yen noticed the bookmark. She didn’t mention that she keeps the dreadfully formal invitation from Tissaia in a drawer with her stockings.</p>
<p>They rested like that when Yennefer realized something.</p>
<p>“Tissaia?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I only told you about Sparkles yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Was there a question?”</p>
<p>“How did you get a freaking unicorn horn at such a short notice? And the tail? Neither is an easy thing to come by, let alone in a day.”</p>
<p>Tissaia didn’t answer. Instead she fully focused on the book she was reading.</p>
<p>Yen thought about the silence that was her answer. “You are so fucking queer, Tissaia. What else do you have just lying around?”</p>
<p>“Keep being a good girl and you might find out. For now you may take a look at my library.”</p>
<p>She climbed off the bed and looked at nearby bookshelves. Completely astounded she grabbed <em>The Art of Bondage</em> just to see if it was real and not an illusion. <em>What the fuck?</em> There was more. The longer she searched through the titles, the more interesting stuff popped up. <em>The Pleasures of Pain. From Hand to a Whip. Master and slave. Nervous System is a Fiddle.</em> And many, many more. Her head was spinning.</p>
<p>“It is illustrated.” Tissaia said to her, not raising eyes from her own book.</p>
<p>Yen opened the tome in her hands and saw that it indeed was full of very detailed pictures. <em>Holy shit.</em></p>
<p>“I can lend it to you. Or any of the others, if you are interested.”</p>
<p>It was all too much, she needed to sit down. She stumbled back into the bed, pressed her back into the pillows and leafed through the book. <em>How do I not know any of this? And after so many orgies.</em> When she wanted to bind someone, she just used a spell. It’s easier, why bother with rope? That used to be her attitude. <em>Now, however...</em></p>
<p>Tissaia took the book from her, turned the pages and gave it back. There was a whole section about all the different materials and items that can be used for binding a person, with information on what possible dangers to watch out for and how is it different from other options. The scientific approach of the text calmed her down somewhat. Tissaia took her hand and laced their fingers, still fully immersed in whatever she was reading. “At your own pace, my dear.”</p>
<p>Yen squeezed her hand and read on.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’ve made it this far: Congratulations! Thank you for reading, leave a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yen is getting more comfortable. Some fluff and feels. And finally some drama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tissaia de Vries found herself pacing back and forth in her study. The package should arrive any day now. She’s not nervous. The rectoress does not get nervous; there is no time for such nonsense. She has a book to write and a meeting to attend. Not to mention a school to run.</p><p>If it just arrived already, so she could check that it looks precisely how she ordered.</p><p><em>It might be too soon for this</em>. <em>She might not even want it at all. </em>Rearranging the papers on the desk she recalled their first rope bondage.</p>
<hr/><p>“SKYLARK!”</p><p>Tissaia immediately dropped everything on the floor. While magically undoing the intricate bonds she pressed a hand to Yennefer’s cheek. “Look at me, breathe.”</p><p>Yen tried to take a deep breath to stop the shallow, frantic rise of her chest. The rope undone she curled on the bed and wrapped her hands around her torso, scratching herself all over. “Not this,” she whimpered.</p><p>“It’s all right. No more rope. Not ever, I promise.” She watched the girl’s nails hopelessly raking over skin.</p><p>“No, no. That’s not it. The way you tied me up felt...“ There was a pause. “Nice,” she started to calm down as fingers gently stroked her hair. “It was the feather.”</p><p>Tissaia’s eyebrows arched.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” The girl peered up at her.</p><p>“For what? Stopping me when you needed to? Of course not, never. This is just not what I imagined our first stop would be.” <em>Severe belting and she’s begging me for more, but a touch of a feather... </em> </p><p>That day she tied her in a sitting position, one they chose together from the book. For Yennefer it was painful, but in all the good ways. Watching Tissaia so completely focused while weaving the lengths of rope around her in a complex pattern was truly an artistic experience. She was excited for the tickling, the glimmer in Tissaia’s eyes promising a different kind of torture. But when the feather touched her, too light and gentle, she instinctively wanted to budge but she couldn’t. It sent her panicking.</p><p>“What do you need right now?” Tissaia pried the fingers away, effectively stopping the scratching. “Do you want me to hold you? Or to leave you alone? A blanket?”</p><p>Yen opened her mouth and then promptly shut it, cheeks pinking.</p><p>
  <em>-Come on, let’s hear it. What do you need?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Could you just... I mean... ehm...maybe whip me... with something that makes it better? To get the tickle off?</em>
</p><p>“Look at me.” The girl dragged her eyes to her face. She looked twenty four again. “I’ve got you, piglet.”</p><p>Yen visibly relaxed and Tissaia produced a leather flogger with little knots lining the length of the falls.</p><p>“How about this?”</p><p>A vigorous nod was her answer, violet eyes wide with expectation. They hadn’t used this before, but she had a feeling it will be good.</p><p>“Lie face down.”</p><p>The rectoress pulled the raven hair aside and proceeded to take care of her.</p><p>“Ow!”</p>
<hr/><p>The box was there, sitting in the centre of the table. It looked small and innocent.</p><p><em>It will be alright, she is not that ashamed anymore. It is plausible that she could want this. </em>Tissaia shifted the candelabras on the mantelpiece. They were out of place.</p>
<hr/><p>When Yennefer came to yet another feast in the castle on king Virfuril’s invitation, she expected an evening filled with polite conversation and the occasional whispers of news from around the world; possibly an opportunity for a bit of political puppeting. A herald announced her and she was seated to a respectable place, close to the royal couple.</p><p>She listened closely as the king recounted the difficulties of a recent trade deal with Cintra when the herald bellowed “Madam Tissaia de Vries, Arch-mistress of Magic.” She almost did a double take.</p><p>
  <em>What is she doing here?</em>
</p><p>Tissaia glided through the room in such a manner that it made even the queen seem like a common farmer in comparison.</p><p>“Your excellence, what an honour it is to be here.”</p><p>“The honour is mine, madam de Vries. Please.” He gestured to an empty seat on his right.</p><p>Yen couldn’t help herself, she nudged Tissaia’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>-Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I thought I would surprise you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You certainly did.</em>
</p><p>Tissaia conversed with the royals while she talked to Yennefer with her mind. Apparently Virfuril had some dealings with the Chapter.</p><p>
  <em>-Is it a pleasant surprise?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Of course it is. I missed you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I know, piglet. I hope you do not have any plans for tonight, because I have a few ideas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tissaia, I- I can’t. My partner is waiting for me at home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Oh. I assumed you were not seeing anyone now. Why is he not by your side?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-She... wouldn’t be exactly an appropriate date to bring to a king’s court. This isn’t Toussaint.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-This is an unusually sensible answer for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Are you proud of me, rectoress?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, I am proud of myself for teaching you at least some manners.</em>
</p><p>Yen masked her twitching corners with a goblet of wine. She remembered her old lesson well. A sorceress can bed anyone she chooses, but is wise to stay discreet with less socially acceptable partners. Barely fifteen years old, she’d asked the rectoress what was that supposed to mean. Tissaia had invaded her mind so deeply it had made her ears ring and then she’d said: “Give it a few years and you shall figure it out.” That had confused her even more.</p><p><em>-Tell me. Does your partner know about you? </em>Tissaia asked.</p><p>
  <em>-I would assume so, since she lives with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Save that cheek. Does she know you like a little pain? And by little I mean thirty lashes with a leather belt and begging me not to stop, if I recall correctly.</em>
</p><p>Yennefer had a hard time keeping her face impassive.</p><p>
  <em>-I never told a soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Not even a friend? Are you that ashamed?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-She wouldn’t understand. And nearly all my friends are sorceresses, therefore terrible gossips.</em>
</p><p><em>-What would she not understand? You like pain. It is that simple. </em>She could feel Yen retreating more into herself.</p><p>
  <em>-It’s everything but simple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-That is unfortunate, because in my opinion you could do with more regular spanking. I cannot show up here every time you get an itch.</em>
</p><p>Yen didn’t answer. So maybe she was getting restless when it’s been too long. She couldn’t attend the last two balls in Aretuza; her newfound involvement in local politics proved to be time-consuming. Large part of the ordeal was to attend lunches and dinners and throw parties for the right people. She was mostly good at that. So what if she transformed an ambassador of Kovir into a chicken? He deserved it, annoying everyone in his vicinity with his ‘my kingdom is so much better and richer than yours, wherever you’re from’ speech. The spell ended up earning her applause.</p><p>
  <em>-Did you travel all the way to Vengerberg just to give me a spanking?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Not just, I do have some business here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Must be very important business if you couldn’t just send someone on your behalf as usual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I missed you, too, Yennefer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-See? Didn’t hurt to admit, did it?</em>
</p><p>A spell pinched her bottom. The girl masked her start by shifting in her seat.</p><p>
  <em>-Tissaia!</em>
</p><p>“And how is your lovely daughter, your excellence?” The rectoress completely ignored her.</p><p><em>Oh, you’re going to pay for this. </em>Yen was immediately plotting retaliation, when Tissaia asked a question.</p><p>
  <em>-Wouldn’t you enjoy sharing that part of yourself with your partner?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-We’ve been over this. I don’t want this with anyone but you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Alright, then.</em>
</p><p>The bond went quiet. Yennefer tried to get invested in the droning of the man next to her. What was an interesting conversation mere minutes ago was now giving her a headache. She noticed Tissaia excused herself. As she reached the door leading out of the hall she turned and looked directly at her.</p><p>Yen waited a polite moment before following.</p><p>
  <em>-Let me show you just how simple it is.</em>
</p><p>Her shriek was muffled as an arm dragged her backwards. A door closed and she was enveloped by complete darkness.</p><p>Tissaia bend her over pressing a side to her hip, hiked her skirts up and unceremoniously pulled down her underwear.</p><p>
  <em>-Safe word?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Skylark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Not a sound, piglet. Understand?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yes.</em>
</p><p>Swish!</p><p>
  <em>-What the hell is that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-A besom. Don’t worry, it’s clean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Where did you get a besom right now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-We are in a broom closet. Now unless you have any objections, let us get back to the whipping, shall we?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yes!</em>
</p><p>Swish! Swish! Swish! Swish! Swish!</p><p>Yen pressed her face to Tissaia’s skirt to muffle any sounds that might escape her.</p><p>“Mh!”</p><p>
  <em>-Be- quiet- or they all might- hear you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Fuck me, oh dear gods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Language, dear- What would the king say- if he heard you talk in such way?</em>
</p><p>Swish!</p><p><em>-You bloody tease! </em>Tissaia truly went to town back there, turning her butt into a painful mess. Keeping the screams in was challenging. She could hear the din of the banquet. So many people were near, just one sound and someone might overhear. Subtly rubbing her thighs together she kept silent.</p><p>
  <em>-Forget being heard.</em>
</p><p>Swish! Swish!</p><p>
  <em>-Imagine if they could see you like this?</em>
</p><p>“Mh!“ Yen held onto her tormentor for dear life.</p><p>
  <em>-You want to scream for me, don’t you?</em>
</p><p><em>-Fuck, Tissaia! OW! </em>Twitching with every impact was all she could do. And she loved every second of it.</p><p>Five minutes later they walked back to the feast as if nothing had happened. The man sitting next to Yennefer got up and politely held a chair for her as she sat down. Not a hiss.</p>
<hr/><p>The Chapter meeting had barely started and Terranova was already sucking up to Gerhart without any attempts at subtlety. <em>This is going to be a long day, </em>Tissaia thought.</p><p>Her mind wandered back to Yennefer.</p>
<hr/><p>“And how is your partner?” She asked as they walked around the terrace, the light of the setting sun reflected by the star on the girl’s neck.</p><p>“We’re not together anymore. It’s for the best,” she said with a shrug.</p><p>“Oh. What happened?”</p><p>Yennefer thought back to that faithful day.</p><p>The arch-mistress was waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Ehm. Just a misunderstanding in the bedroom.”</p><p>The rectoress quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t ask for more details. Instead she said: “Tell me something. Do you believe that bedroom issues are a reason enough to throw away love?”</p><p><em>Where is this coming from? </em>Taken aback, she thought about an answer. “Not in general, no. But I’m not even sure what we had was love. I cared about her, though.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Yennefer.”</p><p>“Don’t be. It is what it is.”</p><p>“Can I make it better?”</p><p>Yen held eye contact. “Spank me tonight until I forget she ever existed? Please?”</p><p><em>Well. Someone is getting vocal. </em>She couldn’t keep the proud look from her face if she tried.</p>
<hr/><p>Tissaia had not a doubt about wanting this. The time that she realized this is what she wants for the rest of her existence was one of her most cherished memories.</p>
<hr/><p>“Why don’t you ever spank me with your hand?”</p><p>“Was the paddle not to your liking?”</p><p>“I’m sure they could hear all the way in Gors Velen just how much I liked it and you know it. I was just wondering; that’s all.”</p><p>Tissaia put down the book she was reading and regarded the girl curled up next to her on the bed.</p><p>“When you first came to Aretuza, you had bruises all over. Some of them clear handprints. Others might not notice, but I have an eye for these things. I didn’t want to bring up any memories that would rather be forgotten. And also,” she said lightly while stroking Yennefer’s cheek, “this way allows me to save my hands for holding you after.”</p><p>She shrieked as the girl pulled her into a tight embrace, hands digging into her shoulders.</p><p>“Tissaia,” Yen whispered into her neck.</p><p>“It’s all right, love.” She ran a hand in soothing circles on her back. “My precious girl.”</p><p>Yen pressed their temples together with a small smile, lips almost touching an ear. “Do you realize I’m nearing forty?”</p><p>“Which is not even half a century. And don’t be rude. I taught you better than to talk about your age.”</p><p>They were touching foreheads now, eyes closed.</p><p>“Tissaia? I don’t think I would mind if it was your hand spanking me.”</p><p>Blue eyes flew open and found violet looking right back. They froze like that for a few breaths, minds entangled. Then Yen was giggling like crazy as she was roughly rolled onto her stomach, skirt hiked up and underwear by her ankles and Tissaia was straddling her legs.</p><p>Smack! Smack! Smack!</p><p>She spanked that bottom left and right with flattened hand while grinning like an idiot. Yen was laughing and squealing.</p>
<hr/><p>She opened the box and for the tenth time that morning she stared at the object inside. It was made of fine leather and ornate with silver thread. There was a hoop in the front for Yen’s star amulet.</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow I will do it. We shall have a proper conversation first and then I will offer her the collar.</em>
</p><p>She fixed her sleeves and smoothed her skirt. The following day was the ball; the girl was coming a whole day early so they could have more time together. Just for a moment she indulged in an image of Yennefer walking into that ballroom with the collar in place of her usual choker. It is subtle enough to be worn publically, but the two of them would know. All she could do was hope.</p><p>As for this day, there was a scene to be prepared. Loving how comfortable Yen had become about their meetings she decided to make it special for her.</p>
<hr/><p>Yennefer knocked on her favourite redwood door.</p><p>“Enter.”</p><p>“Good evening, arch-mistress.” She immediately noticed that Tissaia was wearing one of her ‘stern rectoress’ dresses. <em>This will be good.</em></p><p>“Good evening, piglet.”</p><p>The door locked behind her making her heart speed up with excitement.</p><p>Tissaia took her hand, saying: “Close your eyes,” and she led her to the bedroom. “And open.”</p><p>The heavy curtains were drawn shut, which would leave the room in complete darkness, if it wasn’t for the hundred candles covering every available surface. Much of the light was reflected back by three huge mirrors, placed smartly around a wooden bench in the middle of the room. An assortment of different whips and paddles was displayed on the bed.</p><p>Yen bit her lip. “For me? What did I do to deserve all this?”</p><p>“Do I need an excuse to pamper you?” Tissaia squeezed her hand and let go.</p><p>
  <em>-Safe word?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Skylark</em>
</p><p>“On your knees, piglet.”</p><p>Her body reacted on its own.</p><p>“Kneel in front of the bench.”</p><p>She crawled into the centre of the room, seeing the rectoress in the mirror watching her every move.</p><p>“Bend over and hold the legs of the bench with your hands.”</p><p>Pressing into the wood she realized that no matter where she looked, she could always see herself staring back. Tissaia approached her and pushed her hair to the side, making sure she gets a clear view.</p><p>The rectoress spoke to the girl’s reflection. “I want you to look at us today. If you close your eyes or hide your face, I shall stop. Do you understand?”</p><p>Yennefer nodded.</p><p>“Use your words.”</p><p>“Yes, I understand. I will keep watching.”</p><p>And she did. She watched Tissaia smirk in response; then raise her skirt, pull down her underwear, rake her nails over the waiting bottom. Her bottom.</p><p>Here she would usually look away. Fear was starting to get to her. Tissaia put a soothing hand on her back.</p><p>Smack!</p><p>Her own eyes widened. The spank was firm and pleasant and followed by more.</p><p>Smack! Smack! Smack!</p><p>She didn’t make a sound.</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>Her body twitched.</p><p>“Someone is quiet today. Want me to make it hurt, piglet?”</p><p>“Yes,” she gasped out.</p><p>Tissaia took a strap of leather from the bed. Just the sight made Yen raise her hips higher.</p><p>“Ah-“</p><p>Time went by and she didn’t know how much. She was hypnotized by watching the strap come down and down again, whipping her bottom.</p><p>“Oh- Ah- Ow-”</p><p>Tissaia was so perfect, so focused and meticulous. Every blow felt precisely thought out and deliberate. The leather rose high.</p><p>“AAH!”</p><p>Blue eyes were reflecting the candlelight. She could see in the mirror, she saw how Tissaia loved the scream.</p><p><em>She’s going to do that again, </em>Yen realized a moment before the next hit.</p><p>“AAAH!” Her thighs clenched watching Tissaia’s face.</p><p>“AH- AAH- OH-“ Butt heating more and more with every hit she only focused on the woman above her. She gripped the bench harder.</p><p>Smack!</p><p>“AAH!” A coil tightened in her belly.</p><p>Smack!</p><p>“AH!” Tissaia’s eyes flashed with menace and it was too much.</p><p>She hid her face, forehead pressing into the wood, unable to watch for a second longer. Her thighs clenched.</p><p>The hits stopped.</p><p>“Look up piglet, or you will not get another one,” the rectoress said.</p><p><em>Oh GODS! </em> Yennefer couldn’t contain her reaction.</p><p>“Oh! Mmh-” She twitched once, twice; body convulsing and a small gush of wetness spilling down her clenching thighs; face still buried in the wooden surface. The word piglet was ricocheting through her mind.</p><p>Her body sagged and her breath came back.</p><p>The first tendrils of mortification crept inside her chest.</p><p>
  <em>What do I do? What the fuck do I do now?!</em>
</p><p>Her skirt was thrown back down to cover her. And Tissaia stood close but not touching.</p><p>“Yennefer,” she spoke slowly and clearly, “this can happen and it is all right.”</p><p>Raven hair flew from side to side as she shook her head, choking the sobs fighting their way to the surface. <em>Shit, shit, shit.</em></p><p>“Yennefer, calm down. Breathe for me.” She peered deeper into the girls mind and was thrown back out so hard she stumbled backwards.</p><p>“I’m fine. It’s fine. It’s all fine.”</p><p>“It <em>will</em> be fine. This happens sometimes. It is not a bad thing.” <em>Please, please don’t spiral back into shame.</em> “The physical stimulation-“</p><p>
  <em>I can’t be in here. I need to go. Right now.</em>
</p><p>Abruptly standing up she made haste towards the door but tripped. Her underwear was still somewhere around her knees.</p><p>“Careful!” Tissaia caught her in her arms before she fell, steadying her.</p><p>She was examining the ceiling, then the walls, looking anywhere but forward.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>Seeing the soft, loving care in blue eyes Yen unconsciously tightened her hold.</p><p>“Your body had a reaction, this is nothing unheard of. We can talk about it and you know it. Why are you acting so?” <em>Her of all people, queen of orgies, this should be a familiar territory for her.</em></p><p>“I...”</p><p>Yennefer lunged forward, capturing Tissaia’s lips.</p><p>They were soft and warm, but sort of unyielding. Tissaia kept holding her and kissed back, but it was half-hearted at best.</p><p>Yen kissed the corners of that tight mouth; ran the tip of her tongue over the lips and yet it was like kissing a wall. Feeling like she’s losing something, she tried to hold on. Her hands wandered over Tissaia’s body.</p><p>“Yennefer, no.” The kiss was broken.</p><p><em>What the hell is that supposed to mean? No way is she rejecting me.</em> “What you just did for me wasn’t half bad, actually. Come on, let me return the favour.” She tried to kiss her again and was stopped by a hand on her chest. “Don’t you want all this?” Her voice was sultry as she leaned forward, masking the rising panic.</p><p>“It’s complicated.” Tissaia said in a measured voice.</p><p>Yen was losing it. “It’s not. Either you want to fuck or not. Which is it?”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“A no it is, then. That’s fine.”</p><p>“Yen, you are not thinking clearly. And honestly, neither am I. Not two minutes ago I was whipping you. This is an entire discussion best saved for another day.”</p><p>“So you <em>do </em>want to fuck?”</p><p>“Don’t be crass and stop acting like a child.”</p><p>Yennefer tore herself away. “Stop lecturing me, you frigid b-“</p><p>“Don’t. You will regret it tomorrow.”</p><p>She pulled on the treacherous underwear. “Oh, please! Like I am wrong. You keep telling me crap about monogamy and meaningful, long-lasting relationships, when you’ve given up yourself.”</p><p>“I did not. Not completely.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about? I just said that I want you and you turned me down.” <em>No one turns me down! </em>“I can’t believe it. After everything we did together, after everything... What a fool I’ve been. What a fucking idiot. I thought that you... that you care about me. All you see me as is a toy. A body you can whip.”</p><p>Her head was pulsating painfully, she rubbed her temples. “You know that’s not true, Yennefer. I should have known this would happen. And here I was buying you a collar.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, no. Why did I say that?</em>
</p><p>The girl took another step back.</p><p>“What does that even mean?! The stuff that we do isn’t enough for you? Now you need me in a collar and on a leash so I won’t run away? A pretty pet you can control? Well you know what? Fuck you! I’m not yours.”</p><p>She turned on her heel and dashed out, barrelling through the redwood door with a powerful spell.</p><p><em>Well, that went smoothly.</em> Once again Tissaia thought about the box sitting in her study. <em>She’ll be back. I’ll leave her be tonight to cool off. We will talk in the morning. Hopefully we can salvage this if she can get over herself for five minutes.</em></p><p>She started to clean up and didn’t stop until it was well past midnight.</p>
<hr/><p>Yennefer all but ran through the city gates, desperate to get out of there before the sundown locked her in. She didn’t have a horse, but she didn’t care. All she had to do was walk far enough to safely teleport home.</p><p>
  <em>Home.</em>
</p><p>As she walked the narrow pathway through the dimming woods, she thought back to the day of her last breakup.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh, gods! Oh! Tissaia, oh! Please.” The brunette between her legs raised her head, fingernails digging into her thighs. “No, no, no. Why would you stop? I was so close!”</p><p>“My name!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My name is Ava!”</p><p>“I know that, honey. Now can we please get back to the lovemaking?”</p><p>“No, we can’t godsdamnit! You keep calling for some Tissaia.”</p><p>“What? No, you’re wrong.”</p><p>“Who’s Tissaia? Is she another sorceress?”</p><p>“I’m sure you just misheard.”</p><p>“This is pointless, Yennefer. I care for you, but this is not worth it. You’re not even here half the time.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I’m here every day.”</p><p>“You’re not really here.”</p><p>“Wait, Ava. Stop. Where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m leaving. We are done. I can’t take this anymore.”</p><p>“Where will you go in the middle of the night? This is your home.”</p><p>“Anywhere but here!”</p><p>Slam!</p><p>“Fuck!” <em>Try monogamy, Yennefer. It will be good for you. Yeah, right. Clearly that’s working out. Did I really call out Tissaia?</em></p>
<hr/><p><em>Stupid fucking fuck! Godsdamnit! SHIT! Fuck her! Fuck everybody! </em>Finally she was far enough. Without as much as a glance back at that stupid tower she made a portal and stepped through.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I started this fic it was supposed to be four to six chapters. The story is now around the point where the original third chapter was meant to be. So who knows how long it will end up. Sorry it took so much time writing this chapter. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment. :)</p><p>P.S.: I made Toussaint queer friendly because why not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Everything is fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tissaia greatly underestimated Yennefer’s stubbornness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rita invited her to a ‘summit concerning the latest development in research of the effects of communication with spirits on a sorceress’s mind’ Tissaia had her suspicions, but she accepted regardless, hoping Yennefer would be there. Wherever <em>there</em> was. It’s been months since the morning when she went looking for the girl only to find that she left Thanedd the evening before.</p>
<p>Every day the rectoress felt like the box is mocking her from the shelf where she put it. She missed the girl’s smile, the sweet giggles and yes, the screams, so much so, that she considered a journey to Aedirn. The things she needed to say did not belong to a letter.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was the longing that made her careless enough to participate in an event organized by Rita. That is how she found herself bathing in a pond in the middle of the woods with Sabrina, Triss, Vanielle and several others including Rita herself, drinking brandy from a skin passed around in a circle and talking about everything on the Continent besides the supposed topic of the ‘summit’.</p>
<p>“It’s great that you’re here, rectoress, because if someone needs to unwind,” even stark naked and with hair slightly tousled from travelling, Tissaia’s glare to Rita over the steaming surface of magically warmed water was still impressive. The blonde pointed at her face. “There! That’s what I was talking about. You need to take all of that and douse it with alcohol.”</p>
<p>Tissaia rolled her eyes, but when the skin reached her, she took a few sips before passing it on.</p>
<p>“Why is darling Yennefer not here? She didn’t attend the last ball. I do hope she fares well; not suffering from some curse causing a dreadful malformation that prevents her from showing herself in public?”</p>
<p>“Don’t sound so hopeful, Sabrina. She just has a new man,” Rita said.</p>
<p>“How is a new bed-warmer, surely one of many, preventing her from social engagements?”</p>
<p>Triss chimed in. “Oh, you’d have to see him. This one is the most dashing knight in Aedirn, possibly on the entire Continent. I swear he looks like a sculpture, in all the important ways. They met at a royal ball in Vengerberg and it is said to be love at first sight.”</p>
<p>The other witches listened with interest, but Rita just smirked. “Sweetie, you’re a hopeless romantic. From what I heard it took one dance and they left together, outrageously early. The poor bloke didn’t stand a chance. Yenna always gets what she wants.” Her eyes bored into the young mage over the neck of the skin. “So now it seems she is confined to the bedchamber and happily so. Sorry to cause you a disappointment, Sabrina.”</p>
<p>Later that night the rectoress watched the girls stumble in a wild dance around a huge fire, naked and drunk and chanting something that may or may not have been attempts at magic. They were laughing, singing and drinking some more. At one point Rita grabbed Triss by the hips and pressed them together, kissing her with vigour. The curly-haired mage all but wrapped herself around the blonde’s gorgeous body, biting those ever-smirking lips and reciprocating enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“If you stare even more your eyes might fall out.” Tissaia started as Vanielle sat next to her in the water that has grown cold now, offering a wineskin.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose this <em>conclave </em>could get any less productive,” she said as Rita pushed Triss up against a tree.</p>
<p>“Calm down, the two of you. ‘Tis not Belleteyn,” Sabrina said while twirling, her generous bosom bouncing in the firelight.</p>
<p>“Then it’s good we’re not celebrating fertility.” Rita answered, taking the grinning, panting Triss by the hand and leading her three trees further from the roaring flame, giving them a feeble cover of darkness.</p>
<p>“Is that what’s bothering you?” Vanielle asked, nodding her head to the women losing themselves in drink, dance and passion. “Kids having fun?”</p>
<p>“Nothing is bothering me.” Her voice was clipped.</p>
<p>Vanielle pursed her lips. “Come on, we’re in the middle of nowhere and the others are quite busy. Talk it out.”</p>
<p>Tissaia took in the concerned face of her friend. <em>I might as well. </em>“Do you still visit any of the art galleries?”</p>
<p><em>Wow, well that came out of nowhere. </em>Gawking in surprise Vanielle answered. “Occasionally, I do. The people change but the places stay more or less the same. Do you think of coming back to it? How long has it been, remind me?”</p>
<p>“Over a century. Until recently, that is. I had someone.”</p>
<p>“Had?”</p>
<p>“She was new to it. We had a miscommunication and now I’m not sure she’ll be back,” she said, resigned.</p>
<p>An obscene moan carried through the forest. Tissaia furrowed her brows.</p>
<p>Vanielle asked carefully. “Was it because of...?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Well, sort of.” She drank the wine. “She thought I was just using her as a bottom, called me a frigid bitch and ran. Oh, and she screamed at me that she is not mine.” <em>What on the continent is in this wine that made me this talkative?</em></p>
<p>“Ouch. Now that’s a low blow. Is she even worth it? There are others. And trained, too. All you need to do is walk through a gallery, any gallery, and you’ll have your pick. I remember people throwing themselves at your feet, begging for the honour of your attention.”</p>
<p>“You’re exaggerating.”</p>
<p>“I am not. I distinctly remember a soiree where someone you’ve never even met crawled over to you and offered himself as a stool for you to sit on for the night. It would be glorious to see you back in the game.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m looking for. I want her, Vanielle.” Tissaia whispered. “And the worst part is that this situation is entirely my fault. All of it.”</p>
<p>Triss screamed her pleasure into the night.</p>
<p>Vanielle put a hand on her shoulder. “Come now, whatever happened, don’t beat yourself up. If she’s not an idiot, then she’ll be back, surely.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try talking to her next time I see her. Thank you, for making this evening not a complete waste of time.”</p>
<p>“Gods, you really need her back, don’t you? Unwind and all that?”</p>
<p>“Enough about me. I already over-shared enough to last a decade. Tell me news about the galleries you’ve been to lately. Is <em>The Stockade</em> up in Kovir still running? And what about the private clubs of Novigrad?” Tissaia listened as her friend recounted her latest adventures, wishing Yennefer would be by her side.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>She’s here. </em>The treacherous hope warmed her stomach as she saw the raven-haired mage approach not even a minute after she and the rest of the Chapter entered the grand ballroom of Aretuza.</p>
<p>“Good evening, arch-mistress.” The smell of lilac and gooseberries flitted through the air as they exchanged the customary air kisses. “Allow me to introduce my partner.” Yennefer hung herself on a bulk of well defined arm muscles as she recited the lengthy name and titles of her knight.</p>
<p>Tissaia looked up and up and up. “What a pleasure to meet you, sir.”</p>
<p>“The pleasure is mine, arch-mistress.” He leaned down his perfectly sculpted face to kiss the air above her hand. Triss did not exaggerate.</p>
<p>She searched for connection but Yen’s violet eyes were unyielding. <em>Of course you shall make it as difficult as possible. </em>“The two of you make a very handsome couple.”</p>
<p>“Why, thank you. I know,” the sorceress said. The knight was silent. Tissaia doubted he would utter a word without the girl’s permission. And yet she could see that every woman in the room was right now painfully jealous of Yennefer, the two of them clearly the item of this event. “I can see a line is forming, we wouldn’t want to usurp your attention for the night. Have a splendid evening, rectoress.”</p>
<p>“You, too.”</p>
<p>The girl made a show of their dancing. They swept in broad circles around the entire room, bodies moving as one.</p>
<p>Many dances later Yennefer let her knight fend for himself by the food table, while she took a rest alone at the terrace. She watched the moonlight shimmer on the sea when a familiar presence leaned next to her on the balustrade.</p>
<p>“I hope he is everything you want.” There was no ill will in her voice. Yen held herself against Tissaia’s piercing, all-knowing look.</p>
<p>“He is, indeed. He loves me.” Blue eyes kept looking at her, unwavering. “He loves me truly, deeply and thoroughly. Every single night.”</p>
<p>“Then I am truly, deeply and thoroughly happy for you, dear. How nice for you that <em>all</em> your needs are tended to.” Yennefer gritted her teeth, straining to keep a casual smile. “Yen, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>Somehow the soft tone hurt her more than if the rectoress yelled at her. “I’m living a happy life.”</p>
<p>Tissaia lowered her voice. “Come see me later, or tomorrow. We need to talk properly.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p><em>Stop being so difficult. </em>“There are things you don’t know. Things I should have told you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. Leave me out of it. It’s your fault I was doing so poorly in all my relationships in the first place. I stopped seeing you for six months and look where I’m now!”</p>
<p>Tissaia distanced herself without moving an inch, her face a mask of ice, betraying nothing of the workings of her mind. “If you can get over your bruised ego for five minutes and are willing to have a conversation, you know where to find me. However, I will ask you to keep your relationship outside. Excuse me.”</p>
<p>Yennefer was left alone once more with nothing but her thoughts. Roaming the ballroom she looked for her knight. Sudden dizziness made it hard to walk upright. When a worried Triss asked her what’s going on, she brushed it off as having too much to drink. Because everything was fine. Everything was just fine.</p>
<p>Once she found her knight twenty minutes later in a nearby classroom buried balls deep in Sabrina it was the last straw.</p>
<p>“Come with me.”She said plainly, not minding his terrified face.</p>
<p>She knew they were following, he wouldn’t dare disobey her and the bitch just wanted entertainment. She led them through the school to the terrace directly under Tissaia’s balcony.</p>
<p>Her voice was indifferent as she spoke. “That clever thing you do with your tongue; you know, the one that always makes me scream so loud? Do it now.” She pushed him to the ground and sat on his face, facing his feet. “And where do you think you’re going?”</p>
<p>Sabrina, who seemed well amused up to this moment, looked just a bit uncertain. “Are you serious right now?”</p>
<p>“You can ride him as he pleasures me. If you want his cock so much, take it. It’s yours.”</p>
<p>The blonde still looked hesitant.</p>
<p>“I can always cut it off for you, so you could take it home with you.”</p>
<p>He shrieked, but she magically held him down.</p>
<p>“Oh my gods. Such a drama queen!” Sabrina tossed her hair and rolled her eyes. “But only if I don’t have to look at you. You already ruined enough of my pleasure tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you viper. You’ll be facing me.”</p>
<p>She didn’t care. She rode his face and watched Sabrina ride his cock. She didn’t care about the obscene noises she was making. She didn’t care about the screams and the blood as she sank her teeth into Sabrina’s neck. She didn’t care about nails ripping at her back. She didn’t care about the bruising kisses and words of hate. Her mind was quiet.</p>
<p>A torrent of cold seawater enveloping them seemingly out of nowhere made them tumble sideways, breaking them apart.</p>
<p>Once she coughed out the water, she stood and dried herself with a spell. The blond sorceress in front of her was a true vision. Still wet, hair ruffled up and sticking to her face, dress ripped to shreds and a trickle of blood going from the bite on her neck all the way into the valley of her breasts.</p>
<p>“This is a good look for you, you know?”</p>
<p>“You’re a fucking animal, Yennefer of Vengerberg.” Sabrina said upon leaving, voice filled with contempt.</p>
<p>“Don’t get too affectionate, this was just a one night thing!” Yennefer yelled behind her. Then she looked at her knight, who scrambled off the ground, wet as a rat. “And you, get out of my sight at once. For good.” He scampered away as fast as he could.</p>
<p>Alone yet again, she looked up to see Tissaia gazing down from the balcony, no doubt the source of their impromptu shower.</p>
<p>“Are you quite finished with that little display?” The icy voice carried over the terrace.</p>
<p>“I kept my relationship outside. Are you happy now, rectoress?”</p>
<p>“Let me make a guess, Yennefer. This is my fault as well, is it not?”</p>
<p>
  <em>-I hate you!</em>
</p>
<p>The silent stand-off that ensued lasted for ages. It reminded Yen of her student years when she expected the rectoress to yell at her after one stunt or another but instead was met with silence and ice. She kept holding her own, mind impenetrable.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Well if that is the case then I suppose we have nothing further to talk about. Goodbye, Yennefer.</em>
</p>
<p>Tissaia de Vries turned around and disappeared in her chambers, exhausted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Novigrad seemed like a natural choice when she needed to disappear. After what happened in Aedirn, she doubted Virfuril would let her set a foot in his kingdom for a decade at least. Wrapped in a cloak and feeling completely empty she walked the streets, gravitating towards the shadier quarters. Some part of her wondering if she’ll be able to find one of those clubs Tissaia mentioned. Maybe getting whipped by someone, anyone, until she can’t even think would not be such a bad thing. She roamed the filthy alleys and a sudden rain drove her into a dingy bookshop.</p>
<p><em>Well, I see I’ve gone pretty far from the square. </em>The books on display were suspicious to say the least. Her sight wandered over the shelves when a familiar title caught her eye. <em>Master and slave.</em></p>
<p>She imagined the rectoress browsing these kinds of shops to extend her creepy collection. Schooling her features she promptly blocked the torrent of hurt gnawing at her insides. Fuelled by everything she buried for the past few months she grabbed the book and frantically turned the pages. <em>It must be in here, somewhere.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Here, this looks promising.</em>
</p>
<p>She read the words on the page. And again. And then again. Her mouth was gaping; she covered it with trembling hand, eyes still nailed to that one sentence.</p>
<p>... In some cases, for a Dominant to offer a collar to a submissive is considered equal to offering a wedding ring. ....</p>
<p>Mind spinning, the only thing she could think of was <em>Tissaia</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“How dare she show her face here?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t the chapter essentially banish her?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. But I’d bet my coin on their next meeting.”</p>
<p><em>Is it a conclave or what? Why are there so many people? </em>The whispers followed her on the familiar path to the rectoress’ chambers. She knocked frantically, until the redwood door opened.</p>
<p>“Where have you been, Yenna? I was worried about you. The rumours of your disappearance are insane.”</p>
<p><em>What by the gods...? </em>“Rita, what are you doing here?” Yennefer noticed the heavy golden chain around her friend’s neck. “Where’s Tissaia? Oh my gods, is she...?” She couldn’t finish.</p>
<p>“No. Don’t be silly. Come in.” Margarita showed her inside. Everything was different. There was no trace of Tissaia left. “She retired recently. I believe her exact words were somewhere around <em>If I stay here as a rectoress just one more day, somebody won’t wake up to see the morning.</em>”</p>
<p>The tables were a mess. And the mantelpiece! Tissaia would fix it right away. “Where is she? I need to see her.”</p>
<p>“She owns a few estates. Last time she was here on the Chapter business, she said something about going to her house in Toussaint for the winter. Vanielle, you’ve been there, right?”</p>
<p>Only now did Yennefer notice the pretty brunette, sitting in a chair by the fireplace. <em>Was she here the whole time?</em></p>
<p>“Sure. It’s a house on a vineyard, somewhere outside of Beauclair. Ask there, it will be easy to find. And yes, Tissaia lives there now.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I have to go.”</p>
<p>The two women exchanged a look.</p>
<p>“What? You just got here. Why don’t you stay, so we can catch up? I want to know exactly what you did in Aedirn to anger the royalty so. Do you even know that the king had your house burned down?”</p>
<p><em>Fuck. There goes Sparkles. No matter, I have to find her. </em>“We’ll talk some other time, Rita. This is urgent, I have to go.”</p>
<p>“To Toussaint? To see Tissaia?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Vanielle gave her a strange look. “Why?”</p>
<p><em>I don’t have time for this. </em>“It’s nothing really, we just had a misunderstanding.”</p>
<p>“You’re in quite a bit of hurry for nothing.”</p>
<p>But Yen was already out the door. Rita’s voice carried through the hallway.</p>
<p>“Tell her I said hello and that I hate her. This job will be the death of me.”</p>
<p>She was all the way down in Loxia when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Apparently Vanielle followed her. “Yenna, wait!”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“ I’ve been Tissaia’s friend for nearly all my life, which is longer than I like to admit.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going with this?”</p>
<p>Another strange look. Yen was glad her mind was closed off.</p>
<p>“Whatever happened, I hope the two of you can work it out.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.”</p>
<p>“You know you won’t make it to the gates before sundown.”</p>
<p>“Shit! You’re right.” She thought for a few moments. “I have to go back.” And without further explanation she headed back to the rectoress’ chambers. This time she burst inside, ignoring Rita who jumped and swore. She took a bottle of wine on a table next to two glasses.</p>
<p>“Is this from Toussaint?”</p>
<p>“Of course, the finest. I would have offered you some, but you were out the door before- wait, what are you doing? Yenna?!”</p>
<p>The bottle in one hand she waved the other and quickly spoke in Elder.</p>
<p>“Don’t! Fucking idiot!” Vanielle reached the door just in time to see Yennefer disappear and Rita swearing like a sailor.</p>
<p>“An attractor, of course!”</p>
<p>“Do you think it worked?” Rita asked.</p>
<p>“Possibly. Her magic is strong. If anyone can pull off a stunt like this, it’s Yennefer.”</p>
<p>They sat down; there was nothing to be done now. Either it worked or not.</p>
<p>Rita put out another bottle of wine. “Do you know what was all that about?”</p>
<p>“I might have an idea. We'll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, sorry it took so long again. Thanks for reading! All kudos and comments are appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chateau de Vries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Communication is key</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving the vineyard behind, she stumbled through the pouring rain. Luckily, the directions she got from an old lady at the field were straight forward. She could barely see her own feet.</p>
<p>Finally she could make out a huge building ahead. From what she could see in the coming darkness and downpour, the house was solidly build and spacious, with many windows and multiple chimneys.</p>
<p>She dragged herself to the door and knocked and knocked and kept on knocking.</p>
<p>Tissaia opened the door herself. If she was surprised to see Yennefer it didn’t show on her face. However, she ran her eyes up and down her form, lips pursing. Only then Yen realized that she looked like absolute crap. Maybe she should have made a stop at a bathhouse before showing up on the arch-mistress’ doorstep a ruffled, dirty mess. Her fall on the vineyard after the half-arsed teleportation was less than graceful and rather exhausting. She doubted she could even magically lift a stone.</p>
<p>Waiting if she would even be received in such a state she at least managed the most basic act of politeness. “Good evening, arch-mistress.”</p>
<p>The woman looked even smaller than normally. Maybe it was the chain missing from around her neck. Maybe it was the shadows under her eyes. Still, she looked formidable when speaking. “I do not have time nor am I in the mood for your nonsense, Yennefer.”</p>
<p>“Wait! Tissaia! This is important!” She exclaimed before Tissaia had the chance to close the door.</p>
<p>“To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?”</p>
<p>In her great hurry Yen didn’t really think about what exactly she was going to say to the rectoress. Well, not a rectoress anymore.<em> Did you mean the collar as a proposal? Why did you refuse to let me touch you? Don’t you have a maid to open the door? Did you miss me at all? Gods, you’re beautiful. </em>“We need to talk.”</p>
<p>“Do we? You don’t say.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, please, please don’t shut me out.</em>
</p>
<p>The sorceress regarded her for a while longer. “All right, then. Come in.”</p>
<p>The second she crossed the threshold her clothes dried. Of course Tissaia couldn’t have her traipsing water all over the carpet.</p>
<p>They walked into the parlour. The pristine room was dominated by a grandfather clock; it’s tick marking the silence. Tissaia sat down by the fireplace.</p>
<p>“You may sit. Now, <em>piglet</em>,” she ran her eyes over Yennefer’s form, stopping at the dried mud on her clothes and shoes. The girl squirmed. “You wanted to talk? Talk, then.”</p>
<p>“I, emh, well,” <em>fuck.</em></p>
<p>“Did you just get drunk and portalled here by accident?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me? I’m not drunk!”</p>
<p>“You smell like a bottle of Est Est, among other things.”</p>
<p>“Oh. No, it’s not like that. That was just an incident involving a broken bottle during teleportation. Rita sends her regards by the way.”</p>
<p>“Hm.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I suppose I owe you an apology.”</p>
<p>Tissaia looked at her expectantly. “Feel free to go on.”</p>
<p>Yen suppressed the eye roll. “I apologize for my behaviour the last we saw each other. The threesome under your balcony was uncalled for.”</p>
<p>“That is what you are sorry for of all things?”</p>
<p>“Gods, you’re insufferable! I’m trying here.”</p>
<p>“I am insufferable? Have you met yourself? Tell me honestly what do you think hurt me most about what happened.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize anything regarding me could hurt you in any way. How would I know?”</p>
<p>“Make a guess, then.”</p>
<p>“Calling you frigid?”</p>
<p>“The fact that you refused to talk! For months you went silent and then when you finally showed up, it was not to talk, yet to flaunt your new relationship in my face!”</p>
<p>“So you do care. Why? You wouldn’t let me touch you. Hell, you barely let me kiss you. After everything we did together, I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>Tissaia braced herself for the long awaited explanation, but then she stopped. Something was amiss. “Why now?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“You’ve had so long to seek me, to find your answers. Why are you on my doorstep <em>now</em>?”</p>
<p>“Wait, I assumed you already heard the news.”</p>
<p>“I have asked the fellow chapter members not to disturb me for a sennight as my research work is rather time consuming. So no, I was not yet informed of any news. What is it that I should know?”</p>
<p><em>Oh, crap. This pile of dung needs unloading. </em>“I might need some place far away from Aedirn to lay low for a while.”</p>
<p>A raise of an eyebrow. “So you came to me to seek shelter?”</p>
<p>“I’m here to see you.”</p>
<p>“What is it you did this time?”</p>
<p>“In the future, there may be some difficulties when dealing with king Virfuril.” The arch-mistress’ look pierced her skin, so she just said it before she got asked again. ”I was caught taking the princess’s maidenhead,” she swallowed and soldiered on, “in the middle of her courtship feast.”</p>
<p>The silence stretched on and on.</p>
<p>Tissaia took a deep breath through her nose. “When was this?”</p>
<p>“Today. When I came to Aretuza a few hours after, they already knew.”</p>
<p>“Tell me everything. Do not leave anything out.”</p>
<p> Yennefer braced herself and spilled. “You know the oldest princess? A wild one and headstrong, not at all attracted to men and she always fancied me. It used to be a little joke between us. Only this time I was maybe possibly a bit upset and so when she came onto me I didn’t turn her down as always and... well, you can imagine.”</p>
<p>“Are you not a sorceress now? Who caught you that you couldn’t take care of; I’m truly interested to hear,” she said evenly.</p>
<p>“It was some three hundred people, including the king, his royal guard, the court and at least four other royal families with potential suitors, you name it. Oh, and Phillipa Eilhart of all people. So no amount of magic could save me from that. We fell through a tapestry hiding a door to a side chamber and straight into the feast. Before I portalled out, the last thing I heard was Virfuril yelling something about witch whores never to set a foot in his kingdom ever again.”</p>
<p>Her voice trailed off.</p>
<p>“So that is why you are here. You want to hide and let me clean up your mess.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true. As I said, I came here to see you. Whatever you wanted to tell me, I want to hear it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you.”</p>
<p>“You know I’m not lying.”</p>
<p>Tissaia thought for just a moment. “I shall contact the rest of the Chapter and see what can be salvaged of our relationship with Aedirn. In the meantime stand in that corner. Wait there, facing the wall.”</p>
<p>“Pardon me?”</p>
<p>“You shall stand in the corner until my return.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Yennefer knew the tone but she asked anyway.</p>
<p>“Do I look like I am jesting?”</p>
<p>Thinking about the collar and the potential proposal, Yen got up and did as she was told, spine rigid and chin jutted out.</p>
<p>“We shall talk when I come back.” And with that Tissaia left.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I’m doing this. Oh, gods, she’s the insufferable one, most definitely. What a way to treat a guest!</em>
</p>
<p>She glanced at the clock. Five minutes to nine.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, how hard can this be?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p>Tissaia just had a Chapter meeting via the crystal ball, during which she managed to reorganize the bookshelf in the room at least twenty times, rearrange the contents of three cabinets and practically redecorate the whole room. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep for twelve hours. But instead she walked down the hallway straight to the parlour door, just to make sure the girl was already gone.</p>
<p>Pausing with her hand on the handle she reached out with her mind and magically explored the room for another mage’s signature.</p>
<p><em>She’s there! </em>The meeting was dragging for hours and still Yennefer was standing in her corner.</p>
<p>With the utmost precision she subtly slipped into her mind and listened.</p>
<p>
  <em>...Honestly, how long can one chat with Terranova? She must be pulling her hair out by now. And I will soon, too, gods! Just come back, come back, come back already...</em>
</p>
<p>Not a thought of leaving was found. Yet. <em>I do not even know why she still stays. </em>She fully expected the girl to run after twenty minutes of waiting. Maybe even ten minutes, Yennefer was never the patient type.</p>
<p>Instead of going in she stayed behind the door, sliding down on the ground and leaning her back against the wood.</p>
<p>After a while she slipped into that chaotic mind again.</p>
<p>
  <em>...why, why couldn’t she just spank me? This stupid fucking wall isn’t getting any less dull. Hell, I’d take the hardest caning right now. But then she’s probably worried that I’d cum all over her fancy dress or something. Fucking hell, that’s the right reason! She’ll never touch me again. What if she’s one of those who only like cock? I mean I can conjure one, that’s not a problem...</em>
</p>
<p>The vivid imagery that followed made Tissaia leave Yen’s thoughts immediately. <em>Idiot girl! This relationship is so messy. We will never work. I should have told her before that very first flogging. I was a selfish fool.</em></p>
<p>The clock struck an hour after midnight. And then another hour and another one. The sorceress slipped in and out of Yennefer’s mind every now and then.</p>
<p>
  <em>...fucking feet are killing me but when she comes back I must look completely at ease. Comfortable and cosy! I won’t have her see me as less...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...If you’re happy and you know it, kill a witch. If you’re happy and you know it, kill a witch! If you’re happy and you know it, if you really want to show it...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...I bet she’s sound asleep by now. All comfy and cosy in a huge cold bed. When I could have been there to keep her warm. Why doesn’t she want me? ‘There are things you don’t know.’ Gah! What is there to discuss? When you want someone, you fuck ‘em until they can’t speak, pretty straight forward...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...Blue eeeeeeeeeyes, I want you back, oh, your blue eeeeeeyes...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...I fucked up! I fucked everything up. I fucked it all up. I shouldn’t have kissed her. She didn’t seem to mind the squirting. I should have just brushed it off and we could have had a lovely play date. I fucked it all up. I fucked up...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...Some of the best sex I ever had was on that unicorn. I miss him already. On the other hand, if we patch things up, she might be up for some bedroom role-play, she’s certainly queer enough. And I know she’s got the right costume...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...Fucking witch! It’s almost four. My fucking feet are killing me!! Everything hurts! Do you enjoy ignoring me, Tissaia de Vries?! Too good to talk to a scum from a pigpen? Soon I’ll start talking to this wall...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...I don’t know how to hate you, Tissaia. I don’t think I ever did. Why is everything so bloody complicated?...</em>
</p>
<p><em>She really came here to see me, </em>Tissaia thought.</p>
<p>She got off the ground, fixed her sleeves and skirts, smoothed her hair and finally entered. The girl was half leaning on the wall, but still standing right on the spot, the first light of the new day caught by raven tresses.</p>
<p>“Francesca is going to Aedirn. Hopefully she can charm the king into changing his mind from banning all magical activities in the entire kingdom,” she informed in a professional tone.</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Yen didn’t even move.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d be gone by now.”</p>
<p>Finally she turned around from the wall supporting her. “You left me here because you thought I’d run in the meantime?”</p>
<p>Tissaia nodded.</p>
<p>“Why would I even come here in the first place?”</p>
<p>“To get me to help you with Aedirn?”</p>
<p>“You actually thought that?” Yennefer bit her trembling lip and slid down the wall. “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry for leaving, for shutting you out and making you distrust me, for not letting you explain-”</p>
<p>The arch-mistress took a step closer.  “I’m sorry, too. It was my responsibility to handle the situation, to inform you of everything relevant before we even started anything in the first place. I failed you.”</p>
<p>Another step.</p>
<p>“You didn’t do anything. I’m the one who messed up. I admit that I went a little overboard. You know when I get something in my head I do things with dedication.”</p>
<p>“Hush, that is over now. It lies in the past.”</p>
<p>One last step.</p>
<p>Everything hurt and she didn’t care one bit. Tissaia was crouching before her, holding her hands.</p>
<p>“Will you tell me now? I want to know everything.”</p>
<p>“You look like the bad side of Kerack. Don’t you want to sleep?”</p>
<p>“Like I could.”</p>
<p>“Come on, then.” Tissaia sat them down on a chaise, removed the girl’s slippers and started to massage her feet.</p>
<p>“Mmm. That’s nice.” She sank into the pillows.</p>
<p>“You are half asleep already.”</p>
<p>“I’m listening. Please.”</p>
<p>The hands paused in the gentle ministrations as the sorceress briefly closed her eyes and spoke. “Yen, I do not desire you sexually.”</p>
<p>“Well, that much seemed clear enough.”</p>
<p>“Will you let me finish?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, go on.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. As I said, I do not desire you that way, just as I do not desire anyone else.”</p>
<p><em>Wait. What? I mean, surely not... or is it... what?! </em>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should leave this for when you’ve rested.”</p>
<p>Yennefer supported herself on her elbows, so she could see Tissaia’s face better. “Forget it. You said you don’t desire anyone? Anyone?”</p>
<p>“No one.”</p>
<p>“Not men? Women?” Tissaia kept shaking her head. “Not ever Rita? Everyone I know wants a piece of that.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Vanielle? I always thought the two of you have some kind of history.”</p>
<p>“A close friend.”</p>
<p>“Gerhart?”</p>
<p>“Gods, no.”</p>
<p>“What about other humanoids? An incubus doesn’t do it for you?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“A vampire, maybe?”</p>
<p>“No one.”</p>
<p>“A ghoul?”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Are you?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“So you’re not just trying to let me down easily, you actually don’t feel pleasure.”</p>
<p>The hands went back to the massage. “I do, sometimes. Rarely. It helps when I care for the person in question. I also feel excitement when giving a spanking or such. That could be in a way akin to your version of pleasure, I suppose. It would not be untrue to say that in most cases I find a good cup of tea a more pleasing prospect than a night of passion.”</p>
<p>“But that... just... it doesn’t make any sense. You’re so queer and into some really weird shit-“</p>
<p>“Language.”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget it’s me you’re talking to. I know what you’re really like. Some of the stuff we did... And I’ve seen your freakin’ library! You can’t really be frigid.”</p>
<p>“Yet I am. And now you know.”</p>
<p>Yen stared blankly in front of her. “Now I know. Wow.”</p>
<p>“Mhm. That sums it up rather nicely.”</p>
<p>The light of the morning sun shone through the parlour windows.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have kissed you. Or try to get all over you, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“You were upset. It was an unusual and unexpected situation and you reacted.”</p>
<p>“Was it terrible for you to endure?”</p>
<p>“Yen, I’m not some virgin. I shan’t break if you touch me. And I... enjoy our closeness, just not in the same way you might. So I suppose this is a goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I hoped- um- I hoped I could stay here?”</p>
<p>“You want to stay after what I just told you? You? A human succubus?”</p>
<p>“Even if I wanted to leave, I find myself unable to.” Tissaia’s forehead crinkled. “You’re crushing my feet.”</p>
<p>The sorceress released her grip; blood rushed back to previously squished extremities.</p>
<p>“If my previous relationships taught me one thing, it’s that good sex doesn’t make a relationship work. This situation is somewhat unusual for me, but I want to stay. If you’ll have me.”</p>
<p>Tissaia released a breath. “You are always welcome under my roof, Yennefer.”</p>
<p>She felt all kinds of warm and fuzzy as she leaned back into the pillows. <em>She wants me to stay.</em> The pressure of skilled fingers on her feet combined with the emotional hills and valleys caused her to drift off.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you to bed.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>She woke up in the afternoon. There was a tray of food on the nightstand. She hasn’t eaten since the feast in Aedirn. Stomach growling, she bore into the food with as much dignity as her hunger allowed.</p>
<p>Once sated, she scrambled of the bed and drew herself a much needed bath.</p>
<p>Then she fixed her dress the best she could and ventured out of her new room in search of the other sorceress.</p>
<p>The house was huge indeed, with multiple bedrooms. She peeked inside Tissaia’s bedroom and her study with no success. She also managed to discover a laboratory; and the drawing room; and the kitchens; and the wine cellar. No luck. Finally she found the woman in the winter garden, tending to a mandrake.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve taken well to retirement. Are you planning on getting high with that?”</p>
<p>“If I ever find out you abused my plants for such atrocities, I shall-“</p>
<p>“Spank me?” Yennefer smirked.</p>
<p>Tissaia just chuckled, looking leagues happier than the day before when she opened the door. “Spank you too lightly and leave you squirming, piglet.” She put away the sheers, satisfied with her work. “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“Better than in months.” It was true, she felt so well rested and content, it was almost ridiculous.</p>
<p>“Good. Would you like to join me for a glass of wine, then?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>They sipped Beauclair red in the winter garden, both unwilling to break the comfortable silence. But then Tissaia’s practicality got the better of her.</p>
<p>“During your stay here, you shall follow a very simple set of rules.”</p>
<p>“Pray tell, rectoress, what are these dreaded rules you want me to obey? What is the codex here at Chateau de Vries?”</p>
<p>Tissaia pressed hands to her temples in an attempt to stifle the upcoming headache. “I will not stop you from having sex, but you are forbidden to take married lovers. You shall have no orgies. And I cannot believe I have to say this, but no sleeping with royalty. You will cause no scandal; you will attract no unwanted attention to this house. We are far enough from Aedirn’s clutches and you are under my protection, so you are free to run your practice here. You may also help me with my research, if you so choose. And finally, I require complete honesty. As long as you live here, you will talk to me and you will tell me everything. You shan’t keep secrets. Now, do you think you shall be able to abide by these rules?”</p>
<p>Yen did not like anyone touching her freedom under any circumstances and was about to argue just for the sake of it, when she sensed an opportunity. “Does the honesty go both ways?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“So you’ll answer my questions? Anything I ask?”</p>
<p>“I will...”</p>
<p>“How old are you?”</p>
<p>“Yennefer of Vengerberg, this is uncalled for!”</p>
<p>“You said anything.”</p>
<p>“Four hundred and eighty six.” She ground through teeth.</p>
<p>“See, wasn’t that hard.”</p>
<p>“Anything else you might want to know?”</p>
<p>“Oh, we’re just getting started. Do you touch yourself?”</p>
<p><em>Oh, gods. </em>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“How often?”</p>
<p>“I believe it is my turn now. You really thought I’m just using you as a piece of meat to beat on?”</p>
<p>Yen’s smile fell. “No, not really. I just said that in the moment. I know that’s not true.” She sipped the wine. “One thing I want to know is... Does my kind of pleasure disgust you?”</p>
<p>“You mean...? Oh, no. Not at all, nothing like that. Allow me to clarify right now that your pleasure does not disgust me or makes me uncomfortable in any way. Truly, feel free to squirt as much as you like.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?! I don’t squirt!”</p>
<p>“And yet you did. You should have kept watching. You’d see for yourself.”</p>
<p>“Take it back right now!”</p>
<p>“Like a little cuttlefish.”</p>
<p>“I did not squirt! I do not squirt, ever! That was a perfectly normal, ordinary, small orgasm. I just lubricate well naturally.”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm. If you say so. Ah-” A throw pillow hit her square in the face. “Did you just? I cannot believe... How <em>dare </em>you?”</p>
<p>Yennefer burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Oh, you find this funny? You shall rue the day!” She sprang from her seat with agility and jumped on a completely baffled Yen.</p>
<p>They ended up on the floor, wrestling for dominance. Hands grabbing at hips and shoulders and various extremities, muscles cramped from laughing. As always, Tissaia emerged a winner. She was pinning the girl to the ground by sitting on her upper thighs and magically holding her hands up.</p>
<p>“You cheat,” Yen was fighting the bonds uselessly, looking up at her.</p>
<p>“I won fare. It is not my fault you are slow with your magic.”</p>
<p>“Against you everybody would be too slow.” Nevertheless she relaxed underneath Tissaia, looking positively happy to be right where she is. “I missed this.” Everything felt like before. Only now it was different. Possibly better. “So, the collar? Did you-“ <em>Now or never.</em> “Tissaia, were you planning to propose?”</p>
<p>Blue eyes widened. “You know.”</p>
<p>“I know now that a collar could mean a proposal. What I don’t know is if that’s what you meant by it.”</p>
<p>Tissaia straightened her sleeves and her hair, both ruffled from their wrestling match. “I wanted you to have something to remember me by; something to hold on to when you get an itch; a symbol, that even though we’re not physically together you are-“ she stopped herself.</p>
<p>Yennefer looked at her expectantly.</p>
<p>“That I am what?”</p>
<p>“That you are mine and you are loved.”</p>
<p>The girl gasped. “Loved?”</p>
<p>“Yes, loved.” Violet eyes welled with tears she refused to shed. Tissaia ran a hand over her cheek and she nuzzled into the touch. “What’s this? I said it before. I called you ‘love’ several times.”</p>
<p>A tear escaped a corner of an eye and disappeared in black hair. “I thought you meant it as a pet name,” she smiled up, looking like the happiest piglet in the world.</p>
<p>“Silly girl.”</p>
<p>Said girl turned her head to press a kiss into the palm stroking her cheek.</p>
<p>“Yen, the collar was to be an offer, not an imprisonment. That was before you ran out on me and refused to talk. If I take you back I’ll have none of that. No matter how upset or angry you get, you do not run away; you don’t shut down. I need your word; promise me.”</p>
<p>“If you take me back? That’s rich! Who said I want back?” She miserably failed at sounding defiant as she couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off her face. The question rang false to her own ears.</p>
<p>“Yesterday, you stood in a corner for eight hours.”</p>
<p>“I’d stand there for a fortnight.”</p>
<p>“When you get something in your head, you act with dedication.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. I’ll abide by your rules and I won’t run again. I swear it.”</p>
<p>Tissaia leaned forward, hand grabbing the back of Yen’s head and she pressed their foreheads together. “I love you,” she said once more and then kissed Yennefer on the lips.</p>
<p>The weight of Tissaia’s warm body above her pressing her to the floor, hands held above her head by invisible bonds and the steady press of Tissaia’s lips against her own, Yennefer never knew happiness like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I took my sweet time. I'm a disaster. -.- Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a comment :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Together at long last.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A MASSIVE thank you to my shiny new beta, deadOnOffbeat, for cleaning the messy tenses, pointing out all the non-sentences, brainstorming with me, being my kinky guru, listening to my constant whining and for everything else. You are the best!! Mistakes are all mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer was having late breakfast in the kitchen, alone. She’d been in ‘Chateau de Vries’ for a week now. During that time, Tissaia had been running between her study and the laboratory, oozing stress every time Yen got a glimpse of her, which was not often enough.</p>
<p>After the sweet kiss they shared, Tissaia had told her that she’d need a few days to salvage the potion she was researching. Using that time to settle in, Yen had replenished her wardrobe, restocked at least some basic cosmetics so she could function and also spread the word around Beauclair that her practice was open for business.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, they barely saw each other, as Tissaia always rose early and worked well into the night. On one evening Yennefer even helped her in the laboratory, voluntarily, just so they could be close. </p>
<p>She pushed the uneaten porridge around the bowl.</p>
<p>“Is there somethin’ wrong with it, ma’am?”</p>
<p>The woman from the town that Tissaia hired as a cook was eyeing her from across the room.</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. I’m just finding I’m not very hungry.”</p>
<p>The cook turned back to the pot on the stove, muttering something about all sorceresses living off thin air and wine.</p>
<p>Tissaia hadn’t touched her since the kiss. Of course she was very busy, but a simple five minute spanking? It wasn’t like they hadn’t done a quickie before. Could it be that she was avoiding her? Yesterday, in the middle of the night, she awoke to Tissaia holding her in sleep, only to find herself alone in bed the next morning.</p>
<p>This would not do at all! Under normal circumstances, she would know exactly what to do. However, pushing that tiny woman into the nearest wall and fucking her senseless with a very large dildo was not an option. <em>So how then does one court Tissaia de Vries?</em></p>
<p>The cook took a large wooden spoon from a rack on the wall, stirred the soup and brought a spoonful to her lips for a taste.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hmm.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>The light in the study was perfect for working, flowing in through the glass door to the back garden. Tissaia moved the ink bottle just a little to the left, dipped the quill and continued drawing the runes into the laboratory journal with artistic precision.</p>
<p>That day, she finally managed to salvage what was left of her attempt at a cure for blindness. Yennefer’s impromptu arrival had kept her from the laboratory for far too long, which nearly ruined the concoction.</p>
<p>The past few days had been proving difficult. It was painfully clear what Yennefer wanted and Tissaia would happily oblige, but not yet. Not before the girl asked for it.</p>
<p>Despite her steely resolve, she was crumbling from the inside. To have the girl right here within reach and do nothing was almost physically painful, but she would not relent. Yennefer was clearly getting frustrated more and more each day and has she talked about it? No, of course not. Not a word. She just hovered around like a lost hummingbird.</p>
<p>She sighed, making careful notes of colour, smell and consistency of the half-baked potion when there was a knock.</p>
<p><em>Could it be? </em>“Yes?”</p>
<p>In answer, Yennefer’s sweet voice flooded her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Arch-mistress, may I have just a few minutes of your time? There is this pressing issue that requires your immediate attention.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Come in, dear.</em>
</p>
<p>The door to her study opened and the quill fell from her fingers.</p>
<p>Dress rustling and dragging on the floor, Yennefer crawled in on all fours with a wooden spoon in her teeth. An adorable blush adorned her cheeks and the air around her seemed alive with nerves, but she didn’t hesitate to crawl around the table and sit back on her heels, hands resting on her knees, meeting her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Could I ever get enough of this sight?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-I know you are very busy, arch-mistress, and I don’t wish to compromise your research any further, but could you give me just five minutes? Please?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Piglet... </em>She turned the chair to the side so she was facing the girl and reached out. “Give.” Yennefer was as red as an apple when she dropped the spoon into the outstretched hand. “Good girl.”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d appreciate it. Did you like that, Tissaia?”</p>
<p>“Did you, Yennefer?”</p>
<p>The girl thought about Tissaia’s trembling fingers losing grip on the quill. “It was fun. Although honestly, I don’t think I’m the sit, lie and fetch sort of gal.”</p>
<p>“More of a hop and gallop, maybe?” Yen giggled and shrugged. But then the carefree mirth left her features as Tissaia put the spoon on the table and leaned back in the chair. “So tell me, what is the purpose of this visit?”</p>
<p>As expected, the girl instantly bristled. “You’re actually gonna make me say it, are you? After making me wait for it forever? Alright, fine! I can do that! Arch-mistress de Vries, will you please bend me over your knee and spank my butt until I beg you to stop?” She said in one breath.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to go out of your way to get a spanking, piglet,” she said evenly.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t I, though?”</p>
<p><em>Unbelievable! </em>“While you were hovering around and lurking in the shadows, did it ever occur to you, even once, to just come directly to me and share your worries?”</p>
<p>Yennefer stared at her while her mind was processing. <em>Huh.</em></p>
<p>Tissaia went on. “I meant it when I said that you will tell me things. If you feel neglected, get worried over something or if you just truly crave a spanking, you need to tell me, even if I am busy, before you get needlessly resentful. I refuse to rummage through your thoughts day and night just in case, it is rude and unbecoming.”</p>
<p>“Wait a minute. You knew how I felt this entire time. Why didn’t you bring it up? Or better yet, bent me over?”</p>
<p>“I was curious just how long it will take you to ask for it or to talk to me.”</p>
<p>“You were <em>testing</em> me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she admitted shamelessly. “You needed to learn, I have to know that I can trust you on this. Say, what if something about our relationship starts bothering you? Will you talk to me about it and we work something out together or will you just run into the palace to partake in one of Caroberta’s legendary orgies to fuck your problems away?”</p>
<p>“WHAT? Carolina Roberta throws orgies right in Beauclair castle?!”</p>
<p>“That is not the point.”</p>
<p>“They really know how to live in Toussaint, don’t they?”</p>
<p>“Yennefer!”</p>
<p>“I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“Did you learn your lesson, then?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m right here, Tissaia, finally. I’m ready.” The violet eyes implored.</p>
<p>“And what is it you are ready for, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Everything! Anything you want! Ah, you’re driving me mad, don’t you see? I just want to be with you in whatever way you’ll have me.”</p>
<p>Tissaia was at a loss for words. It took a few moments to get her bearings once more. “Let me show you something.” Holding her hands up, she spoke the summoning charm. The air hummed with magic and a silver necklace appeared on the outstretched palms. She brought it forth, letting the girl see up close.</p>
<p>“A collar?”</p>
<p>“Hold your horses, Yen. This is not the collar I got especially for you, just one of several I happen to have.”</p>
<p>“But... don’t you want that for us anymore?”</p>
<p>Before the girl could get more confused or disappointed, she proceeded to explain. “I do, very much. That is why I want to do things properly. It was foolish of me to want to propose that collar to you. See, it has been a very long time since my last relationship and I got carried away. Think of this collar as a temporary arrangement; our chance to consider everything, find our footing. I will not have you commit to something you do not fully understand or are not prepared for – No, do not argue! How do you even know you are ready for a collar?”</p>
<p>“Can’t be that different from wearing my choker, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Tissaia tried not to take offense. <em>She knows not what she speaks of.</em> “It is, though. Collaring is a very serious commitment, Yen.”</p>
<p>“I know that! I read the analogy to the wedding ring.”</p>
<p>“Then think of this as an engagement ring, although I do not particularly like the analogy.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“I chose this collar because of its inconspicuousness, so you could eventually wear it outside if that is what we decide. However, this is not a pretty piece of jewellery. It is a collar. It locks around your neck and only I can unlock it. It is a promise, that you are mine and I will take care of you, as well as it is your responsibility to obey me and to always stay open with me.”</p>
<p>The band was solid, despite looking like it was knit of hundreds of thin silver threads. Most certainly dwarven work. Yen’s eyes studied its length. There was no beginning or end. Nor there was a lock. <em>Magic. She will put it on me with magic. And then I can’t take it off.</em></p>
<p>“Love?” She raised her sight back up to Tissaia’s face, trying for once not to get distracted by her sharp cheekbones. “If you do not want this, you can be mine without wearing one. It is up to you. Or if you truly wish, you can try it and see how it feels. Maybe just wear it at home.”</p>
<p><em>Home... </em>“I want to try it, Tissaia. I... I’m so sorry about how I first reacted, back then.”</p>
<p>“You did not know.”</p>
<p>“Well now I do. And this is what I want.”</p>
<p>“In that case I shall put it on. The collar responds solely to my magical signature. Keep in mind that this is merely a try-out. If you want me to take it off, I will do so right away. If you need to take it off for some reason and I am not with you, repeat your safe word three times and it falls off, understand?”</p>
<p>Yennefer nodded quietly, sensing the importance of this moment.</p>
<p>The arch-mistress stood up, facing her. “Hold your hair up for me, both hands.”</p>
<p>Yennefer gathered her raven tresses and pulled them up, breathing faster. She was still sitting on her heels and with her hands behind her head she felt exposed despite wearing clothes.</p>
<p>Meeting her gaze, Tissaia raised her eyebrows. Yennefer nodded and then stilled.</p>
<p>First, Tissaia touched the diamond star and transformed the choker into a longer velvet ribbon, so that the amulet rested lower on her neck. Then, she recited an incantation and the collar opened. Leaning forward she fastened it around the slender neck.</p>
<p>Yen could feel the precise moment when it locked, the magic settling within the band. The collar rested above her collarbones and was warm on her skin. She released a breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>So now I’m hers.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked up and froze. The look on Tissaia’s face was... hungry. Swallowing the lump in her throat she subtly shifted from side to side, body humming with arousal.</p>
<p>Not breaking eye contact the arch-mistress reached for the wooden spoon, lying on the table. She then shoved the chair further from the table, sat down and patted her lap. “Come here.”</p>
<p>Her legs were stiff, but she crawled forward and right into Tissaia’s lap. She could have sobbed at the familiar warmth. The silver band was a new and prominent presence around her neck. <em>I’m Tissaia’s and now she’ll take care of me.</em></p>
<p>“Oh, I will, piglet. I will.” Tissaia ran her fingers through her hair and caressed the length of her back, over her legs and all the way to the hem of her skirt. Almost reverently she exposed the girl’s bottom. Prepared to paint her feelings, she asked for the safe word.</p>
<p>“Skylark,” Yennefer croaked.</p>
<p>“Good. You might need to use it today.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>While rubbing circles on the waiting bottom with the spoon, she exposed her mind and for the first time ever, invited the girl fully in.</p>
<p>A gasp broke the quiet.</p>
<p>Yennefer was used to Tissaia’s presence in her mind when they played. Knowing she was there, just quietly listening, felt warm, safe and just a little bit embarrassing at times. This, however… Tissaia’s mind was completely opened and it pulled her in. She could see, could feel everything. The bottom in front of her – her bottom – was so pale. Oh, how she had missed it! All she wanted to do was paint it in all the shades of red, pour all her emotions into every blow, every smack. The burning desire to give what she knows is needed and welcomed, the pain, was overwhelming. The love and care seeping from her heart all the way into her fingertips was accompanied by a dark undercurrent of pure want, to claim, to mark, to do as she pleased with.</p>
<p><em>-Oh, please! Tissaia, please.</em> Yennefer didn’t even know what she was begging for, but if the hit didn’t land in the next second, she might die. As she was eased out of the depths of Tissaia’s mind, she realised that she was moaning the entire time. <em>Who cares at this point?</em></p>
<p><em>-Please, what? </em>Tissaia projected.</p>
<p><em>-Please, make it hurt </em>“AH!”</p>
<p>
  <em>-Like that?</em>
</p>
<p><em>-Yes! Just like that </em>“Ah! Oh! Aah. Mm. Mm. Mmm...”</p>
<p>Quickly coping with the surprise she welcomed back the old sensations and relaxed quietly under Tissaia’s hands, relishing the hot, stinging pain.</p>
<p>Smack! Smack! Smack!</p>
<p>The storm raging within Yennefer for the past weeks turned insignificant in mere seconds. All that bottled up hurt cracked just a little bit more with every single hit. Smack. She was home. Smack. She was loved. Smack. She was taken care of in the most delicious way and – Smack – the collar was a reassuring reminder of it all.</p>
<p>Smack! Smack! Smack!</p>
<p>High on the pain, she couldn’t see past the next hit of the wood on her butt. This was perfection.</p>
<p>Smack! “Mm.”</p>
<p>Tissaia was over the moons. The weight of Yennefer’s body against her thighs, the sounds she made, this was bliss. She kept the rhythm, focused solely on her girl.</p>
<p>Smack! Smack! CRACK!</p>
<p>“AH! What happened!?” Yen raised herself enough to look behind her. Tissaia was staring at the wooden handle.</p>
<p>“I... I suppose the spoon was not very sturdy. I haven’t even hit hard.” The broken utensil hung uselessly in her hand. Meanwhile the reddening bottom was begging her attention and the violet eyes were wide and disbelieving. “Are you all right, piglet?”</p>
<p>A chuckle bubbled from her chest. “Yes!”</p>
<p>“Do you want more?”</p>
<p>“I need more. Please. I’ve waited so long and I missed you so much, you can’t stop now, please, Tissaia, please.” Before she could blink the sorceress held a wooden paddle at the ready.</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>She started to work on the bottom again, this time with a reliable helper that would not let them down.</p>
<p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!” Smack, smack!</p>
<p>“Do you like that?”</p>
<p>Smack! “Yes!”</p>
<p>“What if I told you I want to mark you up?”</p>
<p>SMACK! SMACK!</p>
<p>“Yes, please, mark me up!”</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>“Who do you belong to?”</p>
<p><em>-Yours.</em> SMACK! SMACK!</p>
<p>“Who- do you- belong to?”</p>
<p>
  <em>-To you! I’m yours! I want to do this every day! I want you to mark me up, wreck me, please!</em>
</p>
<p>“Use your voice, say it out loud. Who do you belong to?”</p>
<p>“I’m yours.”</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>“I’m yours!”</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>“Yours!” Her head fell forward, the star jingled against the collar. “My body is yours, to do with as you please!”</p>
<p>Tissaia stopped, caressed her bottom, soothing the heated flesh. “Can you take more?”</p>
<p>“I can! Don’t stop! Tissaia, please don’t ever stop!”</p>
<p>Smack! Smack! Smack!</p>
<p>She found the rhythm again.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Yennefer relaxed so completely that she hung over the lap with no effort of supporting herself. She didn’t scream or cry or giggle, just an occasional “Please.”</p>
<p>
  <em>-Are you still with me, piglet?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Yes, I’m yours, I can take more, I know I can.</em>
</p>
<p>Tissaia’s arm was getting tired. They have been at it for a while and Yen was drifting on the edges of consciousness.<em> Maybe a different toy for the last few hits.</em></p>
<p>There was a swirl of magic and the next thing Yennefer felt was something thin pressing against her butt.</p>
<p>Swish!</p>
<p>“AH- SKYLARK!”</p>
<p>The short cane fell on the floor in an instant.</p>
<p>Reassuring hands rested on Yennefer’s back and bottom as their breathing evened.</p>
<p>The clock in the room struck eleven.</p>
<p>
  <em>-How are you feeling, piglet?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Oh, I... you know... well...tired, ecstatic, I don’t know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Will you be able to walk to that armchair, so I can hold you there?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Sure. I think. Help me up?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-There you go.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Whoa!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Careful! Just let me...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-I’m good, I’m fine. Standing. Tissaia?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Yes?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Hold me.</em>
</p>
<p>Wrapped in one another they leaned into the soft cushions. Tissaia kept whispering to the girl’s ear as she ran soothing circles over her back.</p>
<p>“It’s all right, piglet, you have done so well. Such a good girl you were for me. I am pleased that you used your safe word when you needed to. Thank you, for not letting me harm you. Your bottom looks so beautiful; you should have a look before it fades.”</p>
<p>Yennefer nuzzled into Tissaia and let her velvety voice bring her back. There was a faint throbbing between her legs, but she would take care of that later. Then and there, she just let this wonderful witch take care of her heart. She ran a hand over her collar and squeezed her thighs together. <em>We’ll make this work.</em></p><hr/>
<p>Yennefer was in a happy haze all day. She had lunch with Tissaia, who had promised not to work so hard, now that she had made her point. There had even been a customer in her practice. Everything was bright and shiny and better than this morning!</p>
<p>In the early hours of the night she was lying on her bed, wearing the amulet, the collar and nothing else. Eyes shut and legs spread wide, she touched herself, thinking about what Tissaia did to her that day, how her butt looked through Tissaia’s eyes. And that raw, strange desire.</p>
<p>She was recalling the spanking while her hand worked frantically on her pleasure.</p>
<p>“Tissaia...”</p>
<p>The other hand found its way to the collar.</p>
<p>“Tissaia!”</p>
<p>Her smile and lips and cheekbones. And that passion she unleashed upon her!</p>
<p>As if she was right there with her, close, holding her, whispering to her...</p>
<p>All the things she had said during the spanking came back to her full force. <em>My body is yours, to do with as you please.</em></p>
<p>“Yours! I’m yours! I’m- A- A- Mm.“</p>
<p>Legs kicking out and body surging forward she came, deliciously so, while holding her collar like a vice. “I’m yours, Tissaia,” she panted.</p>
<p>Body covered in sheen of sweat she slumped backwards, boneless and elated.</p>
<p>As she melted into the soft sheets, the feelings of sheer joy and ecstasy were slowly quieting down. Lying flat on her back, her breathing evened. She could almost fall asleep right away. Only the collar felt a little uncomfortable against her throat. Shifting herself onto the pillows so she half sat, she rubbed the skin of her neck.</p>
<p>She tried to relax, but the silver band just felt heavy, no matter how she turned it. A shiver ran through her still nude and sweaty body. <em>Wait, did I actually tell her that my body is her property?</em> Knees to her chest she hugged herself in the cold room.</p>
<p>The collar kept pressing into her throat. It was really uncomfortable, unlike that afternoon when she barely even noticed it. She tugged at it to make it sit right. <em>What’s with all that possessive shit? Did I lose my mind?!  </em>She couldn’t stop shivering.</p>
<p><em>Can it just stop feeling so godsdamn heavy?</em> She tugged again and again, breathing faster. Every time she swallowed, it was just there, constricting.</p>
<p><em>I told her my body is hers. That I am hers. Why did I do that? </em>Tug, tug, tug. <em>If this stupid dogmark would just let me breathe so I can think!</em></p>
<p><em>No. Not a dogmark, a promise. I promised! Oh, gods! </em>Through the rising panic, she knew what needed to be done.</p><hr/>
<p>She knocked on the door to Tissaia’s bedchamber. <em>The least I can do is not barge in while she’s doing something intimate.</em></p>
<p>“Enter.” Tissaia was sitting at the vanity, taking her evening potions. She smiled at her in the mirror. “What is it, Yen?” Blue eyes found the collar; the girl was unwittingly fidgeting with it.</p>
<p>“I feel really, really bad.” She shifted on her bare feet, her nightie fluttering. “And you told me to come to you when I do, so…”</p>
<p>Tissaia turned to face her, voice coloured with concern. “You have done so well, piglet. I’m very pleased. Now, tell me. What made you feel bad?”</p>
<p>“It’s just... I just realized something when I was-“ she stopped herself.</p>
<p>“When you were...?” Yennefer wasn’t eager to go on, so Tissaia took pity on her. “When you were touching yourself and not very subtly screaming my name just now? Yen, I told you, do not feel bad about it. Your desire is a part of who you are; I would not change you for the continent.”</p>
<p>“That’s not why I’m here.”</p>
<p>“What is it, then?”</p>
<p>“I said some things earlier today. That I’m all yours, that you can use my body as you please and…” Her breath was coming short. “Tissaia, can you please take it off?”</p>
<p>Without another word she got up and stood in front of the girl, hands reaching for the collar. A few words in Elder and the band was off. She put it aside and held Yen’s hand. “Better?”</p>
<p>The girl took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, rubbing the skin of her throat.</p>
<p>“Yennefer, listen to me carefully. I would never hold you accountable for the things you said. All that matters is what you tell me sober.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?! I wasn’t day drinking, I swear. No wine for breakfast today!”</p>
<p>The corners of Tissaia’s mouth twitched as she shook her head. “No, that is a metaphor. We call it being drunk on spanking.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Truly, what you said was still rather grounded; you cannot even imagine the things people say in these situations. It is never taken seriously, it is just play. And you seemed to rather enjoy a bit of possessiveness in that moment, so I went along. Now, if it is something you do not ever want involved in our playtime again, tell me. It is that simple. Alright?”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>“Are you feeling any better?”</p>
<p>Yennefer hesitated. “Can I sleep here tonight?”</p>
<p>Tissaia just rolled her eyes and hugged the girl close. <em>As if she has to ask.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and for your patience!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Dungeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our ladies shall visit 'an art gallery'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: blood, mentions of suicide attempt</p>
<p>It's only in one small part, not the overarching theme of the chapter, but still beware.<br/>If you want to skip the 'bloody' part altogether, stop reading at: The flames of multiple candelabras surrounding the altar flickered...<br/>and start again at the next section, starting with: She was shaking with nerves and excitement as she knelt...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Inside you shall only call me Mistress.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, just like in Aretuza?”</p>
<p>That earned her an eyeroll. “Maybe without all the smirking.” They had discussed pseudonyms before, but she asked one more time. “Are you certain you want to be called by your name?”</p>
<p>“Of course. It’s brilliant!” Yennefer beamed. “No one will ever make the connection. It’s always darkest under the lantern.”</p>
<p>“If you’re certain... It is your decision. I shan’t persuade you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure. Can we go now?”</p>
<p>Tissaia scrutinized her for a long moment. The girl stood in the hall wearing her travelling cloak, eager as ever. “Remember, you may look but it is rude to stare mouth agape, no matter how odd you find them or whatever they are doing.”</p>
<p>“I won’t stare.”</p>
<p>“Do not finger-point. Do not interrupt anyone’s scene.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.”</p>
<p>“No talking to the Dominants unless they address you directly. Don’t look them in the eye.”</p>
<p>“I won’t!”</p>
<p>“And be polite.”</p>
<p>“I’m always polite.”</p>
<p>“No backtalk.”</p>
<p>“Tissaia, I’ll be fine. I’m not a baby. I’ve organized orgies, remember?”</p>
<p>“That is not the same, although I suppose it is to your benefit. You won’t be bewildered by a bit of nudity.”</p>
<p>Yennefer crossed the space between them, grabbed Tissaia’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Come on, trust me a little. I’ll behave, it’s all going to be good.”</p>
<p>Tissaia sighed and finally relaxed a bit. She nodded and kissed Yennefer, who let out a surprised moan. Pressing their foreheads together in a familiar gesture, she projected.</p>
<p>
  <em> -It will be wonderful. </em>
</p>
<p>It took five portals to get from Toussaint to Novigrad and Tissaia didn’t even break a sweat when conjuring them.</p>
<p>The city bustled with life in the glow of the setting sun. They didn’t stop to look around the busy market or to listen to a travelling bard croaking in the middle of the square. Tissaia marched straight through the merchant quarter. However, they were not headed to more shady parts of town as Yen expected. </p>
<p>Nervously excited for whatever would happen, she followed Tissaia through the winding streets and into <em> a basement of a temple? What the hell? </em></p>
<p>“And you seriously judged me for going to an orgy in a temple? At least that was the temple of Huldra! Isn’t this the Eternal Fire? Is the ‘<em>art gallery’ </em>in a temple of Eternal Fire? That’s so inappropriate!”</p>
<p>“Not in, but under. There is large space and enough privacy. No one would ever look for any depravities here. And from what I hear, the Hierarch gets more than generous rent. Now do you mind keeping that indignation to yourself?”</p>
<p>“Fine! I’ll just keep it for later.”</p>
<p>“Of course you will. Come along, we are almost there.”</p>
<p>Tissaia led them through the underground labyrinth. They finally stopped before a sturdy door.</p>
<p>Knock. Knock-knock-knock. Knock. Knock-knock.</p>
<p>The doorman wore a scarlet executioner’s hood. “Who seeks to enter?”</p>
<p><em> I’ll just keep it all for later, </em>Yennefer reminded herself as she did her best not to chuckle at the overly dramatic costume, giddiness coursing through her veins.</p>
<p>“Lady Skylark. And Yennefer. The warden is expecting us.”</p>
<p>“She yours?”</p>
<p>“For tonight, yes.” They had reached an agreement that proclamations of ownership are fine if she’s wearing the collar. And lately, she has worn it more often than not, even out in town. The reassuring weight rested on her neck as they entered an atrium and hung their cloaks.</p>
<p>“Whoa!”</p>
<p>“Is something the matter, piglet?”</p>
<p><em> Breathe, breathe. </em> “Nothing! I mean. Ehm. You look… lovely!” <em> Is this one of the freakin' dresses she wore at school all the time??? Oh, that high collar. And she even got a pendant! </em>Combined with the meticulous updo, Madam de Vries looked just like on her first lesson.</p>
<p>“Good, then let us go.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Do I really have to wear this rag?” Yen squirmed in the simple, shapeless blue garb of questionable quality. <em> I’ll look like a goblin next to her. </em></p>
<p>“Yes. Unless you’d prefer wearing only your underwear or being naked altogether.” She was seriously contemplating her options when Tissaia spoke again. “Although I think that would be a shame. I appreciate the aesthetic of you undressing for me before a spanking.”</p>
<p>And just like that Yen decided to keep the bad excuse for clothes on. “I’ll keep it on, Mistress,” she tried to say without sounding thirsty and blushed at Tissaia’s knowing smirk. Before she could say anything in her defence, though, Tissaia walked away through a heavy red curtain and there was nothing Yennefer could do but follow her.</p>
<p>As they stood in an arched portal, the first thing she saw in the vast, candle-lit space was an ogre on all fours being led on a leash by a dwarf. <em> No staring. Later. I’ll just process it later. </em></p>
<p>The room was so long, she couldn’t see the end of it. There were whipping posts, hooks hanging from the ceiling, <em>people hanging on ropes from those hooks?!? </em>All manner of folks roamed about, using the various equipment, sitting and chatting or just casually watching. The sounds of hands smacking, whips cracking and people doing gods-only-knew what resounded through the air as Tissaia looked over the room and smiled at her. “Welcome to the Priestess’ chastity, piglet.”</p>
<p>
  <em> -A little on the nose, don’t you think? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -Keep the magical activity to the minimum! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -Why does it matter? Nobody can see through your illusions. They won’t recognize or remember us. </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, I remember you.” The dwarf walked up to them with the ogre on his heels. “Yeah, you’re Mistress… hmm… What was it? Ladybird? No, I can’t really remember the name. And you don’t look <em> exactly </em>like her either, but… hmm… No, it is you. You have that same energy. Pardon the ol’ Master Big. My memory ain’t what it used to be and the last time I saw ya was at least a cent–” Tissaia’s glare could freeze blood. “…a long time ago.”</p>
<p>“Lady Skylark.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s right. Welcome back!” He smiled through his beard. Someone screamed and chains rattled. A woman was slumped against a wall, a set of metal shackles preventing her from sliding to the ground. “Fancy a cup of ale to start the night?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not.”</p>
<p><em> Nothing unusual, apparently! And since when does she drink ale like a pleb? This night has yet to stop amaze me. </em>Yen was eager to go around the room and take a better look at everything, in particular the pillories on a nearby platform, but they had all night and her Mistress wanted ale. Time to exercise some patience.</p>
<p>The room was interlaced with little islands of sitting areas with old barrels serving as tables. Tissaia and the dwarf sat at chairs. Yennefer knelt on a pillow by their feet and the ogre plonked himself down on the floor.</p>
<p>Knowing she can’t just join the conversation unless directly addressed, she instead turned her attention to the ogre. “So, how long have you been a submissive?”</p>
<p>“Woof, woof.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Woof!” He stuck out his tongue and breathed loudly. The leash was attached to a black leather collar with iron spikes all around and dubbing his clothes underwear would be very generous as it was nothing but a sock with a strap around the waist. Apart from that he wore large furry gloves and a leather padding on his knees.</p>
<p>“I mean, uhm, I- I don’t-”</p>
<p>He wriggled his hips and stuck his head out almost into her lap. In a wild mane of gruff, messy hair were two tiny doglike ears attached to a headband. </p>
<p>“I- ehm…”</p>
<p>He headbutted her hand and then looked up at her.</p>
<p>“Alright...” She gingerly scratched his head behind the ears.</p>
<p>“Here.” Master Big brought two cups of ale from a keg by the wall. “Cheers, hon’. To a happy return!”</p>
<p>“Happy return!” Tissaia took a swig and offered the ale to Yennefer.</p>
<p>Keeping her hands on the knees she clumsily took a few sips, grateful that she managed not to spill.</p>
<p>As she half listened to the conversation, she noticed a movement inside a table next to theirs. The barrel was old and worn and there were whole planks missing. The shadow within moved again and there were two human eyes staring right back at her. There was a person locked inside!</p>
<p>
  <em> Well. </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, I picked up this bad boy up north in The Stockade. Is your lass from up there, too?”</p>
<p>Tissaia laughed. “Oh, no. No, we met outside. Discovered common interests and here we are.”</p>
<p>“Good for you! Well, don’t let me keep you all night. There are whispers of a scene I wanna watch. A masochistic vampire, would you believe it? Anyways, have fun, kids. And you, lass, be good for your Mistress. She could make switches out of the worst of us!” Laughing at his own joke, he left the sitting area, the leash in hand.</p>
<p>The ogre woofed and Yen awkwardly waved goodbye in return. As he was leaving, he wiggled a short, upturned tail sticking out of his arse. She swallowed the rush of disgust, reminding herself of how it felt when Tissaia helped her into her unicorn costume. And she was aroused. <em> Great. </em></p>
<p>Tissaia had a few more gulps of ale and let Yennefer finish the rest of it, purposefully holding the cup at an odd angle, so she ended up spilling some of it on her chin and dress.</p>
<p>Tissaia slowly shook her head. “Oh, dear. That won’t do at all. I suppose I’ll have to whip that clumsiness out of you.” Eyes twinkling with mischief.</p>
<p>“Unbelievable,” Yen giggled.</p>
<p>“Was that backtalk?”</p>
<p>“Please, you like it.”</p>
<p>“I shall enjoy your screams tonight.”</p>
<p>“Anything for you, Mistress.”</p>
<p>Tissaia ran a hand through Yen’s hair, tugging just a bit.</p>
<p>“Now, piglet, let us have a look around.”</p>
<p>They went further into the gallery. Her legs slowed to a stop as they passed the Elves in deep focus on their suspension bondage. She had only ever seen that in a book. Tissaia tied her several times sitting or lying down, but this… There had been a sex-swing at an orgy over a decade ago and it was fun, but purely utilitarian in comparison to the complex and brilliant web of lines and knots encompassing the hanging bodies. And half the people hanging were fully clothed, too. Some had glassy eyes and blissed expressions, others tried to breathe through the obvious pain.</p>
<p>Would she ever try this? Or would she get too panicky once in the air?</p>
<p>“Yennefer.” She was supposed to keep by Mistress’s side unless she was told otherwise.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Mistress,” she scurried over to her.</p>
<p>“Come. You’ll love this.”</p>
<p>Finally, they stood before the platform with pillories and whipping posts. What Yen didn’t notice before were several stocks on the ground with a bunch of people trapped in awkward positions.</p>
<p>BAM!</p>
<p>One of the pillories was occupied. She could only see torn rags that probably used to be clothing and a butt so purple, it almost seemed black in the candlelight. The slap of wood against skin cut through the air, but the person didn’t make a sound, didn’t even twitch. The Dom smirked, whispered something into the sub’s ear, raised high and hit again.</p>
<p>Yen twitched at the mere sound of impact. And jumped as a hand grabbed her butt. She whipped her head around to see Tissaia’s lips curved in a smirk. Tissaia got on her tiptoes. She leaned down to better hear whatever was about to be whispered in her ear. Tissaia bit her earlobe instead and groped her butt some more.</p>
<p>
  <em> What the fuck is happening? Who are you and what have you done with Tissaia? </em>
</p>
<p>But then Tissaia was holding her hand, leading her further in.</p>
<p>They passed a semi-secluded area where there was a large metal ring and a tall, banshee-like woman dressed in black from head to toe, standing bound to the ring with leather straps. A small man with well-kept hair and moustache gazing at her with nothing but sheer adoration held a red-hot poker at the ready. “Cara mia…”</p>
<p>“Mon sauvage,” she answered with sheer sparks in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Mistress, what is that hot poker for?”</p>
<p>Tissaia followed her gaze. “Hmm. I’m not certain I want to find out.”</p>
<p>“You know, on second thought, I’m not really all that curious either.”</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s go.”</p>
<p>Yen giggled as they passed more spanking benches, saltire crosses and some cages. The Doms nodded to Tissaia, addressing her as Lady Skylark. Clearly, news travelled fast around here. She gracefully inclined her head, still holding Yennefer’s hand.</p>
<p>The girl stared at a cross and the Dom and sub using it, fascinated by the heavy eye-contact as she flogged up his thighs in a criss cross pattern, missing his erection by an inch every time. <em> Gods, I’d probably cum in five seconds if she ever did anything like that to me. If I saw her face while she flogs me, or whips me, or spanks… </em>“Mistress, do you think that maybe we could possibly sometimes try – I mean not that we need to – I just thought it would be interesting, if – unless of course you don’t want to, which is fine, obviously–”</p>
<p>“Sure, we have a saltire cross at home. I cannot believe we haven’t used it yet.”</p>
<p>“What the fffu-? I mean… Mistress, where do you keep the cross?”</p>
<p>“In the basement, obviously.”</p>
<p>“Obviously.”</p>
<p>“Is that more backtalk I hear?” They passed a couple sitting with their feet up, drinking and chatting. “Test my patience a bit longer and you might just end up like them.” She nodded to the duo. The footstools were in fact people, kneeling and bent over, dressed in garbs even worse than her own.</p>
<p>She turned to Tissaia wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“Oh, piglet, you should see yourself right now.”</p>
<p>Her face was hot, and she didn’t know how to respond, not sure if she was horrified or intrigued.</p>
<p>Tissaia leaned to her again. Instead of another ear-bite she simply said: “Don’t be shy, I think you’d make an excellent piece of furniture. The most beautiful cloak hanger on the entire continent, perhaps.”</p>
<p>Before she got her brain functioning enough to form a coherent response more people passed them to join a crowd gathering nearby.</p>
<p>“That must be the scene everyone has been whispering about. Shall we?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p>
<p>The excitement in the air was contagious. More than half the people in the gallery stood in a circle around a stone table, whispering amongst each other. A very pale brunette in a plain white robe lied chained to it. She didn’t look at all like vampires from the drawings in Aretuza library. No monstrous claws on her fingers, no dry, puckered skin or sabre teeth. Just a woman with dark circles under her eyes. Yet there was something unnatural about her.</p>
<p>The flames of multiple candelabras surrounding the altar flickered as an older man in expensive robes entered the scene. The woman squirmed in anticipation. <em> No shadow! She casts no shadow! </em></p>
<p>Yennefer didn’t ponder vampire physiology any further as a blade of a short sharp dagger flashed in the candlelight. The Dominant wielded it with confidence. It danced around her skin, the tip tracing the veins on her arm.</p>
<p>The vampire was shivering, eyes nailed to the silver. The audience waited with bated breath.</p>
<p>And then the blade cut, marking the pale canvas with a narrow red line. The woman let out a strangled moan as the blood trickled out, dripping all the way on the stone altar.</p>
<p>The pool of blood on the floor grew with every frantic beat of her heart. The useless hands couldn’t stop it now even if she tried. It was too late. She did a good job. She cut deep.</p>
<p>“… Yennefer, Yennefer can you hear me? Yennefer?” The Rectoress’s voice was coming from afar. “Yennefer?”</p>
<p>“Let’s take her to the aftercare nook. I’ll get her some water.”</p>
<p>She was seated on something soft and thumbs pressed circles into her palms.</p>
<p>“Yen?”</p>
<p>“Mistress?”</p>
<p>A glass of water was pressed to her lips. “I’m right here. Drink this.”</p>
<p>Her wrists were pale and clean. No blood. The arch-mistress kept touching her hands in soothing circles. “What’s…?”</p>
<p>There were gasps and cracks, but they were muffled. As if coming from far away.</p>
<p>“You’re alright. Do you hear me? You are all right.”</p>
<p>“Mistress.” Her breath came easier.</p>
<p>“Did this happen before?” Asked a strange voice.</p>
<p>“No, but it’s her first time ever. And I did <em> not </em>know there would be bloodletting. By the time I realized, she was already...”</p>
<p>“What do you mean you didn’t know? There’s a big warning sign right… there. <em> I’m gonna gut him like a fish! </em>”</p>
<p>The woman marched up to the crowd facing away from them. She took a leather-clad oaf of a man, who was leaning on his elbows, by an ear as if he was a naughty child.</p>
<p>“Argh! What I do this time?!”</p>
<p>“You were being a careless idiot! I’ve had enough!”</p>
<p>Not letting go of the ear the stranger dragged him aside. The thing he was leaning against before was a large sign that read in clear runes: BEWARE, BLOODLETTING!</p>
<p>The oaf was led straight to the table where the two Doms sat with their feet up.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” she said to the duo as she opened the barrel.</p>
<p>“Come on Warden, not again?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes again! Until you learn some basic fucking manners, like cleaning after yourself or <em> not blocking a fucking warning sign! </em> Now get in before I change my mind and throw your arse right out the door instead.”</p>
<p>The Warden locked the barrel, cursed under her breath and headed back to them. “I’m sorry, Lady Skylark. And to you, Yennefer.”</p>
<p>“But… but…”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You locked him up inside a table...”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” she smiled. “And I won’t hesitate to do so to anyone who can’t be bothered to act properly in my gallery. Dom or not.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, gods. I can’t believe I embarrassed myself like that in front of the Warden. And right on my first time, too. Fuck! </em>
</p>
<p>“Oi, none of that!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to. This Warden also happens to be an empath,” Tissaia explained.</p>
<p>A collective gasp from the crowd penetrated their bubble of peace. “Oh gods, are they still doing it?” She purposefully looked in the opposite direction, even though she couldn’t see anything from where she was sitting, anyway. “That is so messed up. How can you let them?”</p>
<p>“Yennefer, I know you are upset and that this is personal for you, but it’s something very special for them. As we speak that vampire is in a state of utter bliss. I can feel it. They both know what they are doing, the dagger is clean, and I have bandages and healing potions at the ready. Furthermore, she’s exceptionally resilient to physical damage.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better?” Tissaia interjected.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. How is what they are doing even safe? It could so easily turn bad. She could bleed out, she could–”</p>
<p>“They are aware of the risks. They want to do it anyway. It’s their choice.” Yennefer still didn’t seem overly keen on the idea, so Tissaia kept talking. “No one is forcing you to participate in any kind of bloodletting. If anything, it would be ill-advised given your history. Unless you found yourself feeling ready to explore it. Though honestly I do not enjoy cutting.”</p>
<p>This piqued Yennefer’s interest and distracted her from her racing thoughts. “You don’t? Truly? I find that hard to believe.”</p>
<p>“Why, by the gods, would you say that?”</p>
<p>“Are you really asking me that? You own unicorn play equipment and a saltire cross. I have yet to see any actual boundaries you might have regarding–” she gestured around the room “–all this.”</p>
<p>“Really you can’t think of a single one?”</p>
<p><em> What is she…? Oh, right! </em>“The sex,” she blurted. Over the past few weeks, she frequently fantasized about Tissaia being with her in the room when she touched herself. She had brought the subject to attention, like she should since it had been nagging at the back of her mind, and Mistress said maybe.</p>
<p>“And that’s my cue to leave,” the Warden startled her from her musings.</p>
<p>“Just to be sure, you’ve seen everything I just thought?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Don’t worry about it. And don’t sound so surprised, regarding who you are, you must be used to it.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “You know?! She knows?!” </em>
</p>
<p>“Shh! Not so loud! Of course she knows, she’s an empath. She knows not just about us but about everybody who ever came here.”</p>
<p>“Please, Yennefer, like I would tell. If there’s one thing that is highly valued in my line of business, it’s discretion. I’m glad you’re feeling better. If you need absolutely anything, just think Warden. I’ll watch over you.”</p>
<p>There was nothing she could say but “Thank you, Warden.”</p>
<p>They were left alone amongst the soft pillows, bunched up blankets and half-drawn curtains. Mistress never let go of her hand. “Do you wish to go home, Piglet?”</p>
<p>“I… If we see no more of <em> that </em>,” she waved to the crowd and the altar, “then I’d like to stay, please. Mistress,” she added hastily.</p>
<p>“Hmm. I do owe you that punishment, true enough.”</p>
<p>Yen gripped the hand holding hers as she felt her body respond to the statement. “Please Mistress.” Just the thought made her feel better already.</p>
<p>Tissaia tutted and slowly shook her head while looking at the ale stain at the front of her garb. “So clumsy. How you passed the entrance exams to my school is truly a conundrum. Well, let us not waste more time.”</p>
<p>She giggled as she got up. “I am so terribly sorry, Mistress. I deserve to be punished.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>She was shaking with nerves and excitement as she knelt on a raised wooden platform, not unlike one that could be found on a square in every other town. It didn’t hold gallows however, just a pillory, a whipping post and a spanking bench. The platform was surrounded with racks upon racks of whips, paddles and all kinds of implements.</p>
<p>They were far enough from the stone altar, so she couldn’t see anything even if she tried. Apparently not everyone fancied bloodplay. Her eyes skipped between a few casual onlookers gathered around tables nearby. Furthermore, the platform was next to the main alley connecting the entrance and the very back of the gallery, so anyone walking to the back or vice versa would inevitably walk right past them.</p>
<p>Mistress made a show of choosing the toy for the evening. While normally she would just summon the desired object, here she took a paddle from a rack by the wall, carefully inspected it, then looked at Yennefer and put the paddle right back. After the tenth item was considered and then rejected, Yen released a nervous giggle.</p>
<p>Tissaia narrowed eyes at the sound. “I seem to have been far too lenient with you, girl. You dare to walk the halls of my school in stained robes, looking like a disgrace to the craft. And now you laugh at me?” She tutted. “That will just not do.” She was speaking to her but her teacher-voice easily carried through the sounds of other people’s activities, catching the interest of more people. Her eyes playfully twinkled as she stepped to a rack that held a variety of neatly arranged canes. </p>
<p>Yennefer’s breath hitched. Her heart raced as Tissaia finally settled on a long thin cane of unfamiliar material that apparently didn’t require soaking. It had a sufficient bent and a menacing swish.</p>
<p><em> How will it feel? How did it feel back then? </em>All she could remember from that fateful day was a lot of pain and her absolute failure at keeping quiet. That was the last time she was properly caned. The only time. Against the table in the Rectoress’s study.</p>
<p>More eyes were on them, lured in by Tissaia’s dramatic testing of the cane. She tried not to squirm. <em> So many people. They will all see and hear everything. Everything! That sub with completely purple arse didn’t even flinch! Not a sound from her either! Fuck, fuck, fuck, what do I do? </em></p>
<p>“Yennefer.” A finger tucked beneath her chin and striking blue eyes penetrated her skin. The next breath came easier. “Present your hands.”</p>
<p>She outstretched her hands, palms up. They were still trembling. But Mistress’s voice hid a drop of gentleness and the collar’s reassuring weight rested around her neck.</p>
<p>Tissaia brought the cane down on her palms with a flick of her wrist. Her whole body jerked. The hit was loud, and it stung a bit, but the pain wasn’t unbearable. Really, it sounded worse than it felt.</p>
<p>She caned her palms two more times. Yennefer looked up in wonder, the corner of Tissaia’s mouth twitching. <em> It’s just a cane. </em></p>
<p>“Thank you, Mistress,” she said without being prompted, without even thinking.</p>
<p>“Your safe word, piglet?” The pet name warmed her chest.</p>
<p>“Skylark, Mistress.” She barely registered the whispers from the onlookers. <em> I’ll say it if I need to. But I can take the cane. Whatever shall happen, I will do my best to make Mistress proud. </em>The little girl inside of her who always wished for the Rectoress’s approval took over. She won’t disappoint. A ghost of a smile graced Tissaia’s lips.</p>
<p>When she followed the next command and pressed into the bench with her butt exposed for her Mistress and everyone else to see, Tissaia deliberately pushed her hair aside. “No, you shall not hide this time. Let the whole school see your face. Or do you think you stand above rules and punishment?”</p>
<p><em> How is her tone stern and teasing at the same time? </em>“No Mistress, I deserve to be punished.” Tissaia was so clearly enjoying herself, it was contagious.</p>
<p>Yennefer could indeed see the faces of their audience very clearly. And they could see her face in return. Some were just watching with mild interest, some looks were downright predatory. One smirking blonde reminded her of Sabrina. Her body hummed with arousal as she recalled her brief fling with Istredd and the conjured audience that made her orgasms so much sweeter. Then later in life all the orgies and the pleasure of real eyes on her. She was in the midst of contemplating her chances to have an orgasm right here due to the very public setting when the first hit landed and tore her right back into the moment.</p>
<p>A strangled gasp. The pain was so intense and concentrated.</p>
<p>Swish.</p>
<p>There was a brief flash of panic with the merciless sting from the way too thin cane but as the residual pain seeped through her butt she relaxed, leaning into it.</p>
<p>Swish.</p>
<p>“Ah!”</p>
<p>She wanted to be strong, to stay calm and impassive. But Tissaia loves her sounds, her screams. What chance did she stand against an excited Tissaia with a cane?</p>
<p>“Ah!”</p>
<p>Another slash aligned perfectly next to the others and she didn’t hold back the pained groan. Her heart pounded in her chest. They were looking. They could see. And she could see one thing in their eyes: desire. She was desirable.</p>
<p>Swish. “Ah!” Swish. “Oh!” Swish! “AHH!”</p>
<p>From the moment they had entered this godsforsaken place, she had felt the eyes on her. She was well aware of her looks, even in this pathetic excuse for clothing. They wanted her but they couldn’t have her.</p>
<p>“Ah!”</p>
<p>She was untouchable. She was Tissaia’s. She belonged to her Mistress.</p>
<p>Swish. Swish. Swish.</p>
<p>She got lost in the rhythm and the pain that was a touch too sharp in just the right way. Any notions of keeping quiet were forgotten.</p>
<p>“Ah!”</p>
<p>The dwarf and his dog were watching her.</p>
<p>“Oh!”</p>
<p>The couple with their feet up were staring at her.</p>
<p>“AHH!”</p>
<p>Bright eyes between the planks of the barrel table were peeking at her.</p>
<p>“OUCH!”</p>
<p>The hot poker couple was eyeing her with amused interest.</p>
<p>“Ah- AH- AHH!!”</p>
<p>A group of elves walked past, looking down their noses at her.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” she whimpered.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, Mistress.”</p>
<p>“What-”</p>
<p>“AH!”</p>
<p>“was-”</p>
<p>“AHH!”</p>
<p>“that?!”</p>
<p>“FUCK!”</p>
<p>“Better. Also, mind your language.” Swish!</p>
<p>A fit of giggles rendered her utterly useless, her hot body pressed into the solid wood of the bench. People were watching and Tissaia was having fun and she was happy and safe, and it was all just ridiculous somehow. “I’m sorry, Mistress,” she managed to say.</p>
<p>Her butt and thighs were burning. Her hands were gripping the wooden legs. The cane swished, people kept looking, she was aroused and the world got hazy.</p>
<p>
  <em> So, so light… her smile just always lights up her face, makes her seem barely fifty… and when she’s angry, properly angry… then she looks like a dwarf who got his axe stolen… </em>
</p>
<p>“Mistress… Mistress…” Yen mumbled happily. Tissaia’s face came to focus, a gentle hand on her butt stroking the heated flesh.</p>
<p>“Piglet…” Tissaia smiled, eyes searching her face, making sure she was alright.</p>
<p>“I’m glad… so glad… that no one stole your axe today.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“What did you do that night?” Tissaia asked before she stepped through the portal.</p>
<p>“Hm? What night?” Yen inquired after materialising next to her on the other side.</p>
<p>“After I caned you in Aretuza that first time.” Her hands accompanied an incantation in a dramatical gesture as the next portal appeared in the middle of the cornfield. “You missed dinner and breakfast, skipped several lessons. What were you doing all that time? Sulking?” She backed into the portal, eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>Yen shook her head as she followed. If a visit to the gallery got her this relaxed and playful, they should go all the time.</p>
<p>“I never sulk, as you well know.”</p>
<p>“Right… I must be thinking of some other Yennefer.”</p>
<p>Yen rolled her eyes. “Why do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“An answer for an answer?”</p>
<p>“I looked at the marks, masturbated and cried, alright?! Your turn.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to know so I could be here for you better. In case the cane brought something back.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mistress. But I feel fantastic, honestly. I’ll just wreck myself in the bed and then sleep for a day.”</p>
<p>“Unless you have objections, I shall join you and observe.”</p>
<p>Yennefer tripped and fell through the next portal.</p>
<p>“No objections then?” Tissaia appeared behind her.</p>
<p>“No, not at all, nothing! Everything is perfect!” She babbled as she got herself up from the ground, dusted off her skirt and looked around in mild bemusement. It took her a moment to recognize the front yard of Chateau de Vries. Falling face-first through a portal had a dizzying effect.</p>
<p>Tissaia stepped closer to her, reaching for the collar.</p>
<p>“No! Mistress, please let me keep it.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>Yen leaned down and kissed her, reassured when Tissaia didn’t break away.</p>
<p>“Let us go to my bedroom, shall we?” Tissaia said.</p>
<p>The light of the rising sun illuminated the room, but Mistress drew the curtains shut and lit some candles with a flick of her fingers.</p>
<p>Soon, Yennefer was stripped bare and lied on her stomach, propping her hips on one of Tissaia’s pillows. “I figured this way you’ll have a good view of your favourite part of my body.” She wriggled her butt striped with cane marks and grinned wickedly as Tissaia’s cheeks flushed. She sat primly in a chair next to the bed and ran her eyes over her form.</p>
<p>Yen did not hesitate. She pressed a hand between her legs and started rubbing. Tissaia didn’t forbid her to have sex but since coming to Toussaint she found herself not all that interested. After all it would be awkward to call out Tissaia’s name with a stranger in her bed. The frustration from the lack of sex simmered to the surface. The public caning had only added wood to the flames, the audience rousing her need yet the cane biting too much to let her come.</p>
<p>Her breathing became heavy as her other hand pressed on the cane marks, eyes never leaving Tissaia, who still wore her rectoress gown. Tissaia who looked at her as if she was just an interesting potion ingredient, so utterly unaffected it drove her need mad. She moaned into the sheets and writhed against her hand.</p>
<p>“Tissaia…”</p>
<p>She was so deliciously close, one hand wet and frantic between her legs, the other pressing more into the welts on her bum.</p>
<p>“Ah” <em> Tissaia! Tissaia! Fuck I’m getting so close! </em></p>
<p>Her entire body from the neck down was utterly immobilized by magical bondage.</p>
<p>“NO! NO! Please! Fuck!”</p>
<p>She couldn’t move so much as her pinkie, her body held in the exact position. Just a few more presses of her hand and she would have come!</p>
<p>“Why?! What’s going on? Tissaia?”</p>
<p>Tissaia rose from the chair and stood by the bed. “What is the meaning of this, adept?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I sent you to your room to study the ancient history of sorcery. And this is what you do instead? Indulge in this debauchery?”</p>
<p><em> Oh. </em> “Rectoress, I…” <em> Oh, gods! </em>Her loins were on fire. She could feel herself twitch against her hand, yet she was unable to press, to rub, to do anything at all.</p>
<p>Tissaia sighed. “My dear, my dear, my dear.” She tutted. “What shall I do with you?”</p>
<p>Her mind was past the ability to form coherent thoughts. “Please, rectoress, please, I need…”</p>
<p>The arch-mistress raised her eyebrows, daring her to finish that sentence.</p>
<p>Her hands were magically dragged up to her chest so she was leaning on her elbows and she could move again, but didn’t dare to do so, pinned to the spot by blue ice.</p>
<p>“Now, you shall get ten for touching yourself during your study time, ten for calling out for me when doing so, twenty for defying me and another ten so you’d remember to do better in the future, adept. Count them out loud, so I do not lose my place.”</p>
<p>“Please-”</p>
<p>A firm hand spanked her, exactly on the spot where butt meets thigh. The cane marks were sparse there, but it still hurt.</p>
<p>“What was that, now?” Smack! Smack! “I believe I misunderstood.”</p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>“Better.” Smack!</p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>“Three.”</p>
<p>Every hit made her rub ever so slightly against the pillow under her hips.</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>“F-four!” <em> How on the Continent will I get through fifty?! </em></p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>“AH- Five!” The hit was a surprisingly welcome sensation after the merciless sting of the previous hours.</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>“Six!” Was she dripping on the pillow already or were her overstimulated senses deceiving her?</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>“Ngh.”</p>
<p>“What was that, adept?”</p>
<p>“S-seven, Mistress.” <em> I can do this! I can! </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>“AH! Mmmh! Thirty-eight!”</p>
<p>Yennefer had her legs slightly parted and her butt raised so Tissaia would have better access. Every delicious hit made her rock forward and back, her pussy brushing the pillow, nipples grazing the mattress, dragging against the soft sheets.</p>
<p>She couldn’t last long, certainly not another twelve hits. She needed to plunge her hand between her legs and press, but she didn’t dare. Not without permission from the rectoress. “Please, rectoress, may I touch myself? I need it.”</p>
<p>Madam de Vries gave her a bone chilling stare. She fucked up; she shouldn’t have asked. But she couldn’t, just couldn’t last a moment longer.</p>
<p>“Alright, piglet.”</p>
<p>And before Yennefer could say anything, her hands were tied to the bedpost by the rope holding the canopy open. “Go ahead, pleasure yourself.”</p>
<p>Yennefer wailed.</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>“THIRTY-NINE!”</p>
<p>“I said, go ahead!” SMACK!</p>
<p>“FORTY,” she sobbed.</p>
<p>“That will be ten more for disobedience. I shall just keep adding if you won’t do as you are told.” SMACK! “Now.”</p>
<p>“F-forty-one.”</p>
<p>Yennefer started to rut against the pillow in earnest, hiding her burning face between her arms.</p>
<p>“After you will have inevitably soiled my favourite pillow, I’ll make you sleep on it, piglet.”</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>“Fortyyytwo!”</p>
<p>“You’re always curious about the whats and whens of how I touch myself.” She ran her fingertips over the cane marks as Yennefer tried desperately to angle herself to find some friction from the too soft pillow. “Well, usually I do not think of people when I do so. However, the next time I might think of you.”</p>
<p>Yennefer groaned into the mattress.</p>
<p>“More precisely of your humiliation when you must sleep with your face in your own come. How you might secretly enjoy it. I always sleep on that pillow. It smells like me. You’ll smell me and yourself, all night long.”</p>
<p>Smack!</p>
<p>“Forty… three,” she panted.</p>
<p>“You might end up not even sleeping and just rubbing yourself raw.</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>“FORTYFOUR!”</p>
<p>“Of course, treating my property so carelessly will result in nothing but more punishment for you.” A fingertip touched her right between her legs, making her jerk violently. “My property, piglet.”</p>
<p>“Aaaah! Mmmmh!” Tissaia staking a claim over that particular body part while showing minimal interest in it was more of a turn on that she could imagine.</p>
<p>A firm palm came down on her butt once more.</p>
<p>“FORTYFIIIIIVE!”</p>
<p>“And I did promise to acquaint you with the saltire cross, did I not?”</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>She was coming. Hands jerked in their bonds to no avail, ropes digging into wrists. Her knees spread and her butt rocked forward into the infuriatingly soft pillow. She wanted to press, needed to press. It wasn’t nearly enough, but she was coming regardless, shaking, and crying for her Mistress.</p>
<p>Tissaia untied her hands and she plunged one right between her legs, fingers pushing in and the merciful press of her palm granting her another release very quickly.</p>
<p>As she shook and writhed, Tissaia lied down on the bed and held her.</p>
<p>“Mistress… Mistress, I don’t want to stop yet,” she said through heavy breaths.</p>
<p>“Go on, piglet. You more than earned it tonight.”</p>
<p>Yen rolled on the side and snuggled her face to Tissaia’s chest, forehead pressed to her sternum. She pleasured herself as Tissaia caressed her hot and marked bottom, petted her hair and whispered praise and encouragement between soft kisses to the top of her head. She was in heaven.</p>
<p>“You were so beautiful tonight, so responsive to my cane.”</p>
<p>She was panting into the bosom, the chain from the pendant was sure to leave a print on her cheek. Her hand was relentless.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, piglet. You made me very proud to be your Mistress.”</p>
<p>“Yours,” she managed to pant out. Every brush and squeeze of Tissaia’s fingers over the welts drove her insane.</p>
<p>“Now, I wish to see you come because I know you like to be seen. Look at me, let me see your face. No more hiding, piglet.”</p>
<p>Yennefer barely managed to look up before coming in Tissaia’s arms, eyes rolling back and a continuous stream of moans and curses falling from her lips.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The second her legs could hold her, she got up from the bed and headed for the door. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>“Yen?” The anguish in Tissaia’s voice made her stop at once.</p>
<p>“No, nothing like that. It’s alright. I’m not leaving, I promise.” Tissaia visibly relaxed. “Just give me two minutes. Stay right here.” And she left the bedroom.</p>
<p>Just minutes later she returned with a tray and a tea service. Tissaia in the meantime changed into a nightdress, reorganised the pillows and the bedding and was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard.</p>
<p>“What’s this? A tea in bed?” Tissaia admonished.</p>
<p>Yennefer’s lips widened in a grin. “For your information, I care about your pleasure. I can’t have you saying that I’m completely selfish in the bedchamber,” she said as she set the tray on the foot of the bed and poured two cups. “You once said that you enjoy a good cup of tea more than sex. So, there you are.”</p>
<p>Tissaia took the cup, looking at her fondly. “Thank you, Yennefer.”</p>
<p>She inhaled the heady smell of her favourite leaves and pressed the cup to upturned lips. The second the tea touched her mouth, Yennefer hummed.</p>
<p>Tissaia paused momentarily, blinked. Then shook her head and took a sip.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes.” Yen husked.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Me? Nothing. I’m just appreciating the view.”</p>
<p>“I’m just drinking tea, Yennefer.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are. And by all means, don’t stop on my account.” The girl gave an angelic smile and was quiet.</p>
<p>Until Tissaia swallowed. “Mmm. That was so good, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>The sorceress snorted, the beverage nearly spilling on the sheets. “Stop it at once!” Her mouth was smiling against her will, contrasting the anger in her voice.</p>
<p>Apparently Tissaia was so thrown by the situation that she forgot all about the napkins lying on the tray and licked the droplets off her fingers before they could make any more mess.</p>
<p>“That’s right darling, go wild. Lick those fingers clean.”</p>
<p>“One more word and I swear to Melitele I will gag you!”</p>
<p>Yennefer froze, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>Satisfied that she managed to silence this incorrigible monster she took a sip.</p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You said one more word. I’m saying please.”</p>
<p>And that is how Yennefer found herself kneeling on the bed, hands bound to her ankles and a cloth napkin between her teeth and tied on the back of her head, dressed in nothing but her collar.</p>
<p>Her Mistress sat comfortably in a chair opposite the bed and enjoyed her tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We have at least three more to go. Please, leave a comment! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>